World of Advent
by AgeofAdvent
Summary: In a world where Zero and the 4 guardians survive, Advents, marvels of science roam the planet. These children of both human and reploid have to find their own place in the world. Cipher must learn about his heritage, linked with that of the greatest heroes of his time while Light must fight for the fragile peace their parents bought them.
1. Chapter 1

World of Advent

Chapter One:

The year was 2020X. Many changes had occurred in the twenty years since Ragnarok fell from the sky, among them the existence of Advents. Advents, the half human, half reploid marvels of science now populated the world ever since the renowned scientist, Ciel, found a way to implant Reploid DNA into that of a human's. Ciel had even found Zero's remains and reconstructed him, along with the four guardians. It was an era of fragile peace, something that all were thankful for.

Weil was gone. Zero had made sure of that. But some evils can't disappear with the stroke of a sword. Among them, prejudice and fear found their way into the people's hearts when the first Advent crawled into existence. Thought to be heresy against their creator, some even formed a group dedicated to opposing the very existence of the children of both human and reploid. Templar they were called, and sought to revoke the right each Advent had as they evolved from that one human embryo.

But in time, the world learned to accept these newcomers. Templar lost power. It was no longer heresy for a human and a reploid to be together. It was a time of social peace, if a fragile one. But the delicate threads of prosperity had won their battle against fate. It was a new era, a new age: the Age of Advent.

Cipher looked up at the clear blue skies of Neo Arcadia, relishing in the sight of the pristine clouds lumbering across the stratosphere. His boss and Head of the family, Tom, always condemned laziness and relaxation, but personally, Cipher envied the carefree clouds.

Cipher, like so many his age, is an Advent. Bright blonde hair and blue eyes contrasted with the bright red clothing he loved to wear. He didn't know why he loved the color so much. Part of him supplied that it reminded him of the parents he never knew.

You see, Cipher was Unclaimed, something that meant he was born without anyone, human or reploid there to call him their own. So he was assigned a family and a job to do when he was old enough to do it. Seventeen years had passed that point, and Cipher was beginning to wonder where his origins lay.

But for now, Cipher decided to simply enjoy his day off. It wasn't often that Tom gave him a day off, and he wasn't about to ruin it on the age old debate he held with himself concerning his heritage. Today was to be a day of relaxation and fun, two things he knew Tom disapproved of. Perhaps that was what made the thought of it so much more enjoyable.

Cipher decided that the first thing he would do would be to find out what was going on with the world. Picking up a newspaper from a nearby bin, Cipher began to read.

Cipher smiled when he saw Neige's handiwork on the first page. She was a good writer and an even better friend to him.

_It's the year 2020X, _Neige stated in her column._ We're past such petty squabbles to be worrying about the Umbrians. Since when should we be afriad of children?_

The Umbrians, Cipher recalled, were the children of one of the most wanted reploids of the time, Umera. At first, he was the shining star of Umbra Inc., known far and wide for their advances in biochemistry. When Advents were first introduced to the world, Umbra Inc. was the only place to have your children's birth overseen by. In time, however, Umera's true character was revealed.

With the DNA of thousands, he began experimenting. Yes, humans and reploids got their own child, happy and healthy, but their DNA was also to be experimented on with Umera's own. In time, hundreds of Umera's children were created before the authorities were notified. That, and his experimentation on the living Advents earned him a lifetime sentence. The only problem was, the could never find him.

Cipher read on.

_It would not be Ciel's wish to see the discrimination of reploids manifest itself in their children. Let the past lie in the past. The Umbrians are here to stay._

_ Not only are we afraid of these children, _Neige reported, _we divide them, separate them by Families, and assign them Heads of their Families. Many of these Families are being neglected by their heads, even being forced to work at a young age. As an inside source reports..._

Cipher scratched his head sheepishly. He had a funny feeling who that 'inside source' was. Cipher put down the newspaper to see the one responsible for it waving at him from across his station.

"Hey there!" Neige called out to him. "Do you like the article?"

"All your articles are worth reading," Cipher said wearily. "But did you have to add that part about your 'insider's information?' Are you trying to get me fired?"

"Oh don't be like that," Neige said playfully. "Where else would I get my info? Besides, it's not like losing your job would be a major loss. He only pays you what, half of minimum wage?"

"Still," Cipher said, "I'd be the one who'd have to live with him. You don't want to be on Tom's bad side."

"Oh, I'm on many people's bad sides," Neige said. "It comes with being a reporter. But I don't let that stop me."

Cipher shook his head. "Come on inside, where it's warmer."

The workshop in which Cipher worked was a small one, but a cozy one. Inside, people no older then seventeen worked tirelessly on machines, armed with complex blueprints, a screw, and duct tape. He knew all his workers very well, having lived with them all his life. The oldest of them, (and the smartest) he was assigned the job of being Head Mechanic.

"Hey there, Cipher," one of them called out. "You know the boss won't be too happy if he finds out she's here again."

"Don't worry about it," Neige called out. "I'm more than a match for old Tom."

Cipher cleared off the gears and other pieces of his latest project to make room for Neige. "So what's been going on in your life?"

"Nothing much," Neige said. "I visited Craft's grave today."

Cipher looked at her sympathetically. Neige had already told him the tragic story between her and the reploid Craft.

"Anything else? A new column, perhaps?"

Neige shook her head with disappointment. "There just aren't as many good stories around now. I thought I heard something about the Maverick Virus, but everyone knows that Zero stamped it out ages ago. All that remains are Weil's old robots." Neige paused. "Maybe I'll write a story about them. 'Panic with the Pantheons,' how does that sound?"

"Sounds cheesy," Cipher said. "So I guess it works."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Maybe I'll do one about your hopeless love life," Neige countered.

"I have all I need right here," Cipher said with all the dignity he could muster, patting a hoverbike next to him. The C-Slider is my true love."

"So I guess you'll be riding her, then," Neige said wickedly. "Make sure to use protection."

"I always wear a helmet," Cipher said stoically.

"Fine," Neige said, laughing. "Have it your way."

Cipher stood up, brushing dust off his pants. "Well, I have the day off, is there somewhere you want to go?"

Neige thought for a moment. "How about the Pier? Isn't that where all you young folk go meet together? I have something I want to show you."

Cipher shrugged. "Why not?"

Cipher let Neige borrow one of his Sliders as he hopped on the C-Slider. It was a short ride from Tom's Tech House to the Pier.

Seabirds squawked in the distance as Cipher slowed his bike to a halt. "Here we are."

"You don't say," said Neige.

Cipher and Neige walked to the edge of the Pier, where they watched seagulls divebomb tourists for food, jewelry, and the occasional finger.

"Sure is peaceful out here," Neige said wistfully. "It's not often that I get to relax."

"Funny," Cipher said, "that's what I was going to say. Now what was it that you had me go out here for?"

"Look there," Neige said, pointing across the harbor. "See it?"

Cipher did indeed see it. The Resistance outpost of Neo Arcadia. At times when he was feeling low, Cipher would come out here and pretend he were part of the Resistance, doing a reconnaissance mission for the Lower Families.

"What about it?"

Neige fumbled with something in her pocket. "You know, Zero and Ciel and a son."

"And?"

"Well," Neige said, "he looks _just_ like you. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference if the kid were a few years older."

"We've been through this, Neige. I'm not discussing it again." Cipher gave his friend a hard stare.

"Look, Cipher," Neige said. "I know you were made for bigger things than what you have now, but what if you were born into them as well? Zero and Ciel had two sons who went missing during the Umbra Incident."

"You mean they died." Cipher tapped his foot impatiently. "You read the report. Two Incubators, both with Zero and Ciel's DNA were busted open. The inhabitants were never found."

"Exactly! What if they lived," Neige asked him. "What if you were one of them?"

"And what if I'm not? What then?" Cipher intensified his gaze. "I won't be the fool who dreams of having a family only to find that he's an Umbrian. I'm not going through that."

"Just take this, at least," Neige said, handing Cipher two packets. "One's a blood test," she said. "The other's an application to the Resistance. I know you've always wanted to join."

Cipher accepted the two ungraciously,stuffing them in his pockets. "Fine. But I'm not taking the test."

"Stubborn mule," Neige sighed. "Oh well, I tried. Anyways, I have to go now. See you. And don't you dare throw away that test!"

"See you," Cipher muttered.

It was amazing how that one subject could ruin the day, Cipher noted. Sure, he may _look_ like Cero, the Resistance leader's kid, but that meant nothing. He could be the garbage-man's son for all he knew.

He could be no one's son at all.


	2. Chapter 2

World of Advent Chapter Two

It had been a few weeks since Cipher had last seen Neige. Normally that wouldn't bother him, as h knew she had many cases to report on, but every time she called to check up on him, she sounded harried and harassed. Cipher could even have sworn he heard a voice in the background shouting "Hold him down!" over the sounds of vicious snarls.

At first, Cipher wondered if they were trying to capture a rabid forest bear, but something as trivial as that would not have made Neige so worried. He could hear it in her voice every time she called on him to see if everything was okay, something she was doing more and more often recently.

All this, coupled with the fact that Tom, his boss and Head of the family, had decided to get terribly sick left him a very stressed manager of the workhouse.

"Charles," Cipher said to the nearest of his siblings, "make sure the others don't tear this place apart. I'm going for a ride."

Charles nodded absentmindedly, fumbling with a broken Slider a client had sent in the other day. "Sure thing, Ci."

Cipher rolled his C-Slider out to rest in the sun, relishing the feel of natural light on his skin. The past few weeks had been very stressful for him; at times he wondered how his boss managed to oversee everything so smoothly.

It took Cipher a minute before realizing where he wanted to go. It had been a long time since he had last visited his closest male friend, Harley. Harley was often even busier than Cipher, being the Head of his family. This decision was made after the previous Head of his family had passed away of a mysterious illness, leaving Harley the Head of his large family of Advents.

You see, Harley, like all his siblings, was an Umbrian. Every single one of them had Umera Umbria's DNA in them. Sometimes Cipher wondered how his friend managed to keep up with so many siblings when he just had to keep up with around fifty.

Coaxing the bike to life, Cipher made his way to one of the most impoverished areas of Neo Arcadia, where he knew the Umbrians claimed their space in one of the large abandoned complexes in the area.

Gangs often haunted certain parts of the town, but they knew better to bother Cipher as he strode through the war-torn buildings. There were certain advantages to having the Head of the Umbrian family as your friend.

Cipher parked his Slider at the base of the largest building, a dilapidated hotel resort, looking up at the condition of the building.

Harley had done his best to make sure his family lived as best they could, but there was a limit to what you could do when you had three hundred twelve mouths to feed, not counting yourself. The complex still had scars from the Maverick Wars and an entire block was reduced to rubble from Ragnarok's impending blast all those years ago. All the same, there was a slightly homier appearance to it when Cipher entered the building. Flowers decorated the grimy windows, brightening up the decor of the place. A rug had been placed in the doorway. Some of the floor tiles had been replaced. All in all, it was looking much better than when Cipher had last been there.

"Hello Cipher," one of Harley's siblings greeted him. "Are you looking for Harley?"

"Yeah," Cipher said, locking up his Slider. "Where is he?"

"He's downstairs," Harley's sister told him. "He's making sure some of the younger kids enjoy themselves in Hotel Ruin."

Cipher grinned as the girl gave the nickname for the Umbrian's infamous headquarters. It truly was a place of ruin, but it was looking better every day.

"Thanks." Cipher took the stairs to the lower level, not trusting the elevators to do their job safely.

Harley was in the middle of a group of kids ranging from five to eight years old, looking as if a paint bomb had exploded all over him. It appeared that he was teaching some of his younger brothers and sisters how to finger paint, and the walls were suffering for it.

"Having fun?" Cipher greeted his friend.

"Loads," Harley said with a laugh. "If only these guys would learn to paint the walls instead of their big brother."

Cipher smiled. The rest of the world may look down on the Umbrians, fearing them to turn out just like their father, but these kids looked as happy and carefree as any other.

"So what's been going on with you," Cipher asked. "Had any trouble with keeping the family together?"

"A little," Harley admitted."Some of the gang wars in the area have gotten a little too close for comfort, so I had to go remind them why it's a bad idea to mess with this side of town."

Cipher shivered a little. Though Harley was barely a month older than him, he was strong enough to hold his entire family together, by fear and respect. Whatever power he had possessed from his father had manifested themselves in full strength in the eldest of the Umbrians, making a fearsome fighter. Cipher could remember only one time when he had seen Harley fight, but that was enough to make him wish he never had to face him in combat.

"And you?" Harley turned his attention to Cipher, giving a mischievous looking boy with a fistful of red paint to splatter the side of Harley's head, giving him the appearance that he had recently been wounded.

"Same old, same old," Cipher said offhandedly. "The boss got sick and left me with his work load, so I can't say I've been very lax recently."

"A little bit of work never killed anyone," Harley said with a smirk. He always found it amusing when Cipher came, complaining about his work load.

"I know," Cipher said, sitting down on a moth eaten couch. "It's just that I've had a lot on my mind recently."

"Did Neige come by to visit?"

Cipher blinked in surprise. "How did you know?"

Harley shrugged. "She came by so the kids could see their "Auntie Neige. She seemed to think she found something about who your parents are."

"Something like that," Cipher said.

"So why don't you take it," Harley pressed. "It's easy to do a blood test these days. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I just don't want to find out that I'm, you know..."

"Like me?" Harley asked.

"Well," Cipher mumbled, "sort of. I've always wanted a family that I could call my own, you know."

"We are a family," Harley informed his friend. "Even though we were never asked to have been born, we carry the bonds of blood just as strongly as any other family. If you do end up being an Umbrian, you'd be welcomed into the family."

Cipher smiled at his friend. "Thanks."

"Although," Harley said, "most of us have dark hair. I'd be really surprised if a blondie like yourself managed to be a part of our crazy genomes. That, coupled with your eyes make quite the anomaly. A few centuries ago and you could have been enlisted a Hitler youth."

"Very funny," Cipher said. "So what else did Neige say about me?"

"Not much," Harley said. "She was talking about a case that looked promising in the astern Regions, but didn't go into much depth about it."

"The Eastern Regions, huh? Aren't there supposed to be pantheons around there?"

"Among other relics," Harley said. "Most of Weil's army has been destroyed, so I wouldn't worry about it. There was one thing that she said that worried me though."

"What's that?"

"She said that a lot of reploids have gotten sick recently. Something must be in the air or something."

"Some disease if it manages to affect a reploid," Cipher remarked.

"I know," Harley said. "That's what's got me worried."

"I don't think it would be that," Cipher said. "We stamped it out years ago, remember?"

"Yeah..." Harley said, but didn't sound convinced. "Well, I've got to make sure these munchkins know the difference between a canvas and a living person, so see you around. I'll call you later."

"See you around," said Cipher. "Good luck with the munchkins."

Not long after Cipher had left Hotel Ruin, a message appeared on his comm. link.

"Come back now. Urgent" Cipher read from the message. Could something have gone wrong at the workhouse?

Cipher made to move toward his C-Slider, scattering a group that was giving it shifty looks. Within five minutes, he was back at the workhouse.

"What's going on?" Cipher demanded as he opened the thick metal gate. "Charles, I thought I told you to keep everything under control."

Charles, like everyone else, was backed against the wall. "I tried, but... Just listen. It's coming from the boss's door."

"What's coming from Tom's room?"

"_Noises_," another one of Cipher's siblings said. "Bad ones."

Sure enough, the iron cast door that separated Tom from the rest of the family buckled, and snarls could be heard from the other side of the room. Within seconds, the door buckled again, unhinging one of the bolts.

"I want everyone out of here NOW," Cipher commanded. "I'll deal with whatever it is."

There was no reason to tell them twice. Within seconds, the rest of them had fled, shutting the door behind them, sealing Cipher in with whatever lay past Tom's door.

Cipher crept along the station, grabbing a rustic bike chain and a wrench for protection. What could be coming from the other side of that door?

Another snarled ripped through the air followed by the last and greatest buckle the door had experienced thus far. The door was ripped fro its hinges, and out came...

Tom. Only it wasn't him. Cipher could recognize the brown hair and green armor that encompassed the bossy reploid; what he didn't recognize was the inhuman look in his eye and the foam dripping from his mouth, black oil dripping in foamy quantities.

"GROAAH!" Tom roared, springing at Cipher In an instinct, almost as if by instinct, Cipher dodged the blow, whacking his boss on the head with the wrench. Tom got back up, completely unfazed.

"This isn't about that Slider is it," Cipher asked nervously. "I told you I'd fix it."

Tom roared in response, springing at Cipher once more. This time, claws protruded from his hands, catching Cipher in the arm.

Cipher gasped in unexpected pain. It was times like these that he wished he had awoken the reploid half of him to fight. Cipher stared at the white oval that protruded from his left wrist hopefully, but to his disappointment, nothing showed up. Arming himself with the wrench once more, Cipher prepared for the next lunge.

Tom rushed forward once more, swiping at Cipher with razor sharp claws. Cipher deflected one of the claws with the wrench, wrapping the other with a chain link, attaching it to the broken Slider Charles had been working on before. Praying against all hope that it worked this time, Cipher jammed the accelerator. To his surprise, and great delight, the Slider moved unrestrained speed, taking Tom with it until it crashed against the other side of the room.

"Well, that's that," Cipher said hopefully.

Out of nowhere, the Slider seemed to explode, showering Cipher with stray parts. Tom now had an absolutely feral look in his eye as he advanced toward Cipher. Now without a chain, Cipher prepared for the next round. In the corner of his eye, Cipher caught sight of a fuse welder. Making a dash towards it, he grabbed the fuse, turning it on to its full extent. White-blue flames erupted from the end, causing tom to back away.

"I don't want to hurt you," Cipher said slowly. "Calm down."

But Tom was over his fear of the flame, growling even louder than before. Just as Cipher planned for the next assault, something that involved fusing Tom's armor together, the door flew open, and suddenly the room was filled with the law keepers of Arcadia, the Enforcers.

"Fire!" the captain of the squad ordered. Within seconds, Tom was fully tranquilized. The captain made a motion to secure the body, finally turning to address Cipher.

"Son, are you okay?"

Cipher stood there, stunned. Somehow the involvement of the Enforcers shocked him more than the present condition of his Head did. "Yeah, I think so."

"That scratch," the captain said, "is it from the reploid?"

"You mean Tom? Yeah," Cipher said. "It is."

The captain turned to one of his squad-mates with a grave look on his face. "Is it contagious within half humans?"

The other shook his head. "Reports indicate that Advents are immune."

The captain breathed a sigh of relief. "All the same..." The captain took out a needle. "This'll only hurt for a second."

Cipher learned three things that day. One, if your boss is having a sick day, leave him be. Two, he didn't like needles. And finally, the captain lied. It hurt. A lot.

"Ack," Cipher said as the captain injected him with the unknown serum before he could protest. "What was that for?"

"It's an antivirus," the captain explained. "Just a precaution."

"To what?" Cipher asked. "What virus? Reploids don't get rabies."

To this the captain did not respond. "Has your friend, Tom, had any contact with other reploids recently? IS there a close friend, perhaps, that would have visited him?"

"Tom didn't really have any friends," Cipher told him. "I'm his second in command though. He fell sick then just became a recluse. I'm not really sure if he's had any contact with anyone, really."

"Good." The captain gave a signal to the rest of his team. "I'll have some follow up questions for you later. Until then, keep this quiet, will you? We don't want the public concerned over something that could be nothing."

"What could be nothing," Cipher pressed. "What the hell is going on?"

The captain ignored him. "I'll be leaving now. Don't tell anyone what you've just seen."

Cipher watched the Enforcers leave on their government issued Sliders before debating on the Enforcer's advice to stay quiet about the whole thing.

In the end, it was a phone call that made his mind up for him. Harley called, sounding urgent. "Cipher? Neige is here. We need to talk."

The entire ride to Hotel Ruin was filled with questions for Cipher. What had Tom fallen ill to? Where were the Enforcers taking him? What on earth could this secret virus be? A small voice whispered at the back of his mind, but he shoved it away. It couldn't be that. Surely not.

"Oh good," Neige said as she saw Cipher roll up to Hotel Ruin. "We thought you might not be coming."

"Why's that?" Cipher asked. "I thought this was urgent."

"It is," Harley assured him. "We thought the Enforcers in the area wouldn't let you leave. They're quarantining parts of the city that have been hit."

Cipher was getting frustrated now. "How did you know I was being questioned? Do you guys have any idea what just happened?"

Harley nodded grimly, pointing at the news. The headline read Tom Berkens, reploid mechanic and Head of Advent Lower Class family declared dead. Details later." The report continued to air for two more minutes before being replaced by static.

"All the major news stations have been shut down," Neige said. "They're afraid word will get out."

"Tom dead? What?" Cipher asked in shock. "Word will get out of what?" Cipher asked. "Just what is going on here?"

Neige gave Cipher a worried look. "The Maverick Virus is alive once more."


	3. Chapter 3

World of Advent Chapter Three

Back at the workhouse, everyone was in shock.

"Surely he was just sick," Charles muttered as the words 'Local Mechanic and Head of Family declared dead...' danced across the screen once more. "A little under the weather."

Cipher had neglected to tell his family that Tom had turned Maverick. Not wanting to disturb them, he let them believe that Tom had perished under some unknown sickness. How long the facade would last he didn't know, seeing as reploids rarely ever could get sick.

"What's gonna happen to us now, Cipher?" asked one of the younger family members. "What are we gonna do now?"

"We're going to continue shop as normal," Cipher said. "That's for certain. Tom wouldn't want us to let something like this stop the workhouse from running."

"He's _dead_, Ci" one of them said exasperatedly. "It doesn't matter what he would have wanted now."

"If respect for the dead doesn't catch your attention, then do it for me," Cipher said firmly. "Like always, we've needed the revenue to keep everybody fed. Without Tom's extra funds, however, I don't know if we can make ends meet this time."

There was a silence that stretched across the room. Even the gears, which normally squeaked when not oiled properly seemed to lay silent with the rest of them.

"What does that mean," Charles asked. "We're not going to have to split up, are we?"

Cipher nodded dumbly. "I'm afraid so. We'll keep up shop until everyone has the opportunity to take a blood test. Like it or not, we're going to find out who you guys really belong to."

It was not a decision Cipher liked to make. Had he any other option, he would have chosen it, but the only alternative would be to let his foster siblings become wardens of the state, which usually ended up with them being drafted into the army. And that, Cipher had already decided, was not going to happen.

"It seems like this is goodbye." Cipher's voice choked as he looked at the mixed array of faces looking at him. They had never truly been united by the bonds of blood, but they had called themselves a family, if for a short time.

There was a shuffling amidst them as they shared looks, not knowing if the person next to them would have to say good bye forever.

"So this is it then," Charles said hopelessly. "How can you expect us to keep up shop now? What's the point?"

"It's only for a few days," Cipher promised them.

"What if..." one of them quivered, "what if we're Umbrians?"

It was an Advent's worst nightmare to have their blood test only to find out that instead of belonging to loving parents, they were sired by a monster.

"Then I know someone who would be happy to have you," Cipher said confidently. "You'll have a new family, a larger one. That's all. There's nothing to be ashamed of if you are an Umbrian."

One of the youngest of Cipher's siblings, a little girl named Sophia tugged at his wrist. "If I am an Umbrian, will you still love me?"

Cipher picked her up. "Of course. Knowing you though," he said, poking at her chosen garb, a princess dress, "you'll probably end up being part of a Noble family."

"Really?" Sophia said, excited. Yay! Did you hear that everyone, I'm a princess! Now you have to do what In say."

Cipher shook his head as he set his foster sister down. Part of him really would miss his family's crazy antics. "Whatever you say, your highness. What do you say we find out who your real parents are?"

Sophia looked anxious for a second. "But... what if... what if they don't want me?"

"Nonsense," Charles said from the back. "It's us ugly lugs that don't stand a chance."

The crowd laughed. Cipher's tensions eased a little, knowing that his family was taking the separation well.

"That's it then," Cipher said. "Charles, you're in charge again. Call me if something happens."

Charles nodded in response. "I'll make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Thanks. I won't be long." Cipher made his way to the back of the workshop, where Tom's old office was. Buried at the bottom of half made paychecks and old bills lay the object of his search. Each Head of the family had record of each of their charges, including their blood tests. Taking each paper into his hands, Cipher made notice of the random pieces of data sprawled across the page, an algorithm of each person's DNA. Surprisingly, the data seemed to make sense to Cipher somehow, almost as if it was rearranging itself to a format that made sense to his mind.

This wasn't the first time it had had happened to him either. Almost as if by accident, Cipher could read exceedingly complex blueprints, something even Tom couldn't do.

Shaking it off, Cipher collected the blood tests before making his way to his C-Slider. There was a governmental branch not too far from here that specialized in decoding blood tests.

It was a longer ride than usual. For some reason, all routes leading to the pier had been blocked off and there was an air of excitement about. Seeing as he had no business at the Pier today, however, Cipher ignored it and strode through the traffic to make it the the Blood Testing Facility.

Cipher expected large lines and impatient workers. What he didn't expect was to see a familiar face.

"Hey Harley" Cipher greeted his friend. "What're you doing here?"

Harley smiled, but it was noticeably strained. "Nothing much," he said, the strain evident in his voice as well. "You?"

"I'm here to get my familiy's blood tests taken care of," Cipher said. "Hate to break it to you, but you may be getting some more siblings."

"Siblings I can handle" Harley said with a nervous laugh. His eyes darted to a point behind Cipher.

"Harley," Cipher whispered anxiously, "what's going on? This is the first time I've ever seen you nervous."

Harley pointed to a mirror, but all Cipher could see was a reflection of his own image... until it moved, without Cipher's accord. Cipher stared at the image before it shrouded itself in a brown cloak. It looked almost as if someone had painted a picture of him, with deliberate mistakes. The unknown specter was taller than Cipher and had a thin scar on his face that Cipher could not claim as his own. Before Cipher could get a closer look, the figure had disappeared amidst the crowd of incoming people.

"Move it," snarled one of the people in line, a reploid with gray armor. "What are you staring at?"

"N-Nothing," Cipher stuttered. "Sorry."

Harley leaned in towards Cipher, handing him a note. "Don't open it until it's safe," he muttered. "I'll see if I can handle things from here."

Cipher's mind was in such a whirl that he barely noticed when his number was called. As he made his way to the desk, a new thought entered his mind. Did he want to take his own blood test?

No, another thought answered. Some other day, maybe, but today just concerns his family. And so Cipher turned in all the blood tests minus his own, patiently waiting for the results.

"Here you go," the service reploid said cheerfully. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Cipher said automatically, shifting through the papers. With a groan, he noticed several Umbrians among the list. It looked as if Sophia wasn't getting a storybook ending after all.

With a heavy heart, Cipher made his way back to the workhouse to deliver the news. Some happy families were made that day, but the majority took a ride to Hotel Ruin. Cipher watched them go with a sad face, wishing things could have turned out better.

It wasn't until the end of the day that Cipher remembered the mysterious stranger and the note. Cipher unfolded it to notice a handwriting different than Harley's.

'Meet me at the Pier tonight. 10:00. Don't be late.' the note read. Cipher wondered what it was and why it resembled a ransom note. Who on Earth would go to such extremes just to deliver a letter? Who wanted to meet him so badly?

Cipher shook his head wearily, too lost in his own thoughts to see Neige enter the building.

"Sure looks different without everyone here, doesn't it?" Neige noted. "I liked it better before."

Cipher looked up sharply. "Neige! I didn't see you come in."

"Jumpy today, are we? You left the door open." Neige gave Cipher an appraising look. "So did you take your own blood test?"

Cipher shook his head. "You know how I feel about that."

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

Cipher sighed. He had known the answer for a while, even if he refused to admit it to himself. "Who is my family then, if I'm not an Umbrian? If they're really who you think they are, why didn't they come find me? They had the resources. Why couldn't they keep looking?" Cipher's breath shook as if he were physically exhausted by this new revelation.

Neige's face fell. "Is that how you really feel?"

"Of course it is" Cipher exploded. "Me? The son of the two greatest heroes of our time and they couldn't be bothered to LOOK FOR ME? It's preposterous."

"They looked," Neige said desperately. "Believe me. I was there. You have no idea how heartbroken Ciel was when they learned of your fate. That was the first day I ever saw Zero cry."

"You mean their sons," Cipher corrected. "Their sons, not me."

"Cipher..." Neige reached forward. "Just trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you," Cipher said eventually. "I just don't trust myself to do it."

"Very well," Neige said at last. "So you're not the long lost son of Ciel. Would you still be interested in joining the Resistance?"

"Of course," Cipher said. "It's always been my dream to join them and fight off the last of Weil's lieutenants."

"Well," Neige said with a grin. "you may be in luck. The Resistance is parading out on the Pier today. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it."

"So that's what everybody was so excited about," Cipher said. "I was wondering what they were up to."

"If you hurry, you may be able to catch a glimpse of the heroes themselves," Neige said with a wink. "Or I could do you a favor as a mutual friend and hook you up."

"I think I will," Cipher said as he mounted the C-Slider. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Neige said. "Maybe I can make a story out of it."

Cipher's ride to the Pier could not have been called a relaxing one. All around the sides of the roads, protesters lined together, poster to poster. What they were protesting, Cipher could not tell.

Finally, Cipher reached his destination amidst thousands of cheering Arcadians.

"My brothers," a voice boomed from behind them. Cipher's knuckles whitened as he realized what the signs said. "For too long we have allowed them to walk amongst us. For too long we have given them rights, as if their existence weren't enough. You know who I am talking about."

The Templars had arrived to crash the party. Cipher distinctly remembered them from a very young age for their brutal tactics against all Advent kind. Any family found with an Advent would often be at risk for being torched at the stake in the beginning of their reign. While they had grow out of support in time, they still managed to be a thorn in the side of any self respecting Advent's side. And due to the new free speech laws, there wasn't a thing Cipher could do about it. Legally.

Cipher had half a mind to silence them himself as the Templars continued their speech.

"I, Crux, will show you the righteous way, the sanctified path towards life. Live a life free of the abominations of metal and flesh, and join us."

Now they were passing out buckets for donations. Cipher's stomach clenched as he noticed quite a few of the crowd giving to the Templars.

"Don't mind them," someone said to Cipher. "They can't hurt us."

It was as if he were looking at a miniature version of himself. The Advent who had walked up to Cipher had bright blue eyes and blonde hair, a mischievous grin lighting up his features. "Besides, even if they tried, they couldn't. My Dad would stop them."

"Listen kid," Cipher said, "I don't know who you're father is, but I doubt he could take the entire group of Templars."

The kid ignored him. "So what are you doing here?"

"I've come to check out the parade," Cipher special. "I bet you'd want to see Zero, wouldn't you? The famous hero and all that."

But the kid merely shrugged, almost as if he wasn't interested. "Can you show me around?"

"Me? Sure," Cipher said, surprised. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," the kid said. "Just somewhere away from the parade.

Cipher took him to the stands, wondering why everyone was giving him such odd looks. Was it really that odd to be escorting someone else around? Eventually, Cipher bought him an extra fattening sundae, something the kid insisted on because his mother wouldn't let him have one on most occasions. So they sat art a bench, each eating their own respective ice cream as the kid pulled out something.

"What are you working on?" Cipher asked. "A crossword?"

"Nope," the kid said, tilting the paper so Cipher could see.

Cipher sweat dropped. The kid was reading advanced quantum physics as if it were nothing. Even weirder, the complex formulas seemed to make sense to Cipher.

"Homework," the kid said in response to the look Cipher gave him. "I have to finish three pages before combat practice."

"Jeez," Cipher said. "And I thought I had it bad with my blueprints."

"Blueprints?" The kid seemed to take interest in the subject. "What're you working on?"

Cipher hesitated before pulling it out. "It's a design I've been working on for a while now. I call it the C-Slider 2.0."

"Wow," the kid said, going over the schematics. "This is really advanced."

"Really?" Cipher had never really given it much thought. He had just done what had come naturally to him.

"Can I keep it?" the kid asked. "This is really cool."

Cipher shrugged. It's not like he didn't have extras back at the workhouse. "Sure. Knock yourself out."

Cipher watched the kid in amusement as he became engrossed in the plans, not noticing as the sun began to set. As the sun began to set, the moon rose, and with it, it appeared, the Templars.

"You shouldn't be out here at this time of night," one of the Templars spoke. "It's dangerous for Advents like yourselves."

"The kid pulled the blueprints shut, stuffing them in a file in his pocket. "I wouldn't give us any trouble if I were you. I now how to use my oversol."

"So the little abomination knows how to use his reploid half, does he? Good, this'll make it all the more fun."

"Back off," Cipher said in response, shielding the kid from view. "You'll have to get through me first."

"Jack," one of them said, a definite quaver in his voice. "Maybe we should just leave them alone."

"I'm sure Crux wouldn't mind if we roughed up a few kids," Jack said. "What are you so scared of?" He turned to the kid, a wicked smile on his face as he pulled out a gun. "I bet you wished your daddy were here to save you, huh?"

"He doesn't have to," a cold voice came from behind them. "He's already here."

"Dad!" the kid turned to face his father.

Zero gave his son a glare. "Cero, I thought I told you not to stray too far? Your mother's been worried sick. Are you hurt," he asked in a softer voice.

"Z-Z-Zero," the one named Jack stuttered. "Your son? We didn't, I mean, we didn't really mean it, did we guys?" But the rest of his gang had already fled.

"I'll give you three seconds," Zero stated, a cold fury etched upon his face. "Run."  
>Zero turned to face Cipher. "Thank you for taking care of my son."<p>

"No problem," Cipher said. "Anytime."

"Oh yeah," Cero said. "I haven't asked you what your name is."

"It's Cipher."

Zero blinked in surprise. "Cipher? Who are your parents? They must be worried about you as well."

"I don't have any," Cipher admitted. "I've grown up in the Lower families all my life."

Zero appeared noticeably troubled by this information. "Cipher?" he muttered, barely audible under his breath. "But it can't be." Zero gave Cipher his full attention once more. "Well, Cipher, we would be happy to have you in the Resistance. It seems that my son has taken a definite liking to you."

"Me? Join? Join the Resistance?" Cipher couldn't believe the words. "I'd love to! It's always been my dream-" Cipher cut himself off before he said too much.

"I see," Zero said, the slightest of smiles on his stern face. "You looked troubled. Is there something on your mind?"

Cipher's face darkened as he remembered the news he had received just the other day. "Sir, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Is the Maverick Virus really alive once more? What does this mean for the world?"

Zero looked taken aback. "I see. You know about that." Zero gave a weary sigh, looking out against the sky. "I've spent my whole life fighting Mavericks. I've developed a kind of sense for these things. Yes, Cipher, I believe the Virus to be active once more."

"So why does Harpuia insist on hiding it from the rest of Arcadia," Cipher asked. "Isn't it better to prepare for something than let it hit you without warning?"

"There are many things he and I disagree on," Zero said. "But since the fall of Weil, he has done well in ruling the city. I dare not contradict him now, in this time of peace."

"I see," Cipher said.

"Don't worry," Cero said. "Dad'll take care of it. He always does."

Zero nodded. "Don't concern yourself with the matter. If you wish to join us, however, and help us against this new- and old- threat, meet us at the nearest outpost. I'll be waiting."

Zero and his son walked outside, doubtless to return to the Resistance. Cipher watched them leave, an odd feeling in his heart as he imagined Cero with the rest of his family. But there were more important things on his mind now, like finding out who had sent the message, and who wanted to meet him so badly.

It was 9:45. Cipher decided to make it to the edge of the pier as requested. Barely a minute passed the tenth hour before he could make out three shapes walking towards him.

"Lay off, will you," Harley's voice could be heard. "I've lead you to him, now uphold your end of the deal."

"Harley?" Cipher asked. "What's going on?"

"Ask them," Harley said, jabbing his thumb at the two robed figures. "They were going to blow up the Blood Testing Facility unless I showed you to them.

Cipher immediately switched to a battle stance. "Is this true?"

"Relax," the one on the right said, taking out a pulsating device, tossing it up in the air, only to have it bounce harmlessly against the ground. It's a dud. No one was ever in any real danger."

"So why did you go to such lengths just to meet up," Harley asked. "Odd time for a date."

"Oh you'll see soon enough," the one on the left said. "We've come here to duel you."

"Two on one," Harley bristled. "He won't be alone."

"Very well," the one on the right said. "Don't blame us if you get caught up in this."

The two robed figures made the first move, rushing at Harley and Cipher, only to be stopped by tendrils of shadow that seemed to be emanating from the ground, the air, even Harley himself.

"An Umbrian, I see." The one on the right stopped before being impaled upon one of the tendrils whirling around Harley.

"Don;t look down on me!" Harley shouted pushing the tendrils further.

"Not to worry," the one facing Harley stated as he erected a wall of violet energy, causing the tendrils to disperse. "I've faced my fair share of prejudice in my lifetime."

"So you're one of _them_, huh? I thought Harpuia banned your kind from the city limits."

"One of who," Cipher shouted to Harley. "Just who are we facing?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, right now," the other robed figure said, at Cipher's side in a flash. In an instant, he had whirlwind kicked Cipher to the ground. "You have other things to be worrying about now. Like me."

Cipher gritted his teeth, wishing he could activate his oversol like Harley. But try as he might, no glow of energy appeared, no miraculous new power showed itself. It looked as if Cipher was on his own.

Cipher dug into his pocket, digging something out that he had hoped he would never have to use. Throwing the flash bang into the air, Cipher grabbed a nearby pipe, swinging at his new enemy.

To his dissapointment, however, the robed figure just stood there, catching the pipe wioth his bare hand.

"Better. You'll have to do better than that," the robed figure growled.

Cipher jumped back, avoiding the next set of blows that rained down upon him. From a distance, he could see Harley emanating a black orb, a swirling mass of razor sharp tendrils, only to have them be blown away by a blast.

"Keep your eyes on your own opponent," a voice said from behind Cipher. A split second later, cipher could feel crippling pain emanating from his back.

"Gah!" Cipher spat out blood. "What do you want?"

"... You may not be the one after all. A pity." Te robed figure allowed Cipher to stand up, and tossed him the pipe. "Now come at me with everything you've got!"

Cipher rushed towards his opponent, swinging the pipe as hard as he could, hearing the air bend around it. But in an instant, his enemy had brought his hand down, this time, an energy blade protruding from his wrist. The pipe, now in two, clattered to the floor.

"Now do you see," Cipher's enemy taunted him, "it's hopeless, an unrealized Advent going against one who has awoken his reploid half."

Cipher gritted his teeth in frustration. In the corner of his mind, he knew why he couldn't let loose his oversol. He was too afraid of anything that could tell hi who he really was. Cipher stood up, a hard glare in his eyes now. The time for childish fears was over.

Cipher's enemy took notice of the look in his eyes. "So you've finally risen to the challenge, huh? Time to see what you can do."

And with the same energy saber that had cleaved the metal pipe in two, Cipher's enemy swung at Cipher.

Expecting the end to come, Cipher was surprised to see a blood red sheen slowly spreading across his arm, an identical sword to the one his enemy had blocking it.

"Chaos!" Cipher's enemy called across to his friend. "We're done here."

"You think he's the one?" Chaos had detached himself from his fight with Harley. "And here I was, having fun getting warmed up."

Cipher glared at the two. "You come here, threaten us, damn near kill us, and leave now that

I can fight? What kind of cowards are you?"

"Cowards?" Chaos gave a laugh. "Light and I could have destroyed you in an instant. We only came here because Light wanted to check something out."

"And that would be?"

"This" Light said simply, tossing his cloak to the side. A mirror image of Cipher stared back, a mocking smile on his lips.

"Who are you," Cipher demanded.

"Don't you see," Light laughed before flickering away. "I'm your brother."


	4. Chapter 4

World of Advent

Chapter Four

_ "It's okay," _the girl said. "_We're Advents Too."_ Her companion nodded silently. They must not have been more than five years old at the time. _"What's your name,"_ she asked. "_Chaos and I have been on our own for as long as we can remember."_ The boy beside them looked up at them with hope. _"It's Light. My name is Light." _

Chaos and Light stood atop a balcony that oversaw the Pier. The sun was beginning to rise, its light dappling against the crystal waves as they rocked against the sides of the harbor.

"Some day, huh?" Chaos remarked. "Do you really think it's him?"

"I do," Light responded solemnly. "Didn't you see his oversol?"

Chaos nodded. "A mirror of your own. Or Zero's, I should say. How did you feel about seeing your family all in one place?"

"It was nice," Light admitted. "I was afraid I would have to step in when those goons attacked Cero, but Cipher had it all under control."

"With the help of your old man, you mean" Chaos offered. "Say what you will, but Cipher didn't even have his oversol out. What makes you think he'll be ready for the upcoming storm?"

"It's just a feeling I had when I fought him," Light said. "I've been watching them for a while now. If anyone's capable of handling it, it would be Cipher."

"And Cero? What of him?"

Light scratched his head, thinking about the youngest of his brothers. "He's too cocky. That recklessness would get him in danger when things go down. But when the time comes, I'll be there to protect him."

"You can't protect them forever" Chaos warned his friend. "You can't be everywhere at once."

"I know," Light said with a sigh. "But when Nightmare shows himself to the world, at least Cipher will be prepared. For now, we'll just have to trust them to do what's right."

"So you think he's going to join the Resistance after all?"

"Proud my brother may be," Light said, "but after the beating we gave him, even he can't ignore it. He's far too weak as he stands now. He'll find power in the resistance."

"How long do you think it'll take Zero and Ciel to figure out who he is? Not even Cipher's obstinacy can blind their eyes. And when they do, what then?"

Light shook his head wearily. "They can't be focused on regrets and reunions if they hope to stand a chance against Nightmare. The Maverick Virus has returned, and with it, new and old dangers to the world. Dangers this world has forgotten."

"If only 'she' were here," Light said forlornly. "Then we could take this thing head on."

Chaos laughed. "That would be her style. She always was rather direct. I suppose that's why she left all those years ago."

` "You miss her, don't you," Light asked his friend. "I know you try to hide it, but I can tell."

"Don't you," Chaos asked his friend, not looking at him.

"Yes," Light said, "but not like you do. Wherever she is, I'm sure she still feels the same way about you."

"So what happens if we have to fight," Chaos asked. "We can't just abandon the mission. My personal feelings are unimportant."

"We're only mortal," Light reminded his friend. "But let's hope it doesn't come down to that."

Chaos gave his friend a sideways look. "Since when did you get interested in all this sappy stuff?"

"Anything to catch the famous Chaos off guard," Light responded.

"Let's hope we don't get famous," Chaos said. "That would kind of ruin the 'stay low' part of the plan, wouldn't it?"

"No kidding," Light said fervently. "We don't want Harpuia swooping down on our necks."

"We've had our share of close calls before," Chaos reminded him, standing up. "Let's hope this isn;t another one of them."

Chaos cracked his knuckles, allowing a faint white sheen to cover his hands, a startling black armor covering the rest of his arms. "We have to go soon."

Light sighed, enjoying the sight of the sun going down. "Do we have to? As much as I love your family reunions, I can't help but shake the fact that I've nearly died in every one of them."

"This one's different," Chaos promised his friend. "She's a close informant of mine. We keep in touch."

"So you're positive she won't be ambushing us like last time?"

Chaos grimaced. The aforementioned incident was still fresh on his memory. The two of them had beaten Chaos's more unruly siblings, but Light had suffered an injury in the process.

"No one's getting ambushed."

"Funny," said Light. "That's what you said earlier.

"Just trust me on this," Chaos said. "Among my siblings, Cara is much more relaxed. Besides, it's been a while since I've seen the two of them."

"Great," Light groaned. "There are two of them?"

"Not really," Chaos explained. "She's engaged to a human. I thought they were rushing into things myself, but he makes her happy, so I can't really complain."

"Well, at least there's one person there who I probably won't have to end up fighting for my life against," Light said brightly. "that's always a plus."

Chaos smirked. "You act as if you can't handle yourself. Even compared to my siblings, you are strong."

Light grinned. "I know that," he said. "But having to hold back all the time really isn't my style. I can't let the world know who I am yet, though."

"Someday, you'll have to let your parents know," Chaos said. "they'd want to know you, after all."

"I will." Light looked at the Resistance spire near the dock. "But now isn't exactly a family friendly time. That kind of information is dangerous. I don't want it falling in the hands of their enemies."

"Always the noble one," Chaos smirked. He looked at the sky. "The sun is setting. It's time we leave."

Chaos's oversol spread further, now revealing yellow streaks across his face. In an instant Chaos jumped over the edge of the building, gliding elegantly to the bottom instead of the screaming death anyone else would have expected.

"No fair!" Light called out from the top of the complex. "You know I can't do that."

"Then hurry up," Chaos said. "We don't have all day."

Approximately two minutes later, Light charged out the front. "Would it kill you to use the door every once and a while?"

"Too slow," Chaos said. "We have work to do."

The two of them found a taxi that would lead them into one of the rougher parts of the city, but by no means as harsh as the one they were leaving.

"Nice place," Light remarked as they looked at the buildings surrounding them. While some showed signs of decay, most were freshly painted, giving off a faint sickly smell. "I'd almost forgotten what a proper house looked like."

Chaos lead the way to their destination, a lime green house with a welcome mat just outside. A cat was roaming the yard, eying them suspiciously. After knocking three times on the door, a girl that appeared to be slightly older Chaos's age with faded white hair opened the door.

"Chaos!" she exclaimed. "If it isn't my favorite brother. Come in come in."

Inside, there were plush cushions and couches decorated in a similar manner as the house. The only thing that wasn't a pale shade of green were the cats.

The three of them sat down.

"I don't know who you are," Cara said apologetically to Light. "I assume you're working with Chaos on some impossible quest?"

"Something like that," Light said offhandedly. "It's nice to meet one of Chaos's siblings who doesn't want to string us from the walls."

"They can get a little excited sometimes," Cara admitted.

"That's one way to put it," Light said darkly. "Homicidal maniacs is another."

Cara laughed. "True. Many of them are a little too eager to prove their strength. I guess they take after our father."

Light looked sideways at Chaos. Predictably, his face had darkened at the mention of his father. It was a touchy subject for him.

"That's not why we've come though," Chaos interjected. "We've come for information." Chaos sneezed. "Since when did you get cats? I thought Jacob was allergic to them."  
>Cara's eyes saddened as she turned her back to them, preparing some sort of drink. "He's gone. He left as soon as he found out what I am. What we are."<p>

Chaos's eyes widened in horror. "Cara, I'm so sorry. I was the one who told you to have pride in who we are."

Cara shook her head defiantly. "It's okay," she said. "You were right. Our father wouldn't want us to be ashamed either."

Chaos slammed his fist against the table. "Bass never gave a damn about any of us."

Cara shook her head once more. "You're wrong. Even someone like Father can love his children. He came by not too long ago to check up on me."

"Love, is that what you call it? Leaving us to start another family somewhere else entirely, leaving us to fend for ourselves? Whatever you call it, that isn't love." Chaos's violet eyes met his sister's own violet eyes angrily.

"Chaos always loathed him the most," Cara explained to Light. "It's ironic, really, seeing as he is the most gifted of any of us."

Light laughed humorlessly. "Believe me, I know."

Chaos set his back against the side of the chair, calming himself. "Power isn't everything."

Cara smiled at her half brother. "That's right," she said. "I think the rest of us forget that sometimes." She let loose a long sigh. "Kai has been stirring up trouble again."

Chaos's head jerked at the mention of one of his eldest, strongest, and most chaotic of his brothers. "What's he up to now? Is he trying to overthrow Harpuia again?"

"Close," Cara said. "Have you heard of the Children of Darkness? It's the group composed of some of the more unhinged members of our family who believe themselves as Advents superior to both the humans and reploids."

"He did _what_?" Chaos shook his head. "Does his arrogance know no bounds?"

"Arrogance it may be," Cara said, "but he's still a force to be reckoned with. Their numbers grow every day."

"Templars and now this," Chaos said. "What next?"

"Two untrained Advents planning a coup d'etat against Harpuia's lockdown policy concerning the recent outbreak of the Maverick virus?" Cara offered innocently.

"I was wondering if you'd heard about that,' Chaos said grumpily. "At least this makes our conversation easier. We need to break into their mainframe if we're going to let down the firewalls stopping the major news networks. The people have a right to know."

"That doesn't mean you have to be the ones to do it," Cara said. "Settle down. What was that girl's name, the one you liked so much? S-"

"Leave her out of this," Chaos said painfully. "She left the two of us years ago."

"Pity," Cara said. "I think she liked you too, if it's any consolation."

"How about we not talk about her," Light said in a small voice. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"She talked to me," Chaos said. "Before she left. We both agreed on it. It had to be done."

"What!" Light exclaimed. "You never told me that."

"She told me not to tell," Chaos said. "It was something that had to be done, not something we wanted to do."

"Sometimes," Cara said, "you have to stop worrying about the world and start worrying about yourselves. Sometimes it's not the world that needs saving."

"What's that supposed to mean," Chaos snapped. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You keep telling yourself that," Cara said dryly. "If you two really are going to break into the world's most sophisticated defense system, you'd better be prepared. And if you're going to do it, I'd do it soon. Harpuia and Phantom's children have gone missing."

"Venti and Specter?" Chaos looked thoughtful. "Yes, I see how we can use that to our advantage. While the rest of their forces are focused on finding them, less surrounds their security."

"Why'd they leave?" Light asked. That girl, Venti was always a loose cannon from what I heard, but Specter was always a calm and collected guy."

"I think it had something to do with Templar," Cara said, "but I'm not sure."

"Do you think they kidnapped them," Light asked.

"No," Cara said. "Loose cannon or no, Venti is too strong to have been dragged off without a fight. I'd have heard about it if there was one."

"The circumstances of their departure do not concern us," Chaos said. "For now, we have to worry about the world as a whole before we can focus on individuals." Chaos paused. "However, there is one individual that interests me. What do you know of the Head of the Umbrains?"

"You mean Harley?" Cara raised her eyebrows. "What do you want to know?"

"Who is he? What kind of powers does he possess?" Chaos stopped, lost in thought. "When we fought, he was using less than half of his potential strength. For what reasons did he have in holding back against me, a known child of Bass?"

"The circumstances surrounding his birth are, understandably, murky," Cara said. "Such is the case for all Umbrians. Reports indicate that he was the first Umbrian ever created, with enough strength to keep his extensive family in check. He seems to be a family man, keeping them all safe as best he can. Other than that, there's nothing I can tell you."

"I see." Chaos nodded at his sister. "Thank you for your help. Now I need to ask you one last thing. Where could we find a computer system strong enough to hack into the Arcadian mainframe without being noticed?"  
>"I have the answer," Cara said, "but you're not going to like it. The Templars recently purchased an Operator System similar to the one used in the Resistance. If anything's going to slip by unnoticed, it's going to be that thing. The only other alternative would be breaking into the Resistance, but I have a feeling you don't want to run into Zero."<p>

"With Light, I imagine we could work out some sort of deal," Chaos said, "but we'd prefer not to go down that route. Where is it?"

Cara scribbled down the location of the Templar base. "I'd be careful, Chaos. Even for someone of your caliber, marching headfirst into the enemy isn't exactly a smart thing to do."

"That's why we're not going to go in headfirst," Chaos said. "We'll be going in as Templars."

"Subterfuge," Cara said. "I like it. You may need these," she said, handing Chaos a pair of contacts. "I use them whenever I go outside. The eyes kind of give you away."

Chaos accepted the gift gratefully. "Thanks Cara, I knew I could count on you."

"Be safe you two!" Cara called out as the two of them left the house. "I don't want to hear about my favorite brother getting captured, y'hear?"

Chaos waved the remark aside. "We've got this; don't worry."

Light gave Chaos a wry look. "Don;t tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do."

Chaos nodded. "Yep. Time to find us some Templars."

It really wasn't hard to find them. Their unfortunate victims were speaking out against the evils of all Advent kind when Chaos and Light came by, inquiring more about their organization. After convincing them that they were interested in their cause, they led them into a dark alleyway, where they promptly knocked them unconscious, stripping them of their uniforms and badges.

"Not very pretty, are they," Light said as they dragged the unconscious bodies of the Templars into a corner. "Make sure their bonds are tight enough."

Chaos gave the ropes binding them together one last tug before looking at their handiwork with satisfaction. "That ought to do it." Chaos and Light now resembled Templars, shocking white uniforms matching their coat of arms which they had also stripped from their targets.

"Out of the frying pan," Light said.

"And into the fire," Chaos finished. The two of them made their way to the Templar HQ, nerves creeping up their spine more and more with every step they took.

Entering was no problem. Due to the fact that all of them looked like fashion model rejects, their uniformity made it a simple matter to enter unnoticed. Inside, red infrared light gave the inside an eerie glow.

It wasn't until a brutish man with short hair and a very short temper marched up to them that they experienced any trouble.

"Where were you?" the man, whose badge read Supervisor Crain demanded. "You were ordered back here thirty minutes ago."

"We're sorry sir," Chaos said smoothly. "We got sidetracked in hunting down a pair of Advents."

Crain looked slightly mollified. Slightly. As in slightly less likely to kill them right then and there. "Be that as it may, recruits, you have a job to do, and I expect it done yesterday." Crain looked at them conspiratorially. "The group of Advents Kane is experimenting on is in the back. I want you to make sure no one finds out about this, even if it means terminating the evidence. The Cleansing is nigh."

"And what would that be? Sir?" Light asked.

Crain slapped Light across the face. "If you were any more dense, I'd say you have rocks for brains. Crux has a plan, remember? We introduce the Advents to the Maverick Virus. Then we send them out, infecting the others. Soon, the world will see them for the filthy beasts they are. With any luck, the government will have to put them down, like they did with the reploids."

"But what of the reploids," Light said, rubbing his face. "Won't they get infected as well?"

"Some sacrifices will have to be made," Crain said. "If a few die in the Cleansing, it will be a small matter compared to to the benefits the world will receive when it is free from the Advent plague."

"I see, sir,' Light said. "Very clever."

"Of course it's clever, runt! Crux himself came up with the plan." Crain eyed them suspiciously. "Say, you look shorter than I last saw you."

"It's the shoes," Light said quickly. "The boots make me look taller than I really am."

"Wear the boots next time," Crain said. "It makes you look bigger. More imposing. Respectable. We need to look respectable to gain support in the War on Advents."

"Yes sir," Light said. "Absolutely."

"Good. Now, you, recruit," Crain said, pointing to Chaos, "you will clean the stalls. It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it. And you," he said, turning to Light, "you will stand guard over the Advents in the Cage. Don't let them escape or you will be the one experimented on next."

Chaos gave Crain a cool stare, hatred coursing through his veins. "Yes sir." He was honestly surprised the man couldn't hear the contempt in his voice.

Light gave Chaos a look. It was time they split up. They had prepared for this, however, and know where to meet up once done with their respective jobs.

"Once you're done with the stalls," Chaos muttered, "Meet me at the Cage. Muscle head over there said it should be in the back."

"Got it," Light said lowly. "What about the supercomputer?"

"We'll take care of it, don't worry."

Chaos watched his friend leave before making his way to the stalls. Taking up a mop and a bucket of water, he prepared to clean the bathrooms.

"Some day, huh" Chaos overheard one of the inhabitants of the stalls say to another Templar. "Did you hear? Crux himself is supposed to be coming over. He says the supercomputer will finally be used to bring about the beginning of the Cleansing. Those Advent brats will never know what hit them."

"So it's true then," the other Templar said. "Kane's Virus can really affect the half humans?"

"We don't know yet," the first said. "But we find out today."

"Can't wait," the second said. "I wonder if Crux will let us have some fun with them first. That girl looked pretty cute for an Advent.

Chaos felt the blood rush to his face, rage growing as the words of the cruel joke spun in his head. A cold feeling crept along his spine as he raised his hand. Some slight modifications to the plan would have to be made.

"Hey," the second said, "Is the air getting dryer around here? I can't breathe so well."

"Me neither," the first one gasped. "I can't... breathe."

Chaos tightened his fist, a purple aura emanating the room, filling it with a malevolent energy. "Have fun with this," he spat as the energy crept below, in-between, and above the stalls. "Sleep tight."

There was a cracking sound as both the mens' necks snapped. There was a thudding sound as if a two great weights hit the stall floor at once.

"I hope cleaning that up doesn't come with part of the job," Chaos remarked lightly as he put up his mop. It was time to warn Light. Crux's arrival would ruin their plan.

Chaos walked out the door, bumping into someone as they were about to step inside the bathroom. "I wouldn't go in there," Chaos warned. "It smells like death."

"Thanks for the warning," the Templar said. "these newbies need to learn when to flush, ya know?"

Chaos nodded absentmindedly as he placed an Out of Order sign outside the door. With any luck, his handiwork would go unnoticed for a while.

There was a sudden alarm sound. The Templar who Chaos had just spoken snapped to attention. "Crux is here!"

Chaos looked to the back, springing into action. It was now or never.

Light gave Chaos a look of relief as he saw him at the Cage. "What took you so long? I thought you were just cleaning up the stalls?"

"I was," Chaos said tersely. "Trust me."

"We have to let them go," Light said. "Crux is here. He's going to administer a modified sample of the Virus to them any minute."

"I know." Chaos looked at the inhabitants of the cage, what appeared to be a teenaged girl and a boy surrounded by much younger Advents. "Has Light explained the situation to you?"

The girl spoke up. "Yes. But why are you helping us?"

Chaos removed his contacts. "Because we're Advents like you."

"Here?" The girl moved closer to the bars. "Did the Resistance send you?"

"Don't get any closer," the boy warned the girl. "Look at his eyes. Don't you see what he is?"

"I know, Charley," the girl said. "But what other choice do we have?"

"I'm not accepting help from one of _them_," Charley said. "We can fight our way out by ourselves."

Chaos looked at the girl, ignoring Charley's words. "What's your name?"

"It's Cela," the girl said. "This is my boyfriend, Charley."

"I noticed." Chaos turned to the younger members in the Cage. "We're going to get you out in no time, don't worry. Step back."

Light unsheathed his own oversol, a bright energy saber, and sliced the cage's door in two. "Hurry up," he said, "we don't have much time."

"I trust _you_, Charley said to Light. "But keep that monster away from my girlfriend. His kind are no better than the Templars.

"I'm sorry you feel that way,' Light said with ice in his voice. "Would you prefer him to leave you here? I'm sure the two of you can make it against an entire Templar base."

Charley bristled. "Don't talk to us like that!"

"He wasn't," growled Chaos. "Just you." Chaos looked at the younger Advents slumped against the edge of the Cage, one of the youngest not moving. "How is he?" Chaos asked, pointing at the small bundle.

"He's dead," Cela said. "They experimented on him first. They put some sort of needle in him. He started foaming at the mouth soon after. We couldn't save him"

"Leave him," Chaos said. "Let the dead bury themselves; it's the living who we owe our allegiance to."

"You bastard" Charley said. "I knew your kind was bad. You won't even give him a proper funeral."

"Keep this up, and we'll all need funerals," Light said. "My friend may not be the nicest Advent you'll ever meet, but he's got a good sense of reality. And the reality of this situation is that we can't be carrying any dead weight."

Alarms spread throughout the base. "They're dead!" a Templar exclaimed. "But how?"

"Check the Cage," a commanding voice boomed through the air. "We have traitors in our midst."

"What did you _do_," Light asked Chaos.

Chaos ignored him. "Get behind me," Chaos told the other Advents. "Light, you protect them from the rear."

"Got it," Light said. "Single file line," he said. "We're going to make it."

"How," Charley said hopelessly. "Not even a child of Darkness could take on an entire battalion alone."

"This one can," Chaos said.

"I trust him," Cela said. "And if you were smart, you would too."

Chaos sucked in his breath, preparing for the oncoming horde. Soon, the air was filled with a dark purple glow, dissolving anything it touched. Chaos's eyes glowed faintly. "COME ON," Chaos roared. "COME AND GET IT!"

In an instant, the entire base turned into a war zone. Chaos had unleashed the most terrible and devastating attack in his arsenal.

Darkness Overload.

Half the base was on fire. Bits and pieces of the Templars who didn't get the full blast were strewn across the floor. The alarm was now fully blaring as that same commanding voice spoke over the intercom.

"We have a Child of Darkness in the area," Crux said. "Do not approach. Evacuate the premises immediately."

Chaos raised his hand once more and silenced the alarms. Together, they marched through the walls as they surrounded themselves, bubble wrapped in Chaos's energy field. Wall after wall fell to the awesome power of the son of Bass as they made their way outside.

"Woah..." one of the younger Advents looked up at Chaos in awe. "Did you do that, mister?"  
>Chaos, now now fully concentrated on the annihilation of the base, raised his hands once more. "They were experimenting on the Virus, trying to make it so that it could spread to us as well. I will not let that happen."<p>

Civilians watching would forever remember the incident as the day an entire building disappeared, as if the very hand of God had revoked its very existence from the world. All they could remember was a purple flash, and the Templars home was extinguished in one fell swoop.

The Advents Light and chaos had saved went on their own ways. Even Cela could not look at Chaos, too afraid of the one who had summoned this destruction. For many, it was a calling card.

A child of the God of Destruction was alive. And he was fighting back.


	5. Chapter 5

World of Advent Chapter Five

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! These reviews mean more to me than you know, and help me sculpt the story to be the best of what it can be. CrystalRei- you stated that Chaos is too powerful. I hope to address the shortcomings of his power in this chapter. Also, Advents can activate a further oversol, effectively resembling their reploid parent, but doing so takes far more energy. Again, thank you for reviewing; these short snippets about my story help me keep writing with full vigor.

_It's okay, _the girl said. _We don't have to be scared anymore. So long as we're together, we'll stay safe. We're a family now._

Back at Cara's house, Chaos lay in a nearby bed, cocooned in lime green covers, sweating profusely and muttering in his sleeep.

"What happened?" The first thing Cara had been greeted with when she opened her door had been Light, an unconscious Chaos draped over his back. Sirens wailed in the background, mingling with the frenzied cries of civilians.

"I don't know," Light responded. "He just used one of his techniques, then slumped to the floor. He's been like this ever since."

Cara frowned. "It's not like Chaos to just drop to the floor. What was the attack he used?"

Light frowned. "I'm not really familiar with the names of the techniques you can do. It was huge though. It covered an entire building."

Cara's frown deepened. "How many times did he use this?"

"Twice. Once inside the building and once outside."

Cara made her way over to Chaos, gently lifting one of his eyelids. The pupil was ragged, giving him an even sicklier appearance than before. "Thought so. He must have used Darkness Overload."

"What's that?" Light asked. "I've heard Chaos say something about it before, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"It is the last and greatest weapon in ourt arsenal," Cara explained. "Though being immensely powerful, it comes with several drawbacks. First, very few have the power to summon it among my siblings, and second, the chaotic nature of the power we wield threatens to consume the user if itoo much is unleashed."

Light looked at his friend in alarm. "He'll be okay though, won't he?"

Cara gave a small, helpless shake of the head. "I don't know. Many of my siblings have died after being driven to using just one. That he did two... What was he thinking?"

The bed nearby gave a small shake, and a small, feeble voice could be heard.

"Wasn't thinking," Chaos croaked. "Had to react. Too many Templars."

Cara forced Chaos back down in the bed. "Lie down," she commanded. "You're in no condition to talk." She shook her head wearily. "You're lucky it didn't consume you entirely."

Chaos nodded sleepily before slumping back into the bedspread, dead to the world.

Over the next few days, Cara acted a mix between a sister and surrogate mother for the two of them, feeding and housing them while Chaos recovered. It was during that time that Cara seized the opportunity to learn more about her brother's escapades with Light.

The two of them sat down for dinner, a meal having already prepared earlier that day by Cara. Chaos, still quite unconcious, was unable to join. Amongst the mumbling, a single audible word escaped his lips. A name.

Cara looked over towards her brother. "He really loves her, doesn't he?"

Light nodded. "It's kind of obvious, isn't it?"

Cara smiled. "Sometimes love isn't always so subtle. Sometimes only those who are in its grasp can fail to see it."

"I wonder if she knows," Light pondered. "I always thought that they would end up together someday. She broke Chaos' heart when she left."

"What kind of person was she like," Cara asked. "She must have been special to catch my brother's eye."

Light thought for a moment. "For one," he said, "she was strong. As strong as he was. For another, she was exceptionally beautiful. I'll admit, I envied Chaos at one point in time. The two were always so close, they had been together for as long as they could remember."

"I see." Cara looked into the distance. "She sounds like quite an interesting person."

"She is," Light assured her. "She was very caring and always stood up for the people who had it even worse than we did. But boy did she have a temper!"

"What of your parents," Cara inquired. "Weren't they there at all?"

"Not really," Light said. "I never knew who I was until much later. When I escaped the experimentation in Umera's labs, I was surrounded by sand. That's all I can remember, walking across endless mounds of sand, telling myself that I would find someone, anyone over the next hill."

"And you found them."

Light laughed. "No, they found me. I was half dead when they dragged me to their oasis. When I first saw her, I thought she was a mirage."

"So what of their parents," Cara pushed. "I know Bass never stuck around long for any of us, but our mothers usually kept us long enough until we could fend for ourselves."

"Chaos didn't want his family getting hurt. You have to understand, this was at the peak of the Templar's power, unhindered by the laws of the desert. Anyone caught with an Advent was liable to be killed. He left before they could get hurt."

"I see. And what about the girl? Where were her parents in all of this?"

Light thought for a moment. "She never really told me. All she would ever say is that her mother died in childbirth and her father was once a great hero."

"_Once_ a great hero?" Cara raised her eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"Beats me," Light said, digging into his food. "She never said."

"So what kind of dangers did you have to face? Surely someone was there to take care of you."

"Just us," Light said. "But we usually didn't come across anything dangerous. Mostly bandits, cutthroats, those kind of people. Every now and then though, we'd come across something nasty, generally a remnant from the Elf Wars. We nearly died several times fighting those things off."

"What stopped you from it," Cara asked with rapt attention. "Did my brother have anything to do with it?"

Light shook his head. "The two of them both were exceptionally strong. I was the weak link in the group; my brain was my biggest contribution. I could detect long forgotten traps left behind in the sand when no one else could. No, it was something else that kept us from dying. It may have been a mirage... It appeared when we needed a place to rest, away from all the dangers of the desert. It was blue, and flickered. The only thing stopping us from disregarding it entirely was the fact that all three of us could see it. It told us not to worry, and that it would not let its neice die, nor the son of his closest friend. I was sure we were hallucinating at that point."

"What happened?" Cara asked curiously.

"It showed us where we would be safe. There were pods everywhere- mowst of them smashed. It was underground, a bunker long forgotten since the Elf Wars began. We traveled to its center, where we found something."

"What was it?" Cara was at the edge of her seat now.

"I can't say." Light gave her an apologetic look. "It's not my secret alone to keep. All I can say is that we found what kept the bunker protected and powered by."

Cara leaned back, disappointed. "Surely after all these years you can tell." 

Light shook his head once more. "It's a secret that doesn't go away with age. That kind of information could be damning in the wrong hands."

Cara nodded in acceptance. "I think I get it. Still, part of me really wants to know what it is." She paused. "I can't believe you three went through so much together. You must be very close."  
>"We were. Chaos and I still are. Light looked outside as he heard more sirens. "I should go lead them on a false trail. We don't want Arcadia to find out that Chaos is here. You'd be at risk as well."<p>

"It's too dangerous." Cara turned on the news. Where the building once stood, reporters swarmed around it, the words TERORIST ATTACK flashing across the screen. In the background, Light noticed four figures with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"They've dispatched the Royal Advents," Cara said with finality. "The chosen, hand-picked Advents to serve each sect of the Arcadian army, each trained by a Guardian. Do you really think you can take them?"

"I don't intend on fighting them," Light explained. "I just need to throw them off our scent."

Cara stopped to listen to the news report.

"Reports indicate that the initial attack was done inside," a spokesperson said. "We have reason to believe that the Children of Darkness may be involved."

The report switched to a different person, who was then questioned someone of oriental descent, harsh features on his face, someone who wouldn't look out of place in a martial arts seminar.

"Here we have Zazhong, Royal Advent of the Rekku Gundan army. Have you found any leads yet, Zazhong?"

Zazhong's stare was a hard one. "Not yet," he said. "Eyewitnesses indicate that six or seven Advents of varying ages fled the scene. If anyone has any information concerning any of these individuals, we urge them to come forward immediately."

The reporter took back the mic. "There you have it. If anyone has any information, plase come forward now. The hotline number is..."

Light turned off the broadcast. "I think that's my que as an 'eyewitness acount'."

"You can't possibly be thinking of going," Cara said. "What if someone recognizes you?"

"They were probably focused on Chaos," Light said. "Besides, I'll just play dumb if I have to. It's not like Chaos left something large enough to leave prints on."

Cara looked slightly mollified, but concerned all the same. "Just be careful, okay? You and Chaos are the closest thing I can call a functional family."

"I'll be fine," Light assured her. He was touched that she regarded him as a brother, even after the short amount of time having known each other. "This isn't my first rodeo."

Light left on foot, not wanting to attract unnecessary attention on a Slider, blending in with the tide of people, he made his way to the area of the incident.

Despite it being several days after the initial destruction of the Templar HQ, people still flocked around it, curious to know what had caused such a large building to vanish in an instant.

Light scanned the people around him, careful to make himself one of the crowd. Light bought a camera from a nearby store to complete his 'civilian' getup. Throught he lense of the cameral, Light focused on the Royal Advents in the distance.

Venti, Specter, Flare, and Mist were the original Royal Advents, the true children of the 4 Guardians. Now that Venti and Specter were gone, however, their lieutenants took their place. For Venti, Zazhong stood the proud leader of the Rekku Gundan army. Specter left, leaving an unnamed Advent, always garbed in armor to take his place. Some speculated that this unknown Advent was always in oversol, never letting its guard down.

Zazhong's infamous temper could be seen even now as he ordered troops in the air to keep a perimeter. Flare, Fefnir's hot blooded son commanded the troops on the ground. Mist and the unnamed Advent stood to the side.

Light turned his head to see who Zazhong was talking to now. With a feeling of dread, he reckonized Neige among the reporters conversing with Zazhong. He began to rethink his opting not to wear a disguise. While Neige may not know him personally, he looked very much like someone she did know and was in no hurry to find out what dots she would connect were she to see him.

Light made a small advance towards Zazhong once Neige left to discuss things with her news crew.

"Sir," he addressed the black haired Advent. "I may have information on the incident that occurred here."

Zazhong whirled around to face him. "Why have you not come sooner? This investigation's integrity is dependent on eyewitness accounts. If you have something to say, spit it out now."

"Well," Light said in a very good (and quite possibly accurate) representation of a nervous person. "I don't know much, but I saw the two oldest Advents head in that direction." Light pointed in the area opposite of Cara's neighborhood.

"Sector 5B-87," Zazhong mused. "I don't believe we've looked there yet. Thank you, civilian."

"No problem," Light was beginning to say before he was accosted by a woman in bright orange hair.

Oh no.

"Do you have any information on what happened here?" Neige asked before she got a glimpse of Light's face. "Oh my God," she whispered. "You look just like him."

Light bolted, Neige hot on his trails.

"Wait," Neige called out. "I just want to talk to you!"

"Not right now, thanks," Light called back. "I'll schedule an interview at a later date." Like never.

"Do you know an Advent named Cipher," Neige called out as she reached a dead end, Light having slipped in one of the many branching alleys. She seemed to pause for a moment. "Are you Light?"

Light grimaced as he slunk back to Cara's house. Having given the reporter the slip, he cursed himself now for not wearing a heavier disguise.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost overlooked something of crucial detail in Cara's neighborhood. While not always the most active place, there was generally at least one neighbor out with his sprinkler. Now not so much as a cat roamed outside. Curtains would open just a fraction wide while Light would pass, only to shut tightly closed when he looked in its direction.

Odd as it was, Light believed to know the source of this phenomenon. And it wasn't good.

Sure enough, as he opened Cara's door, his fears were confirmed.

A circle of Advents surrounded Chaos and Cara. Each one of them had violet eyes.

"So good of you to join us," their leader spoke. "My name is Kai. You may have heard of me. Please, sit."

"I prefer to stand." Light eyed the Advents warily.

Kai shrugged indifferently. "So be it. Doesn't bother me. I was just being polite, you know."

Light gave Cara a questioning look.

"I'm sorry," she said. "They came before I could do anything about it."

"What's wrong with a little family get together?" Kai asked. "Is it so wrong that I want to see my older siblings?"

"You're here because of Chaos," Light said.

"Bingo," said Kai. "I've come to give you a proposition of sorts. These are troubling times, in which us Advents nee to stick together. Do you want to join the Children of Darkness in our quest for world peace?"

"Hah." From the other side of the room, Light could see Chaos. He was sweating profusely and seemed to be in pain, but otherwisde okay. "Peace, is that what you call it? You're little more than a terrorist group."

Kai shook his head sadly. "It saddens me to have my brother think of me as a terrorist. True, people have gotten hurt, but we were never the ones to have fired first. Always, the humans threw the first stone. It was never my wish to see anyone get hurt, but sometimes fighting is necessary."

"I shudder to think what you call an unnecessary evil," Chaos spat. "I'll never join you."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Oh is that so? The great Chaos is too noble for the likes of his brothers and sisters, is that it? That demonstration you pulled back at the Templars, was that peace? Are we to have hypocrites like you or fools like Ciel who believe that this world can be saved through nonviolent means?"

"I'd rather be a hypocrite than see myself become what you have, Kai" Chaos said. "Your organization is hardly better than the Templars. Have you sunk so low to have become what you swore to resist?"

Kai took no notice of Chaos' statements, instead opting to allow tiny explosions of arcane energy dance across his fingertips, touching his brother's chest. "I could kill you right now, if I wanted to."

"Then do it," Chaos spat defiantly. "I won't join you in this crusade of yours."

Kai stopped the chaotic energy just before it reached Chaos. "So feisty. Tell me, Chaos, what is it that paves the path to destruction? I'll tell you. Since the world began, it has engaged in a titanic power struggle in which one side overcomes the other. For a while the oppressors oppress the weak unrtil the oppressed stand up and fight. Then it is the oppressors that become the oppressed. The cycle continues. I wish to break that cycle."

"What makes you think you could break that cycle," Chaos asked.

"It's simple," Kai said. "Only when the world is united under one banner can it truly achieve peace. For centuries, the humans have seperated themselves from the mavericks due to one key defining feature- the Maverick Virus. They watched as their creations became warped, their minds distorted as their darkest intentions came to life. But they were never the victims of the Virus. That key seperation has led them to believe themselves falsely superior, above the likes of reploidkind."

"What does this have to do with anything," Chaos asked. "The Maverick Wars are over. They were before our time."

"Patience, brother. I'm getting to it." Kai took a deep breath, a maniacal glint in his eye. "The humans stood by and watches their creations fight for them, die for them. For what? So that the human race could survive? So that the pure, Virus free humans could judge a machine unworthy simply because it could get sick?" He laughed humorlessly. "That time is over. Tell me brother, are you aware of the Templars recent acquisition of a Virus that will make half humans susceptible to the illness?"

Chaos and Light shared a look. "We may have heard of it."

Kai held a syringe to the light, its black liquid foaming with the movement of its container. "We are making modifications to it as we speak. This time, the humans will not be able to hide under a rock and wait it out while their children go to war for them. If the humans want to watch us burn, they can burn with us."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Would it kill you people to review? I work really hard on this story; it's not something that can be uploaded on a whim. Even if it's short, could you tell me what you think of the story, what needs to improve? Thanks to all who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. By the way, it's Cipher's POV next chapter.

World of Advent Chapter Six

"_It's no use," _Chaos said. "_This world has become far too corrupt." _The two were older now, more experienced in the ways of the world. _"It can still be saved," _the girl argued. _"Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to save it." _

"If the humans want to watch us burn, then they can burn with us." Kai's parting message was still fresh on Chaos and Light's minds as they prepared to leave Cara's house.

"Do you really have to go?" Cara asked them, her face scrunched up in anxiety. "You're safe here."

"But you're not," Chaos reminded her. "Not so long as we're here. Besides, we have work to do."

Light nodded in agreement. "Not now that we're tantamount to open war with the Children of Darkness. They'll be coming after us again soon."

Cara looked at them both in apprehension. "Just stick together, alright? It's not safe to go alone."

Chaos and Light shared a brief look. "We'll stick together," Chaos said, his stomach twisting as he said so. "Don't worry so much."

Chaos made his way to the door, enjoying the fresh scent of the outdoors, something he had missed during the brief period of his sickness. Light followed quickly behind.

"You know we can't keep that promise," Light said. "There's too much to be done without splitting up."

"I know," Chaos said. "I just don't want her to worry about us." Chaos was about to say more when the door opened once again, but quickly changed his mind.

"You'll need this," Cara said, handing Chaos a stack of papers. "It contains the information of all our brothers and sisters who have not yet joined Kai."

"Chaos was hesitant about accepting the papers. "Don't get involved in this, Cara. If they know about your interference in their plans they might come after you too."

"I'll take my chances," Cara said. "Besides, I'm not totally defenseless." She allowed a small spark to explode over her right hand.

Chaos nodded in thanks. "When all this is over, I'll visit again."

"Anytime," Cara said. "Just be wary of the Umbrians, alright? They've been seen with the Children of Darkness way too much for my liking. There may be an alliance forming. Oh, and Light- an old friend of yours is looking for you. I think you'll find him at the Pier."

"An old friend?" Light asked, confused. "Who is it?"

"I think he said his name was James," Cara said. "Whatever it was, he wants to talk to you."

"Will do," Light said as the two of them made their departure.

"You take care of what you need to," Chaos said. "I have another family reunion planned."

"Be careful," Light warned his friend. "You may be exceptional even among your siblings, but that doesn't make you immortal."

"I know. I'll be careful," Chaos promised. "Meet me at the apartment complex by nightfall."

Chaos watched his friend walk to towards the Pier before shifting through the papers Cara gave him. It appeared that most of his siblings were located somewhat near each other, something Chaos was apprehensive about. It wasn't like his siblings to move closer together. Kai must be influencing them, Chaos decided. He would have to make his move quickly, before it was too late.

The area where his siblings had relocated to was not an easy one to get to. Chaos had to use a Slider to pass most of the traffic on his way to the center of Neo Arcadia, where Ragnarok's ghastly influence still lingered.

Eventually, Chaos reached a point where using a Slider would be not only useless but dangerous as well. Rotting building parts would fall at random intervals, most of the buildings reduced to rubble. With a start, Chaos realized that he must be close to Hotel Ruin. He would have to be careful not to be seen, else someone might alert Kai to his presence.

Chaos deposited his Slider under an outcropping of rock, making mental notice of it so he could return to it later. The rest of the journey would be have to be on foot.

Chaos climbed over the sixth collapsed building, breathing heavily, wishing Ragnarok had done a cleaner job with eliminating the rubble. At last, he saw the opening in the jungle of broken buildings- the entrance to the Pit, where the Children of Darkness were rumored to have been seen. Kneeling down, Chaos entered the opening hesitantly, afraid the buildings would collapse further if it were the wrong gateway.

Right away, Chaos knew he had chosen right. Despite it being a small opening, it gave way to a vast underground world, a world where survival of the fittest reigned supreme.

Lining the path further down were torches of all kind. Every now and then, Chaos would catch a pair of eyes, usually violet like his own, before they disappeared. When at last he reached the central area, it was lit with an advanced system of lighting, something that resembled a small sun at its core.

"Welcome to the Pit," someone smirked. "Care to give me some cash? I'll make sure you don't hurt your pretty little neck that way."

Chaos faced the man with a cold stare.

"The eyes," the same man muttered. "Why'd he have to be with them? Sorry to bother you," he said quickly, hobbling off.

Chaos sighed. He had faced his fair share of pickpockets and thieves before, but they seemed unaware of his status for the most part. That he knew he was a child of Bass was a sure sign that he was close. His siblings were near.

A faint white blur caught Chaos' attention. But after whirling around to see what it was, it had already disappeared. Chaos had a bad feeling about whatever it was.

Kai might think it fitting that they dance upon the grave of a throne, Chaos thought, but he found it disturbing. Flashes of citizens fleeing the blast could be seen etched onto sidewalks and the few buildings that still stood. But making his way to the outskirts of the Pit was necessary, as it was there that he would find his brothers and sisters.

It wasn't long before Chaos found one of his siblings. Huddled around a fire, machine parts strewn around them, it appeared that they were in a makeshift mechanic site. Chaos looked back as something white flashed from the corner of his eye.

One of the mechanics looked up as his name was called.

"Hey Charles," the unknown person called. "Kai wants to see you once you're done with that Slider."

"Sure thing," Charles called back.

Chaos thought for a moment. Where had he heard that name before? Light must have mentioned it to him in passing, Chaos realized. This was the Advent who used to work with Light's brother, Cipher.

With horror, Chaos realized that the Children of Darkness really were recruiting outside the family. Soon their numbers would rival the Templars.

Soon, the people around the fire were aware of Chaos' presence. Chaos noted that more than one had violet eyes.

"So the prodigal son returns," a girl said. She was among Chaos' siblings. "What brings you all the way down here? I thought you abandoned us."

"I never abandoned you Reza," Chaos said heavily. "I just think there are better alternatives than Kai's madness."

Reza fiddled with a bundle next to her. Chaos realized that it must be her baby brother, her parents having died some time prior.

"His madness has kept us all alive," Reza retorted. She sounded hostile, but made room for her brother all the same.

"His madness may get us all killed some day," Chaos said wearily. "Surely you've realized that he's become drunk with power?"

Reza shook her head. "All he wants is to see our family together, unharmed. Whatever you may think of him, at his core he wants the best for us all."

"I wish I could believe that," Chaos said as he sat down. "So why are you here, Charles? I thought you were with Harley."

"Harley thought it best that we strengthen our bonds with the other strong Advent families," Charles said. "Besides, the Templars infected my old Head with the Maverick Virus as a test subject. If it weren't for the Templars, I would still have a family."

Chaos realized that the kid wasn't malicious, just someone who had his life stolen from him. Kai had done a good job brainwashing him, Chaos thought to himself. Whether Kai knew the Templars really did infect the Head or not, he doubted even Kai knew.

"The Templars aren't to blame for everything," Chaos said. "They may make our lives hell, but the Virus was before their time."

"So?" Charles asked. "It's not like they aren't weaponizing it as we speak. Kai says that if we don't learn how to keep up with them, then we'll be annihilated instead.

Chaos had to admit that they had a point there. He had seen first hand how far Templar was willing to go to achieve their goals.

"Surely there's a better alternative than outright war," Chaos pleaded with them. "I don't want to have to fight you."

"Why are we fighting each other," Reza asked, "if we're a family. Shouldn't we stick together? Kai believes that we don't stand a chance alone. We could use you, Chaos. You always were the most gifted of us all."

"I can't do that," Chaos said softly. "My allegiance is to the world, not one small part of it."

"What world? You mean the one that tried to have us all killed before we could talk?" Reza stood up angrily, holding her baby brother safely in one hand. "They never gave us a chance, why should we give them one?"

"I think we should forgive them," Chaos said finally. "Wanton hatred never solved anything."

Reza snorted. "Like you've ever forgiven those monsters. Why do you fight, if not for revenge?"

"I made a promise to an old friend," Chaos said simply. "I don't kill because they are human. I only kill when I have to."

Reza deflated a little, sitting back down. "And if we do? What then?"

Chaos looked up at her, glad to have made this much progress. "We talk. Eventually, the world will learn to accept its differences. Until then, I will be fighting for that day."

Reza glanced toward where Kai undoubtedly lay in his bunker. "Maybe..."

Chaos opened his mouth to press the issue, sure he could convince them to stop Kai's reckless crusade, when the ground beneath them exploded.

White uniforms seemed to come out of nowhere as Templar made their advance.

"Today is the day we wipe out the Children of Darkness," Chaos could hear above the pandemonium. "Strike them down, once and for all!" There was a brief blow to his head, and Chaos knocked sideways. A piece of the buildings around them had fallen.

Chaos woke with a start, looking around for Reza and her brother, but was met with darkness. The Templars had destroyed the central lighting system. Soon, torches were being stripped from the walls, violet energy lighting up in the darkness.

Chaos made a fist of his own arcane energy, giving him sight to the macabre seen before him.

Templar fought against Advent until one of them dropped, a bloody crest carved into their side. The Children of Darkness were slowly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of Templar. Even in the darkness, Chaos could see that the battle was slowly favoring the humans.

Chaos gritted his teeth. With the little visibility he had, and how spread out everyone was, there was no way he could use Darkness Overload. He would have to fight one on one.

Chaos loosed two energy sabers from the void, cutting Templar down wherever they approached. Soon, a pile of corpses lay at his feet, with no sign of it letting up.

Just then, a war cry split the air, accompanied by a vast orb of violet energy, illuminating everything under it. Kai stood next to it, in full oversol, looking like a mirror image of their father.

"Take cover!" Kai called. "Hells Rolling on three!"

The Children of Darkness stopped to listen to their leader, grins on their faces as they realized what was about to happens.

"One!" Violet discs appeared at the sides of each Child of Darkness.

"Two!" The discs flew in the air, guided by the chaotic energies of the sphere above.

"Three!" The discs made contact with the Templars, often cutting them in two if not severing a limb or two.

The Templars may have started the fight, but the Children of Darkness had ended it. When the lights came back on at last, a terrifying scene met those under it.

Some of the Templars were still alive, crawling back to the entrance when Kai descended upon them, cutting them down with a swift blow. Some of the less merciful ones were cracking the bones of the Templars as they lay dying, chaotic energies pouring forth into the bodies of the fallen.

Chaos looked around him, seeing Reza alive to his relief. "Reza!" he called out. "Are you alright?"

Reza did not respond. Fearing that she may have been hit with a stray bullet, Chaos made his way over to her, where Reza held up her baby brother's dead body.

The small child had been caught in the crossfire.

"Forgive this," Reza's voice shook. "I'll never forgive them." Her eyes were cold, empty when she looked towards Kai. "I've made my choice."

"I'm sorry," Chaos whispered. "I didn't know."

"Do you think they were worth forgiving?" Reza said bitterly. "Do you think they would have given us a chance?"

Chaos looked around him in despair. What if Kai was right? What if there really wasn't a better option? Chaos shook his head. No, he had made a promise to her. He would stray from his path, not even after this tragedy.

On the opposite side of Arcadia, Light had just made it to the Pier. To his distaste, he saw Templar activists lining the streets. Adding to his disgust was the number of supporters they seemed to accumulate.

At the edge of the pier, a lone human stood, waiting for someone.

"Hey James," Light called out. "What's up?"

"Oh," the man said. "Hello." He had dark hair and the ghost of a beard. His eyes seemed to dart back and forth, almost guiltily.

"What are you doing here?" James, Light remembered, was a Neo Arcadian soldier who had volunteered to help in the Outer Colonies. "Why aren't you out defending the Colonies?"

James shook his head bitterly. "They're gone," he said.

"Gone?" Light asked. "What do you mean?"

"_Your_ kind destroyed them." A figure stepped out from behind a pillar. She was dressed all in white, with a few accolades seen. A Templar.

James fiddled with something guiltily. Light recognized it as a Templar propaganda pamphlet. "Light, this is Amy, my girlfriend."

"You... you're with the Templars?" Light reeled in shock. "But why?"

"The better question is why James has an Advent as a friend," Amy said.

Light glared at her. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing," she said. "It's your kind that has the problem."

"Settle down," James said. "We can talk over lunch."

'Talking' ended up to be very little more than Light and Amy glaring daggers at each other while James ordered them all food.

"I'm thinking about joining Templar," James said.

"Really," Light said sarcastically. "What else? Planning on starting neo nazism as well?"

"Well," James said, "I wanted to explain myself first."

"Do so quickly," Light said, "before your girlfriend here decides to kill me like the rest of Templar."

"Hey," Amy said, "the Advents are the bloodthirsty ones. We just want to survive."

Light gave out a harsh laugh. "From the beginning, Templar never gave us a chance. You never gave us time to prove ourselves."

Amy's expression was mingled with confusion as Light spoke. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by James.

"Act civil, you two." James gave his girlfriend a look. "I'll tell you what happened, okay? Just hear me out, all right?"

Light nodded curtly. "I'll give you three minutes."

"Thank you." James began recanting his story. "For a while, the colony I served was peaceful. Without Weil's armies attacking us, we were free to rebuild. And we did. For a time, we were happy."

James looked up, half expecting to be interrupted, but, sensing no such thing, continued.

"Everything changed when a small Advent colony moved close by. We were suspicious of them, but decided to give them the opportunity of living there as well. A month passed and we realized that they had been stealing from us. We sent an ambassador to negotiate with them, but he never returned. That night, they attacked. It was horrible. Each one of them had evil, purple eyes, each wielding a terrible energy. We were defenseless against their attacks. If it weren't for Templar, I wouldn't have survived."

James looked towards Amy. "It was Amy here who saved me. She introduced me to the Templars." James looked pleadingly at Light, begging him to understand.

"I understand," Light said. "I understand that you're basing an entire race off of one small faction's actions." Light faced Amy, an intense look in his eye. "Take me to your recruiting centers. I know you have them. I'll prove your definition of an Advent wrong."

Amy smirked. "Very well. But I'm not responsible for what will happen."

"I can handle myself," Light said coolly. "James, are you okay with this?"

James shook his head in exasperation. "This was never my intent, but sure. Go ahead. Do what you have to."

The three of them made their way to an abandoned sushi shop, Amy leading the way. Amy gave a curt nod to the security detail guarding the door, and they were met with a Templar's recruiting room.

Humans of all races were gathered, each one in a startlingly white uniform, each with a pistol at their side.

"Hey Amy," one greeted her. "How's it going?" Then, seeing Light, his eyes narrowed. "Have you brought a prisoner?"

"I'm here of my own accord," Light responded icily.

The man picked up his weapon, only to be stopped by Amy.

"There's a busy street outside," she reprimanded the man. "If you fire, someone will hear you."

Light could feel the intensity of the glares the room gave him. Ignoring them entirely, he spoke up amidst the silence. "Many of you are here because you believe Advents to be inherently evil. That's not the case, however. We look like you, talk like you, we even eat like you do! But we can't be treated the same? What do you have against reploids and their children?"

At this, the stillness of the room broke, replacing itself with a wild commotion of shouts and arguments.

"Reploids killed my family!"

"It's unnatural," another said, "for a human and a reploid to be together. Their children are abominations."

"You Advents think you're superior," another called out. "What about us?"

Light raised his hands, making sure not to release any of his oversol, telling them that he would set their opinions straight. "Can you get them to settle down," he asked Amy.

Amy nodded. "The enemy has laid down his arms," she said. "Stand down."

Light faced the crowd once more. "It's true that I am part reploid," he said, "but I am also part human. Some of you have grudges against the reploids." His voice hardened. "Grow up. The reploids are not the source of all evil."

"If it weren't for the reploids," someone said, "we wouldn't have war."

Light looked at the woman pityingly. "Where were the reploids in the Old Days then? What about when human fought against human? Humans fought each other to the brink of extinction. What makes you think reploids had anything to do with that? Let it go."

The woman looked away, a confused expression on her face.

"I think you've had enough time," Amy said. "It is good to see an Advent who'd rather try diplomacy than war as a first resort though."

"Funny," Light said, "I was going to say the same about you."

She held her hand to shake Light's, but stopped, a curious expression on her face. A red spot appeared on her stomach, slowly spreading as she slumped to the floor.

At the end of the hall, Five people discarded their Templar uniforms, revealing a mix between violet and hard, black eyes. Their leader held a smoking gun.

"It's a ruse!" the Templars shouted. "We've been tricked.!"

"No!" Light cried, "Stop! Listen to me!"

But it was no use. The Templars quickly found the five Advents hidden in the back, and fired upon them. The Advents fought viciously, but were quickly overcome by Templar's numbers.

Light felt a cold barrel to the back of his neck. Shifting his head slightly, Light could see James holding it to his head. Next to him lay the dying body of his girlfriend. "Let this go? No, Light. It's your kind that needs to go."

"I didn't know," Light said. "I swear I didn't know."

"I'll let you go this time, _old friend_," James spat. "But next time, we meet as enemies."

Light ran out the door as the paramedics arrived, taking advantage of the chaos. When he was safe, Light cursed. Why had it all gone so wrong?

Light received a call from Chaos, who told a similar story. Light swallowed painfully. It appeared as if the fatal gears of war were turning, and there was nothing they could do about it.

The war of Advent against Templar had at last begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update time. I've been VERY busy with schoolwork and other things. Encouragement helps though, and reviews certainly do just that. Anyway, without further ado, I present World of Advent Chapter Seven.

World of Advent Chapter Seven

The past week for Cipher had been a very busy one. After sending in his application to the Resistance, he found himself taking all kinds of tests to ensure he was qualified to be part of the Resistance. Now that he had finally passed them all, he was stuck waiting on his ride.

"Where is she?" Cipher muttered. "She said she would be here thirty minutes ago."

It was just as Cipher contemplated riding his C-Slider all the way to the Resistance that an orange hovercar strolled into the parkway and a woman with hair matching the color of her car stepped out.

"I'm so sorry Cipher," Neige panted. "I couldn't get the car started."

Cipher climbed into the car. "You know, I could have just used my Slider and saved you the trouble."

Neige shook her head as she checked the mirror, putting the car in reverse. "And leave you all alone on the day when you finally get accepted into the Resistance? Someone had to be your escort."

Cipher leaned back into his seat, enjoying the feeling of the wind ruffling his hair through the opening in the windshield. "Thanks, I guess. At least I did get accepted. I wasn't aware of how many physicals you had to take for it."

From the front, Neige grinned. "The physicals, I wasn't worried about. I thought for sure you would fail that psychiatric exam. Don't they have to make sure you're not crazy before letting you in?"  
>"Ha ha." Cipher let out a sarcastic laugh. "The only crazy one here is you. Didn't you crash through the Enforcer's blockade just to get a good picture of those pantheons that were unearthed in Sector A-43?"<p>

"Something like that," Neige said. "But the pantheons weren't even active; I don't see what everyone was so excited about."

"And crashing through three dozen rows of 'Caution- Do Not Enter' tape doesn't count as excited? What would you consider over the top?"

"Crashing through four dozen rows," Neige said in response. Not that that's stopped me before."

Cipher rolled his eyes. "Remind me why I agreed to get in a car with you?"

"Because you trust me implicitly?" Neige said innocently. "That, and your C-Slider wouldn't get you half as far as you would need to go."

"Don't knock the C-Slider," Cipher warned. "After the modifications I've made to her, she can go at least three times further than the leading Slider brand."

"Fine," Neige said. "Just don't come whining to me when you run out of money for whatever you use to power that thing."

"It's actually a condensed version of the Ciel System," Cipher said proudly. "It won't run out of energy- it can't."

"I'm impressed," Neige said. "How come you haven't released some of these patents? Then you could support me when I get to old to be a reporter."

Cipher snorted. He doubted he could see any age where Neige wasn't crashing through Enforcer blockades to be the first to get to a new story. "The day you retire is the day I'll sell my C-Slider."

"Your loss," Neige said. "You could make some serious Zenny off of that thing."

The two drove in comfortable silence for the remainder of the rest of the trip, finally making their way to the fabled Resistance. Hovercars were strewn throughout the area as they made their way to a parking space.

"We're late!" Neige found a space that wasn't miles away from the entrance and the two leapt out of the car. "Go on without me," she said. "You're faster than I am."

Cipher didn't need to be told twice. Grasping his acceptance letter in one hand, Cipher rushed towards the entrance, trying to keep calm.

"You're not too late," Cipher told himself. "There's still time."

Cipher made it just in time to see the doors close behind him, making his way into the Command Room of the Resistance, where several recruits could be seen. The room was lightly decorated for the occasion, with two massive Operator systems overseen by two reploids with red and yellow hair, respectively. Cipher stood at the end of the line, envying their calm, poised statures while he tried to catch his breath.

"Now that everyone is here," droned a tall, unnamed reploid, "it is time to begin." The reploid looked down at his notes, beginning what Cipher knew would be a long and dull speech. "We welcome you, young recruits, to the Resistance. I'm sure you have many expectations for what you will be doing here. Sadly, not all of you will be rushing to the front of the battlefield in a fit of heroics. First, you must prove yourself as a loyal member of this great establishment. To do this, we will have you taking on several low level assignments, from deliveries to basic combat training. When we agree that you have been with us for a long enough time, we will test you and assign you where you will be most useful. Do not expect for all of you to be put on patrol right away. Good day to you all."

A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped up to the platform. Cipher immediately recognized her as Ciel.

"Thank you for those... inspiring words, Austruche," Ciel said. She cleared her throat. "Welcome to the Resistance. Though better off than it was 20 years ago, the world has still not achieved the peace we desire. There is much work to be done; I thank you for willing to help us achieve that peace we desire."

Ciel walked back to her usual place beside the blood red reploid known as Zero as a reploid with a see-through visor took her place.

"My name is Colbur," the reploid said. "And for now, I will be in charge of making sure you know your way around here. Come closer to receive your first mission."

Cipher couldn't help but feel a ripple of excitement though his first mission was likely something akin to grunt work. Following the other trainees, he made his way to Colbur's podium.

Colbur gave them all a smile. "You've made it this far. All that remains is to become acquainted with the Resistance and its people." He handed them each a stack of papers. "These are your missions for today."

Each trainee ahead of Cipher walked away purposefully, intent on completing whatever assignment was at hand. Just as Cipher reached Colbur, however, he noticed the reploid had run out of papers.

"Looks like I've run out," Colbur said. "Don't worry," he added, seeing the expression on Cipher's face. "I still have something for you to do. Ciel needs something delivered and we're out of couriers to deliver it. Do you know where to go?"

Cipher shook his head. "No sir."

Colbur pointed Cipher towards Ciel's personal quarters. "She's seeing an old friend of hers right now, but she should be free by the time you get there."

Cipher thanked him and headed to Ciel's quarters, a million thoughts racing through his head. Ciel, the legendary hero of the Resistance! It was one thing to even see her, but to be given a mission directly involving the Resistance leader? It was almost too good to be true. And yet... a different sort of thought broke through Cipher's thoughts. Just who was his family? It was true, Cipher acknowledged, he did look like Ciel. But that could mean nothing. But what if Neige was right? It could mean everything.

Cipher had already reached Ciel's door, still trapped in his own thoughts. He was about to knock when he heard voices, one very familiar. They sounded angry, their pitches rising.

"I've been through this before," Ciel shouted through the door. "What if you're wrong? I can't face something like that again."

"You don't understand," Neige shouted in return. "He's JUST like you. He's even a genius, I know he is. So what if we've been wrong before? And the name-"

"The name means nothing," Ciel said miserably. "The others came with his name as well. I wouldn't be surprised if his parents named him that to pass him off as my baby."

"He's not like those others," Neige said softly. It became hard to hear them through the white retractable door. "HE reminds me so much of you two. He's stubborn, just like you and Zero. He's strong and smart, but he's afraid. He can't accept his own heritage."

"Has he taken a blood test" Ciel asked. It sounded as if the two had calmed down.

"No," Neige said. "Despite everything I tell him, he still won't take the damn test. I think, deep down, he's angry. Whoever he thinks his parents are, he wanted them to be there for him since his birth. I think he's bitter."

"Whoever he belongs to," Ciel said, "he'll be welcomed here. But I can't promise you anything, Neige." There was a long pause. "It's good to see you again," Ciel said at last.

"You too," Neige said. "Tell Zero I said hello, would you?"

"Of course," Ciel responded. "Come back anytime, okay? We miss you."

"I'll see if I can find some spare time," Neige said. "Goodbye Ciel."

Cipher hastened to back up as the door opened, Neige stepping out. She looked surprised to see him. "Cipher! Aren't you supposed to be doing missions with the other trainees?"

"I am," Cipher said with supreme awkwardness. "My first mission is to report to Ciel."

"Ah." Neige looked back at the door. "How much did you hear?" When Cipher said nothing, she sighed. "Come here," she said, motioning to the floor. "I'll explain. You see, before I even met you, I was looking for Ciel's children. Like many others, including Ciel herself at the time, I didn't believe them dead. So many people took advantage of this, sending in their own children, disguised with blonde hair and blue eyes. Most of them were hologram displacements, easy to dispel, but some... More than once Ciel had the false hope of being reunited with her sons, only to find out that she had been tricked when the blood report came in. After a while, she began to lose hope."

"But you kept looking." Cipher looked up at Neige. "Just what were their names?"

"Light and Cipher," Neige said. "Light was their firstborn child. Cipher was their second." She looked out the window. "I met someone the other day who looked a lot like you, you know. I know this is a lot to put on you, but what do you think? Could Light and Cipher still be alive? Who do you think you are?"

It was a while before Cipher answered. "I don't know yet. Until then, I'm just going to go on with my life as usual. But, no matter who I am, I'm going to make my own life."

Neige smiled. "Whoever your parents are, I'm sure they'd be proud of you. I sure am."

Cipher nodded, swallowing the hard knot that was forming in his throat. "Thanks Neige."

"No problem," Neige said. "Now, don't you have a mission to do?"

"Oh yeah!" Cipher sprang up. "I have to deliver something."

"Well, good luck," Neige said. "I'll stop by later to check up on you. I have no doubt that you'll be one of the greatest Resistance members here." Neige walked away, waving to Cipher before leaving Ciel's floor.

Cipher took a deep breath before knocking on Ciel's door.

"Enter!"

The door slid open, revealing Ciel and Zero's personal quarters to him for the first time. On one side of the room, heavy stacks of papers lined up next t incredibly complex formulas. The other side had different energy weapons lining the wall, an old book, "The Art of War," the only paper that could be seen.

"You must be Cipher," Ciel said in greeting. "Colbur said he'd send someone to deliver the E-Crystals."

"Is that my first mission, ma'am?"

"There's no need to be so formal," Ciel said with a small laugh. "Call me Ciel. And yes, I want you to deliver this packet of special E-Crystals to Hibou, the reploid in charge of storing them. You'll see him on the second floor."

"I will... Ciel." Cipher accepted the package of Crystals from the leader of the Resistance.

Ciel gave Cipher a warm smile before sending him off. Soon, Cipher was looking for the elevator that lead to the second floor. It wasn't long before Cipher found it, a massive hulking thing in the middle of the hall.

Cipher felt it go down, a slight claustrophobic feeling enveloping him; Cipher had never been one for small, enclosed spaces. Cipher let out his breath when the elevator opened, and a slightly chubby reploid could be seen walking toward him.

"Cipher, is it? I was told you would be coming," Hibou said. "I see you have the S-Crystals? Good."

Cipher handed him the Crystals. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Hibou said. "So you're new to the Resistance, right? Don;t worry, you'll fit in really well soon. Everyone finds their own place here. You know, I used to be fat and lazy, but ever since I started putting effort in my work, my hard work was recognized. Ciel even put me in charge of the distribution of E-Crystals! Now I'm just fat." He laughed. "If you do your job, you'll do just fine."

"Yes, sir." Cipher waited patiently for Hibou to finish.

"I guess I'm rambling, aren't I?" Hibou sighed. "Ever since the Ciel System was invented, I haven't really had many visitors needing E-Crystals. I guess I just needed someone to talk to. Say, could you do me a favor? Doigt, the weapons maker of the Resistance wants something to be given to Faucon, the reploid who mans the cannons. He asked me to do it, but I'm a little busy at the moment. We used to have two weapon makers, but ever since Cerveau took up shop in Neo Arcadia, Doigt has done us just fine."

"Yes sir."

"Good," Hibou beamed. "You'll find him somewhere on the third floor. Good luck finding him!"

Cipher thanked Hibou, making his way to his third destination, unable to shrug off the feeling that this would not be the last of his errands. Cipher didn't mind; he needed to find his way around his new home anyway.

Ironically, it was not anywhere on the third floor that he was acquainted with the weapons maker, but on the way there. Cipher had just reentered the service elevator when a heavily mustached reploid greeted him, declaring himself Doigt.

"So Hibou sent someone else to get it, did he?" Doigt sighed. "I suppose we're all busy at some point, but still."

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Cipher said. "What is it that you want delivered?"

"Oh that?" Doigt took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Faucon wanted an upgrade for one of the cannon turrets; it's been acting glitchy lately. Take this disc up to him, he'll know what to do with it."

Cipher accepted the disc, marveling at the compact design of the upgrade. "Interesting design," Cipher commented.

"Thank you," Doigt said. "I built it myself."

Cipher gave the disc one last cursory glance before making his way, yet again, to the elevator. Soon, he found himself on the top floor, overseeing the entire Base.

It was a majestic sight. In the distance, Cipher could see the great sands of the desert, and the skyline of Neo Arcadia on the other side. Workers could be seen traveling between their stations, appearing small as ants.

"Intruder!" A reploid donning a massive gun raised his voice and weapon at Cipher. "State your purpose."

"I'm the new recruit," Cipher said slowly. "I'm here to deliver something to Faucon."

"Oh." the reploid let down the gun. "That would be me, I guess. Sorry about the scare. I get a little bored nowadays. I guess with my line of work it's better to be bored than to be busy though. Normally people aren't allowed on this floor. Did Doigt send you? I've been asking for that upgrade for weeks."

"Here it is," Cipher said, fishing out the disc. "That should sole whatever problems you have with the cannon. If that doesn't help, call me. I was a mechanic in Neo Arcaida; I'm sure I could figure something out."

"Good to know," Faucon grinned. "It's always good to have a mechanic around."

Cipher nodded. "That's probably where I'll be assigned, when all this is said and done. Do you know anything about the next stage in the trainee program?"

"I do," Faucon said. "You'll be evaluated to see if you'll be of any use in a combat situation. Most people fail the test at first; it takes people a while to get their senses up to the appropriate level. Who knows though, maybe you'll surprise us."

Cipher thought about the prospect of joining a patrol squad. He knew it wouldn't be likely, but part of him found himself dreaming of heroic adventures over the desert landscape, fighting off the last of Weil's legacy.

"Well," Faucon said, "it looks like you're done for the day. You can turn in to your own private quarters with the rest of the trainees, or I could hook you up with your very own living space. I just need a favor done first."

"Sure," Cipher said, brightening at the idea of sleeping in a room he could call his own. "What is it?"

"Just deliver this baby elf to Allouette. She'll know what to do with it."

"Where did you find an elf?" Cipher asked, perplexed. The cannon stations didn't seem like a likely place for a newborn elf to be claimed.

"It was sleeping in one of the cannons," Faucon explained. "I have a feeling the nursery would be a better place for it than in one of those things." Faucon handed Cipher the elf and a key. "The key'll unlock your dorm- it's at the bottom floor. Nothing too fancy, but it beats having a pushy roommate."

"Thanks Faucon," Cipher said, pocketing the key, elf in the other hand.

"No problem," the reploid said. "Anything to help out one of the new guys. See you around, kid."

Cipher made his way toward what he hoped very much would be his last errand of the day, trying not to wake the elf up, only to have his efforts be in vain. In the middle of a crowded hallway, the elf woke up and started crying. Not knowing what else to do, Cipher rocked the baby elf awkwardly, aware of everyone staring at him.

"What are you doing with that baby elf?" a voice accosted him. A girl around his age with brown hair and piercing green eyes strode up to him. "Elves belong in the nursery."

"I know," Cipher said. "I'm on my way to see Allouette."

"Clearly not," the girl retorted. "The nursery is the opposite way."

The girl took the baby elf in her arms, crooning at it. Soon, it stopped crying and could be heard softly snoring. Cipher wondered what he did so differently.

"Come with me," the girl said.

"Why?" Cipher asked.

"You were going to see Allouette, weren't you? Come, I'll show you where she is."

Cipher followed the still unnamed girl down the passageways until they reached a door unrecognizable from the rest, but the girl seemed to know what she was doing. Taking out an identity card, she quickly scanned it it and stepped inside, holding the door open for Cipher.

"Allouette," she called. "Someone's here to see you. He brought a baby elf."

A female reploid stepped out from around a corner. "Hello, Sorra. What's this about a baby elf?"

"Faucon found it," Cipher explained. "It was hiding in one of the cannons."

"Well, thank you for delivering it," Allouette said warmly. "I'll make sure he's safe and secure with the rest of the elves."

Cipher took the moment while Allouette deposited the baby elf in the incubator to look around. The room was softly lit, with small children playing with elves in their cribs. Cipher realized that many of them must be Advents.

"If you'll excuse me," Allouette said, "I have to put these little guys to bed. If you wouldn't mind?"

"No problem," Sorra said happily. "'Night Allouette."

"Good night," said Allouette s they exited the door.

"So," Cipher said. "You seem pretty close. Do you work there?"

"Listen," the girl said abruptly. "I don't want any trouble from another washed out recruit who has it stuck in his head that he'll be living the glory days. Especially from someone too dense to know how to properly take care of an elf. Just leave me alone and I'll return the favor, okay?"

Cipher was stunned. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Sorra said. "I just don't think we need more muscle heads like you to keep this place running. I bet you came here thinking it would be nothing but you playing the heroics, didn't you? No matter. You'll be weeded out eventually. Just wait for combat evaluations."

"What did I ever do to you?" Cipher was now utterly perplexed. "I have my own reasons for joining, thank you."

"Humph. Well, whatever they are, make sure they don't interfere with me." Sorra stepped away, setting a brisk pace away from Cipher.

Cipher's mind was still reeling when he found his dorm room, room B13. It was a simple place, with just a computer, a desktop, and a single bed, but it suited him just fine. With a few modifications, it would be feeling like home.

Home. The thought carried new weight for Cipher, now that his old Family had been disbanded. What had happened to them? Where were they? Were they alright? So many questions were still on Cipher's mind when he finally decided to close his eyes and give in to sleep.

And what was that girl's problem? Why did she seem to hate him so much? Hopefully the rest of the Resistance wouldn't turn out to be like her.

Cipher rolled on his side. Some things, he decided, were best left to ponder in the morning. Whatever the next day would bring, he would be ready for it.


	8. Chapter 8

World of Advent

Chapter Eight

Sorry for the long wait, guys. It's been a hectic past few months for me with school ending and getting through some personal issues. But here it is! Chapter Eight- enjoy!

Cipher wished he hadn't set such an annoying tune to wake up to. The song blaring over the radio clock promised a "good day" if he woke up. Cipher was more assured that he would have a better time dismantling the clock with a hammer right before going back to sleep. With a groan, Cipher lifted himself from the bed, throwing the heavy covers to the side.

A small grin of excitement cut through his morning stupor. He was in the Resistance. His dream was finally coming true. The only thing left to do would be getting assigned his job and partners for the duration of his stay in the Resistance. Sighing as he discarded his sleepwear in favor for the Resistance regulation green tunic with black sleeves and its matching hat, Cipher wished he could don his normal red and black clothing instead. It was a small sacrifice, however, one that Cipher was all too willing to make.

Swiping the keycard from off the dresser, Cipher opened the door, ready to take on whatever challenges Colbur had set out for his class. A rush of morning traffic met his groggy eyes as similarly dressed people ran, pushed, and fought their way to their respective destinations.

Fifteen minutes of fighting through the populace for a spot in the now heavily overcrowded elevator, Cipher pushed the button that would take him to the command Room, where Colbur would address his class. With a mighty rumble, the ancient machine made its skyward ascent. Floor after floor, people would leave, having reached their destination already. Soon, Cipher was among the few left who stopped at the Command Floor.

It wasn't hard finding the Command Room again. If the enormous label weren't enough, a large line of young hopefuls trailed outside, waiting to be let inside. Cipher took his place at the end of the line, waiting in turn for even more to trail behind him.

Once all were assembled, a noise sounded from inside the command Room, its door sliding open in response. A slight murmur could be heard from amidst the crowd as they walked inside, filing in after one another.

The assembled group stood in rows of ten people. Cipher could tell with a quick glance that eight rows meant eighty people had passed the preliminary tests. Atop a platform, Colbur addressed them.

"Congratulations, trainees, on getting this far," Colbur said. "Please be patient while we are ready to assign your objectives for the day."

As the reploid turned his back, the slight murmur rose to a collective whispering as the class talked amongst themselves.

"What do you think they'll have us do?" one girl asked.

"I heard they make you do all the unpleasant chores first," a boy supplied.  
>"That's rubbish," another said. "I heard they make you take on a pack of pantheons to prove your worth."<p>

Cipher shook his head, wondering how some of his class managed to pass the intelligence part of their testing. Scanning the crowd for familiar faces, Cipher's heart lurched unpleasantly when he noticed the rude girl, Sorra, was among the crowd, talking with an unknown male who appeared to be their age.

Following Cipher's gaze, one of the trainers walked over to Cipher. "Has she given you the 'welcome speech' yet?"

"Yeah," Cipher said sheepishly, scratching his head. "Why does she hate me so much? I've never even met her before."

"It's not you," the trainer said. "She's like that to all the newcomers. She and her brother, Grey- that's who she's talking to- have had a hard life. She has her reasons." The trainer looked over towards the platform where Colbur was discussing their schedule. "The name's Menart. Good luck out there."

Colbur cleared his throat, signaling for Menart to take his place among the other trainers. With a roguish grin, Menart leapt up the platform, nodding to the class below him.

"Welcome to the Resistance," Colbur said magnanimously. "I'm sure many of you have heard of the illustrious patrol squads that defend the rest of the world. Not all of you will make it there. Some of you will drop out of the training program early. This is fine. Not everyone is destined for such a life. Remember, all jobs here have worth, even down to the cleaners. It is my job to ensure that you are sorted out to where you belong. Your role in the Resistance Base will always be an honorable one.

Now, follow me. You have already been predetermined to have had an adequate enough intelligence. Now we determine if your physical prowess is adequate as well."

Cipher's class made their way outside, each hoping that they wouldn't end up with a mop in their hands by the end of their training.

They stopped at the beginning of an enormous track. Colbur strode past them, a megaphone in hands. "Your task is simple," Colbur's voice reverberated. "Run."

It took Cipher a second to comprehend the reploid's brief instructions. Apparently, judging by the stalled group, he wasn't the only one. It took a second command ("Run!") for them to lift their feet.

Cipher relished the feel of the morning sun on his face as he willed his muscles into action. Physical endurance was an Advent's specialty. Having been born with reploid DNA intertwined within their genes, Advents were created to share reploid resiliency, enabling them to perform tasks ordinary humans could not do.

Sure enough, as time passed by, most had already dropped out of the track, joining the rest of the class to the side. Cipher could see that most were humans, but a fair number of Advents had already passed out as well.

Soon, all but one human had veered off to the side, clutching their sides heavily as they sought to catch their breath. Grey was the exception, it appeared. Sorra's brother kept the pace as easily as any Advent. Among the others remaining on the track were two Advents, always close to each other when running through the circuits.

One of them, a girl, slowed down to match Cipher's pace. The other, a boy her age followed.

"How long do you think he'll last?" the girl asked Cipher. The contempt for humans was evident in her voice. "I give him a minute at most."

"Tone it down," her companion said reproachfully. "We're not here to make enemies."

"Very well," the girl sighed. She had a playful gleam in her eyes. "I can tell you're one of the stronger Advents," she said. "Why don't we play a little game?"

"What kind of game," Cipher inquired.

"It's simple, really," the girl said. "Why don't we see who's faster? Advent versus Advent."

Cipher contemplated his choices. On one hand, he could focus on the rest of the training and not waste his energy on a silly race. On the other, he would be backing down to a challenge."

"Sure," Cipher said. "Why not?"

The other Advent said nothing but radiated a sort of disapproval.

"Don't worry," the girl laughed. "I won't do anything too rash." she looked at Cipher. "Ready?"

"Ready." The two of them set off at a breakneck pace, feeling the wind rush past their ears as they tried to outpace the other. Soon, Cipher felt the strain of his muscles, but could sense the girl's endurance had not even begun to waver. Sweat formed in bands at the top of Cipher's forehead, a sign of weariness the girl did not share. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the speed at which they ran.

"How can you not be getting tired?" Cipher gasped.

"It's in my genes," the girl responded. "My father was known for being fast as the wind."

Cipher slowed down at the sign of a whistle, ending the competition. Colbur gathered the rest of the group together. Cipher noted that Grey was still on the track when they were called back. "Good job," Colbur told Cipher, Grey, and the two unnamed Advents. "But you'll need your energy for the upper body physical tests."

"Don't worry," the girl said. "I can go on forever."

"Very well," Colbur said. "Come. We must test your strength."

As they exited the track, Cipher found the Advent boy and struck up a conversation. "He's incredible!" Cipher paused to ease his breathing. "I didn't catch your names."

"We didn't give you them," the boy said.

"Can I have them," Cipher asked awkwardly.

"They are not important.

Cipher could tell he wasn't being snubbed; the boy just wasn't used to someone asking who he was.

Colbur led the group to an enormous gymnasium, empty but for the various trainers that eyed them calculatingly.

"You have each been assigned a machine," Colbur said. "Take your place next to your assigned position and wait for my mark."

Cipher quickly found his position among the other C's. The exercise equipment had many various functions, but it appeared as if their arm strength was to be tested primarily.

"Do as many pull ups, sit ups, and push ups as you can in any order," Menart called out to the group. "We will be watching you."

"Begin," Colbur commanded.

Cipher immediately began his regimen of pull ups. Having worked at Tom's shop for so many years, picking up heavy machinery had become second nature to him. Applying it to exercise was almost too easy for him.

Of course, Cipher found out shortly, the race had with the Advent girl had exhausted him more than he had originally thought. He found himself quickly out of breath as he competed with Grey, who was directly across him, for dominance in strength.

"You're pretty good," Grey said cheerily. Cipher was surprised to hear Grey speak. Didn't his sister hate him?

"Er, thanks," Cipher said. "You too."

"Don't worry," Grey said. "I disagree on my sister's treatment towards newcomers."

Cipher looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean by 'newcomers?' Aren't you part of this class as well?"

"Yes," Grey agreed, "but we were born here. The Resistance has always been our home."

"Aah." Cipher thought about what Grey said. "Your parents must be very dedicated to the Resistance to have stayed for so long."

Grey's demeanor shifted slightly, if only for a second. "They sure loved their jobs," he said. Grey was about to say something else when Colbur announced that it was time for them to be evaluated.

"You will receive the results of your evaluations shortly," Colbur explained. "Who you are paired with and what you will be doing for the remainder of your course will be determined. For now, you may go outside in the Courtyard and relax."

Cipher secretly hoped to get strong teammates. He had done fairly well in strength, and excelled at endurance. Surely he would make it to patrol duty. Still, a voice nagged at him from the back of his head, not everyone made it to Patrol. One's psychological tests had to be cross referenced as well.

Cipher sighed, deciding that he'd make the best of whatever job he was given. Outside, the rest of his class played ball or simply relaxed. Cipher found his eyes gravitating towards the two Advents he had met on the track earlier.

"So who do you think you'll be paired up with," Cipher asked them. "Surely you would get on Patrol."

"We have petitioned to be on a team just ourselves," the boy said quietly.

"How'd that go?"

"Not well," the girl said. "Colbur said that we'd have to be part of a three man cell or be part of none at all."

"So who do you think you'll get then?"

"No one," the girl said. "We've decided that we'll be together on a team or on none at all."

Cipher stared at them in shock. "Surely not! Why did you come to the Resistance, if not to make the world a better place? How can you do that if you aren't part of a team here?"

The girl let out a bitter laugh. "I forfeited my right to serve Arcadia long ago. I have no wish to save a city of lies, ruled by foolish humans."

"I thought Harpuia ruled Neo Arcadia," Cipher said. "Shouldn't it be under reploid rule?"

The girl shook her head. In that moment, a faint shimmer could be seen, not unlike what a hologram would give off. "Harpuia is weak. He wouldn't dare strike down Templar even when they ripped his family apart."

Cipher blinked, confused. Who was this girl, speaking so freely of the ruler of the last and greatest human sanctuary on the planet? And what was with that shimmer? It was faint, but Cipher knew he had seen it. Whoever the girl was, she was hiding under the guise of a Cloaker, a hologram meant to disguise one's appearance. If she was under such pretenses, it was likely that her partner was as well.

"Well, best of luck to you," Cipher said. "What will you be doing then?"

"Most likely we'll find some odd job to do around the Resistance," the girl said. "There's always something that needs to be done."

"If not," the male Advent said, "then we can always find some place that does."

"Whatever." Cipher shook his head, not believing that they would be so willing to throw away such an opportunity as this. "They'll be done soon. See you around. Or not."

"See you around," the girl said with a smirk. "Or not." The pair waved him off as Cipher made his way back to the entrance.

A bell sounded not long after and the rest of the class came back inside, a huddled bunch of nervous and excited teens.

"Look at the board," Colbur announced. "There you will find who your teammates, future friends, and family for the next few years will be. I suggest you find something to do together afterwards. Get to know each other. You have the rest of the day off. That is all."

Cipher scanned the list apprehensively, staring at his name conjoined with two others. With a groan mimicked by another voice nearby, he read the words PATROL: Grey Skie – Cipher Unclaimed – Sorra Skie.

"Not him," Sorra complained. "Why'd it have to be that guy?"

"Hey," Cipher said, "you weren't exactly my first choice either. Let's just start over. The name's Cipher."

Cipher held out his hand for Sorra to shake. Sorra just stared at it. Eventually, Cipher rescinded his offer, dropping his hand to the floor. "Okay..."

"Come on," Sorra said, taking her brother's hand, "let's get out of here."

Grey looked at Cipher apologetically as they filed outside along with the rest of the class. Soon, Cipher was left all alone amidst the white walls.

"Where are your teammates," Colbur asked him. "Shouldn't you be out celebrating with them?"

"They're um, waiting for me," Cipher lied hollowly. "I should leave."

Colbur nodded, sending Cipher off.

Never had Cipher felt more alone. Nor had he ever felt such a roller coaster of emotions before. He had achieved his life long dream. He was in the Patrol of the Resistance. But his partners wouldn't give him the time of day. Cipher looked toward the sky, wishing, not for the first time, that he had someone to talk to about these things. With Tom gone and Neige busy reporting on the Virus, he had no parental figure, no one to comfort him and tell him that things would turn out OK.

Cipher smiled humorlessly. But wasn't that always the case? Shaking the feelings of self pity out of his system, he thought about heading to the district where all the popular restaurants were held, but an image of happy classmates chatting about what they'd do for the next few years stopped him.

Instead, Cipher made his way to the Pier. The ocean always helped calm him down. Soon, with the help of his C-Slider, he was amidst the gulls and salty air. He was alone, but this time it was by choice.

Cipher looked out to the ocean, watching the violent waves crash against the rocky shore. In some ways, the sea reminded himself of his own internal struggles. It was always something to ponder out on the Pier.

"I knew you could do it," a voice said from behind him. "I knew you'd make Patrol."

"You!" Cipher whirled around, his oversol now fully activated, energy saber glowing in the fading light of dusk.

Light held up his hands, placing them on the rails of the Pier. "Relax. I'm not here to fight you."

"What are you here for then?"

Light sighed. "You're my family, remember? I'm just here to congratulate you is all. Tough luck with getting the bitch with brown hair on your team, though. What was her name? Sorra?"

"Yeah," Cipher said, still wary. "At least I made it to Patrol."

"That's the spirit," Light said. "Always look at the bright side." Light looked out towards the Resistance Base, past the rolling waves. "Look, I know we got off on a bad start, but I'm trying to do what's best here."

"Like attacking me out of nowhere? What kind of ideology is that?"

"A necessary one." Light gave Cipher a grim glance. "This world is not kind to those not strong enough to resist its darker shadows. I needed to make sure you could handle yourself."

"From what? The Maverick Virus?"

"Well, there is that," Light admitted. "But something else is stirring, just out of reach. A war is brewing, Cipher. Soon, people will be forced to choose sides. Will you be among them or will you be strong enough to resist both sides of the war?"

"What do you mean?"

"Human supremacy. Reploid supremacy. Advent supremacy. Soon, these three will collapse upon themselves, leaving the world an easy target for the Virus."

"You speak of it like it's alive."

"You of all people would be foolish not to realize that," Light said. "With who our father is and all."

Cipher glared at his brother. "There you go again. 'Our father.' Who is he? What exactly do you know?"

"I know enough," Light said simply. "the answers are there; you're just choosing to ignore them."

"Our parents abandoned us," Cipher said. "If you're even my brother."

Light started laughing.

"What?" Cipher asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Light said. "You remind me of someone. We _are_ brothers. I can assure you of that. See?"

Light allowed his oversol to stretch across his arm, a bright red sheen covering it. "Now you try."

Cipher hesitated, but allowed his own oversol to stretch across his arm, as far as he could make it go. In shade and hue, it mirrored that of Light's own oversol.

"See? Brothers." Light smiled. "It took me a while to find you. I was afraid you really were dead."

"Who names they're children Cipher and Light?"

"THAT," Light said, "is the question you've been ignoring all this time. "Who indeed?"

"You think we're Zero and Ciel's children."

"I'm not saying anything," Light said in a sing song voice.

"Why me though," Cipher asked. "Why not Cero?"

"Cero is too invested in one side of the war," Light explained. "The war can only be prevented by someone who has no ties to the heroes or the villains of this world. He only sees what Zero and Ciel show him. The world is a darker place then what little Cero believes." Light's expression grew darker. "That's the other reason I'm here. You cannot allow yourself to be involved with the politics of the Resistance. When the time comes, I will have you join us. Until then, live your dream. I will fight for your right to have it."

Cipher shook his head as thoughts swam across it. "Who are you?"

"I am the son of two great heroes," Light said. "One who willingly forsook them both in order to not forsake this world. More importantly, I am your brother."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Light shrugged. "You need to become stronger. I can help. But only if you can accept who you are."

In Cipher's stunned silence, Light left as abruptly as he came, leaving Cipher to his own thoughts and decisions.

It was a quiet ride back to the Resistance, but it wasn't to his room that Cipher drove. Amidst the fleeting lights of the sky, he parked himself at the entrance to an enormous graveyard. In the distance, he could make out two shapes.

Even from the distance, Cipher could tell whose graves they stood over. Hiding behind a tombstone, Cipher waited for them to leave.

With heavy feet Cipher made his way to his own gravestone. With a shaking hand, he traced the name "Cipher" beside that of "Light."

Cipher's gaze drifted from the tombstone to his own arm, now enveloped by the red sheen of his oversol. The exact same red of Zero's.

It was a long time before Cipher made his way back to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

World of Advent

Chapter Nine

Cipher stood at the end of a line, accepting his ticket number. Z-340 shouldn't take too long, Cipher thought to himself just before A-20 was called.

Or not.

Cipher sighed, clutching his number, looking outside the window of the blood Testing Facility. Had he known it would take this long, he might have chosen differently than to take the test everyone had been telling him to take all his life. Oh well; better late than never.

Amidst the crowd were many Advents, accompanied by their state wardens. Cipher knew already what fate they would receive. In this day and age, where parents could find their child with a simple DNA referencing test, it was likely they were cast aside or worse yet, never had parents to begin with. Black hair marked several of them out as Umbrians.

One of them, a dark skinned girl, tugged at the sleeve of her warden. "I wanna go home," she sniffled. "Why doesn't anyone want me?"

"Quiet," her warden snarled. "You've already been claimed. You're an Umbrian, remember?" He smirked at the girl, who must have been no older than six. "That's why no one wants you."

"You're wrong," Cipher said to the wardens face. "Harley takes in any of his family. He treats them all the same."

"You don't understand," the warden said. "The girl's father is a monster, just like the rest of them."

"No," Cipher said coldly, "you don't understand. You take one look at the Umbrians and only see their father. They're more than the sum of their father's sins."

"You think you can see something in this," the warden said, holding the girl up by her hands. Cipher caught her before she fell, whining piteously. "Then here. Take her." He sneered. "Looks like Advent scum can't tell scum apart from each other."

Cipher stood over the girl protectively while the man left. "What's your name," he asked the girl, who was still sniffling.

"Kate," she chirped. "M'name's Kate."

"Well then, Kate," Cipher said, "why are you here? Hasn't Harley already claimed you?"

"No," she said miserably. "The mean girl at the hotel said he was busy."

This disturbed Cipher greatly. No matter how busy Harley got, he always made time for his family. What could be so important as to take away from that?

"Well," Cipher said, "I'll take you to the Hotel and speak to the mean girl. I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"No!" Kate cried looking down, shuffling her feet. "I don't wanna be an Umbrian anymore."

Cipher gave the girl a sympathetic look. He leaned down, looking her in the eyes. "Listen," he said softly, "we can't always choose what we are. Sometimes we just have to make do with who we are. Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" Kate's eyes grew big.

"Promise me you'll be brave while I get my own family test, OK? I'll make sure you're taken care of."

"Okay, mister," Kate said brightly. "I'll put on my 'brave' shoes."

At first Cipher thought she was being purely metaphorical until she reached out into her bright oink backpack, bringing out a well worn pair of shoes. Every single inch of it was covered in rhinestones.

"They're diamonds," Kate said brightly. "They're my princess shoes. Don't they look beautiful?"

Cipher smiled, thinking of Sophia, his foster sister from Tom's workhouse. "They sure do," he assured her. Now let's be patient while we wait our turn."

"Okay." Kate waited a solid two minutes before asking "When is it our turn? I'm bored."

"Just be patient," Cipher said calmly. "We'll get there when we get there."

"Okay. When do we get there?"

"I don't know."

"But you're a grown up! Grown ups know everything. Who's your family? Are you my brother? Are you an Umbrian too? Yay! That means we're siblings!"

Cipher scratched his head. "Um... I don't think we're related. That's what I'm trying to figure out though."

"Oh," Kate said. "Are you a prince?"

"Er, not that I know of, no," Cipher said awkwardly.

"Oh. Well, you look like one," Kate assured him. "You have nice yellow hair."

Cipher looked at his blonde hair in the window, now wishing with all his heart that it would turn brown. Purple. Orange. Anything.

"Did you know," Kate said, "if you kiss a frog they turn into a prince. Were you a frog, Mister Frog Prince?"

This continued for about three hours until Cipher could see the end of the line. Now with three brand new nervous twitches, Cipher made his way up to the front desk, where someone asked the two of them for names.

"Names?" The reception lady peered down at Kate. "Name?"

"It's Kate," the little girl said.

"Last name?"

"Sunflowers are very pretty."

The receptionist looked taken aback. "Yes, I suppose they are," she said slowly. She turned to Cipher. "Are you with her?"

"Yes," Cipher said quickly. He knealt down at Kate's eye level. "Do you know what your last name is?"

"Sunflowers are very pretty."

"It's Sunflower," Cipher deadpanned. "Kate Sunflower."

"Okay then, Miss Sunflower," the receptionist said. "Why don't you take a seat while the young man takes his test?"

"Noooo," Kate whined. "We're together. You promised, Mister Frog Prince, you said we were together."

Cipher took several deep, calming breaths. "Is there any way she can come with me? She won't cause any trouble, I promise."

"I guess," the receptionist said. "Just keep an eye on her."

"Will do."

Cipher led Kate by the hand to the waiting area, where a doctor in a sterile white lab coat appeared.

"Hello there young man," he said. "I take it you're here to see who your parents are?"

"I promise you," Cipher said while Kate stroked his hair, "I would not be here otherwise."

"Okay," the doctor said. "My name is Doctor Marco. This is my assistant, Miss Shelly."

A woman in her mid twenties appeared by the doctor's side. "Hello there," she cooed at Kate. "We're just going to take Cipher here for a few short tests, then he's all yours, okay?"

"Okay." Kate stared at the nurse with giant brown eyes.

As Cipher left with the doctor, he could hear Kate ask the nurse "Have you ever kissed a frog?"

"She's quite a handful," Marco said. "Is she yours?"

"Oh God no," Cipher said. "I'm just looking after her until my tests are over."

"I see," Marco said. "How very noble of you. Now, I just need you to sign this paperwork. I'll be back in five minutes."

"Got it," Cipher said, scanning through the various sheets of paper.

Deciding that he didn't want anyone to know whatever the result was of the blood test, Cipher checked the "private" box. Now, legally, his records were for him alone to keep. Not even the doctors were allowed to view the results of the DNA testing.

"Okay," Marco said, "Private it is. Here we go. This'll only hurt for a second."

Cipher had heard this lie before, but acquiesced to the needle regardless, wincing as he saw his blood fill up in the tube.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Cipher said. "What's wrong with seeing your own blood being sucked out of the body? There's nothing wrong with that at all."

"You don't like this, do you," Marco said. "Well, the worst is over," he said, taking up the needle. "You will receive the results shortly."

Marco lead Cipher to the waiting room, where Kate was leading a heated debate on whether frogs metamorphosed into humans or not. By the looks of it, Kate was winning.

"Oh good," Miss Shelly said nervously. "You're here."

"Hi, Mister Frog Prince," Kate said cheerfully. "I was just talking about you."

"Why..." Shelly asked questioningly.

"It's a long story," Cipher said. "Whatever you do, don't start talking about the shoes."

"Look at my princess shoes! Aren't they pretty?"

It was a long ride back from the Blood Testing Facility. Seeing as the C-Slider was only designed to seat adults, Cipher couldn't responsibly take the little girl to Hotel Ruin in it. Taking out his beloved Slider, he paid the taxi driver, looking up at Hotel Ruin. The flowers on the windows were wilting, some of the windows remained cracked. Why had Harley stopped renovating?

Cipher walked up to the entrance, only to find no one there. "That's odd," Cipher mused out loud while Kate plucked a healthy flower from its vase.

"For you," she said. "I hereby knight you Sir Frogpants."

"Er, thanks," Cipher said. "I um, humbly accept your offer, your, er, majesty."

Kate beamed at him.

Cipher rummaged through his contacts until he found Harley's number. Quickly mashing it into his Comm. Link, he waited for his friend to pick up.

"Hey man," Harley said from the other side. Crashes could be heard from the other side, along with different voices shouting words of encouragement. "What's up?"

"What do you mean, what's up? When did you start turning away little kids?"

"Who told you that?" Harley asked, sounding genuinely confused. In the background, strangled cries could be heard.

"One of your sisters told me," Cipher growled. "And what is that in the background? Are you training your siblings for war or something?"

Harley was silent for a second before responding. "Where are you? I'll pick the girl up."

"We're here," Cipher said, aggrieved. "Where is everybody?"

"Listen," Harley said carefully. "Something big is about to happen. Something that's better for us Advents. I don't want you caught up in it. Stay away from Hotel Ruin."

"The Hell do you mean?" Cipher glanced back at Kate, who was still playing with the flowers. "The heck do you mean?" he said in a softer voice. "What's going on? I've known you forever. Something's up."

"I've made a deal," Harley said tersely. "Something that will benefit all Adventkind, especially those of us who are prosecuted for no reason. "If you aren't with us, you're against us."

"I still don't know what you're even talking about," Cipher said, pacing the red carpet flooring. "What's to be against?"

"I'll be right over," Harley promised. "Just stay out of our way, alright? I don't want to see you get hurt."

Harley hing up. Cipher was left staring at the screen. "Call Ended." was all that was left of the cryptic words of his closest friend.

Soon, Harley appeared, almost as if walking from out of the shadows. "Thanks for taking her this far, Cipher," Harley said. "I'll take her from here."

"No," Cipher said firmly. "I want to know what's going on first."

"Just trust me," Harley pleaded. "This is for the best."

"WHAT?" Cipher roared. "Explain yourself! What's going on here? What are you doing with all your brothers and sisters?"

"I've been training them," Harley said. "Soon, there will be a war. Nobody will be able to escape it, but we will be the ones to survive it. I've joined forces with the Children of Darkness. They will make this world a better place for us."

"For you. You. What about everyone else," Cipher snarled. "Since when did you start letting a terrorist organization tell you what to do?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Harley said. "You don't know how they treat us Umbrians. Dirt. Scum. Slime! They treat Advents like garbage, and us worst of all."

"Surely there are better ways than this," Cipher pleaded. "Come to the Resistance. They can help."

"They look after their own," Harley said. "As do I. I've made my decision. I will make this world a better place for my family, even if that means ripping the roots of the society that cast us aside. Just watch, Cipher. I'll make the world treat us with the respect we deserve."

"You're talking about fear," Cipher said. "Not respect. This will never earn you respect."

"They _will_ respect us," Harley said. "This time, _they_ will be the ones without a choice."

"I can't allow you to do this," Cipher said, drawing his oversol. "This is crazy."

"You have no choice," Harley said. Shadows enveloped the room, twisting Kate from out of sight. Soon, Cipher was left in complete darkness. "Watch the shadows," Harley said. "I'll be waiting."

Soon, everything disappeared, and the world went dark. Cipher called out to the world, only to be met with silence.

"Kate! Where are you? Kate!" Cipher grimaced. "HARLEY!"

"_The war is coming, Cipher."_The shadows seemed to whispered from all sides. _"Figure out whose side you're on."_


	10. Chapter 10

World of Advent

Chapter Ten

PLEEEEASE REVIEEEEEW

Sunlight beat down of the necks of those walking down the Pier. It was a warm and pleasant in the streets, something Chaos sought to avoid. Lurking in the dark alleys of the Pier corridors, he traversed the filth and muck found in much of the darker places of the city until stopped by an unpleasant individual reeking of alcohol.

"Don't want to get hurt, do ya, sonny? Now listen here, just do exactly as I say and-"

The sentence was never finished. Chaos flipped the man on to his back, pinching his neck until he fell unconscious. Thinking that his body didn't add much to the decor, Chaos dragged him to a safer place within the alleys.

Just then, someone with bright blonde hair and blue eyes poked his head out of a grimy window. "Stop fraternizing with the locals," he called out.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Chaos said irritably. "He attacked me."

"Excuses excuses." Cipher held up a handwritten note. "Cara sent another message. Cipher has taken the blood test."

"Excellent," Chaos said. "What else?"

"Well," Light said, "it appears that he got into a fight with Harley. He lost spectacularly of course."

"Great," Chaos moaned. "Where is he now?"

"That's the thing," Light said uncomfortably. "You see, I couldn't just leave him there..."

"Please tell me you didn't." Chaos stepped past the threshold of their new base of operations, where he was met with the unpleasant sight of a different blonde haired Advent now drooling on his pillows.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your brother drooling on _my_ bed?"

"Well you see," Light said, "I just got my sheets dry cleaned."

"Why is he here? Surely there were other places he could stay. Like the Resistance. A homeless shelter. Anywhere but here."

"I can't call the resistance to go pick him up; too many awkward questions would arise."

"So what do we do if he wakes up?" Chaos gave Cipher a pointed look. "I don't want to deal with those kind of consequences."

"Not worry!" Light said. "He won't be waking up for at least a few more hours now."

Chaos's gaze lingered to a small bottle lying open next to Cipher's head. "You drugged your own brother."

"Nothing too serious," Light assured him. "Just a few sleeping pills."

"So what are you going to do until then," Chaos asked his friend. "If you couldn't call the Resistance, who can pick him up?"

"Simple," Light said, rummaging through his brother's list of contacts. "We call that reporter friend of his, Neige."

"I guess," Chaos said reluctantly. "But you know she won't leave the Pier alone until she's found out who we are."

"I know." Light gave the Pier a forlorn look. "I think it's time we leave."

"That information about Cipher wasn't all Cara sent us, is it?"

"No," Light said, taking out a map Cara had included in her message. "It's somewhere in the Eastern Regions, he said, pointing at a small populace in a heavily wooded area. "Astaria. Established roughly 34 years after the introduction of the Maverick Wars, it has since been a sanctuary for rogue reploids."

"Is there any reason why Cara pointed that particular area out?"

"Neige has been visiting apparently. A few weeks ago, she came across a feral reploid, dripping black oil from its mouth. A maverick in its final stages, outside Arcadian jurisdiction." Light paused. "And it gets worse. Apparently, before the order to put the creature down was given, they found a specialized strain of the Maverick Virus within it. Something modified to affect human genomes. Not strong enough to infect a pure humans, but plenty enough to do some serious damage to an Advent."

Chaos's face grew ashen as he realized the implications of what it meant. "Crux and his pet scientist, Kane, succeeded in modifying the Virus."

"Bingo." Light rolled the map back up.

"Why haven't they released it already then? It's not like Templar to keep a weapon like that under wraps without using it first."

"I suspect that it hasn't been perfected yet," Light said. "Templar must be using the remoteness of the Eastern Regions to conduct their experiments without Harpuia's watchful eyes upon them."

"So it's up to us to put an end to it," Chaos concluded. "We really do have to leave. Call Neige. I'll burn this place to leave no evidence that we were ever here."

Light nodded in affirmation, hoisting his brother over his shoulders, earning a groan from the still asleep Cipher. Tying a "Get Well Soon" balloon to his arm, Light turned to watch the first flames flicker in their room. Chaos walked out of the room with their Sliders.

"Here," Chaos said, handing Light a Slider, "It's going to be a long ride."

On the way, a million thoughts raced through Light's head. How would Cipher take Harley's betrayal? On top of that, how would he deal with acknowledging who he was? It was a lot for one Advent to handle, Light knew. He could only trust Cipher to make the right decisions. Telling Ciel and Zero who he was would be disastrous, Light knew. To have the Resistance be focused on celebration instead of preparing for the upcoming storm would be nothing short of a catastrophe. Worse yet, they might go hunting after him. No, it was best Cipher not tell anybody who he was.

The two rode on in silence, watching the light fade from the sky, only to be replaced by the pale luminescence of the moon. The dusty roads turned to soil, arid air gave way to humid forests and vast foliage. In time, the two came to a stop.

"We are nearing Area Zero," Chaos said, taking out his contacts. "It's best we take the rest of the journey on foot.

Light nodded at his friend, thinking it odd not to see the familiar violet glare. "It shouldn't be long."

Amidst the stars, the two strolled into the village, amazed at what they saw. Though the sun's influence had long since lost its effect on this side of the world, a lively village slowly came into view. Even more shocking, Advents, humans, and reploids could be seen talking amongst themselves without prejudice. There was a peacefulness to the atmosphere, one neither of them could remember ever feeling.

"Welcome to Area Zero," a purple haired woman greeted them. "What are you here for?"

"We're just passing through," Chaos said. "Is there anywhere we can stay?"

"Of course!" the woman said. "Just over there, beyond the two tall trees, there's a hotel you can stay at. It's cheap too."

"Thanks," Light said. "Why does everyone here seem so happy?"

"Why shouldn't we be?" The woman seemed confused.

"Never mind," Light said. It was rare that you found a place free of discrimination.

Light and Chaos quickly made their way to the hotel in question. While not quite as cheap as advertized, it provided good beds and a functional bathroom.

Before nodding off to sleep, the two decided to plan their course of action for the next day. "I'm going to scout the area for any signs of Templar," Chaos said. "In the mean time, try and find out if they left a trail over the net. If anyone can catch them, it'll be you."

"You know it," Light boasted. "We'll stop them, don't worry." Light could tell there was something else on his friend's mind. "Are you still thinking of _her_?"

"I can't stop," Chaos admitted. "She'd love it here. It's everything we never had."

"Someday," Light said, "we'll show this world of ours that this can be the norm. That's what we promised, remember?"

"I do. I just wish she were here."

"She's probably thinking the same about you," Light said. "You'll see each other again someday."

Chaos said nothing.

"'Night," Light said. Quietly, to himself, he wished his old friend a pleasant sleep as well.

Morning came suddenly, with the intrusion of sunlight shining down on Light's face. Light made an effort to wake Chaos up, but saw that his bed was already empty.

Frowning to himself, wishing his friend had woken him up, Light prepared for the day. Pulling on a black jacket, he pulled open a laptop, connecting himself to the world's connective Net. Combing the cybernetic pathways for any sign of Templar, he hacked into the security mainframe of a local Templar sympathizer. Finding nothing, Light shut his computer down in disappointment. There was always the locals to question.

Locking the door behind him with his own security system, Light joined the rest of the world outside. It was already bright, with few clouds to block the sun. Light covered his eyes as they slowly adjusted to the clashing brightness of his room.

Light breathed in the scent of the trees, relishing the difference to the metal metropolis of Neo Arcadia. Rarely could he enjoy the feel of natural touch of the wild. Deciding that it would hurt no one to take a quick stroll through the woods, Light made way for an overgrown trail.

All around him, tall trees stood as the grandest sights, not the buildings that so often scraped the skyline of Neo Arcadia. Light gently brushed up against a tall frond, enjoying the feel of the cool leaf on his skin, moisture from the foliage dripping over his fingertips.

It would have been a very relaxing scene were it not for the four sets of eyes glaring at him through the woods.

"Here we go," Light sighed exasperatedly, drawing on the power of his oversol. A thin energy blade sprouted from his wrist. As if on cue, four corporeal shapes left the shadows.

Mavericks. Light could identify them from the feral look on their faces, the way they held themselves, the oil foaming at the tips of their mouths. Taking a battle stance, Light prepared for the first lunge.

It came suddenly, without warning. All the same, Light dodged it easily, sinking his blade in the chest of the Maverick, using its corpse to block the assault of another Maverick. Wondering what happened to the other two Mavericks, he looked over his shoulder to see a girl who looked to be just a year younger than him fighting off the other two. Her light blue hair whipped her around her face as stormy gray eyes flashed angrily. She seemed strangely familiar, as if Light had seen her before. She dispatched of her two targets easily, swinging and plunging her trident into the bodies of the deranged reploids swiftly.

"Are you alright," she asked Light.

"Watch out," Light warned her as more pairs of eyes appeared, surrounding them.

The girl retreated, pacing backwards to where Light was. She eyed her new opponents warily. "You must not be from around here," she said. "Any local or someone with half a brain would know not to enter Nightshade Forest alone."

"I was doing just fine," Light retorted.

The girl ignored him, choosing instead to nail one of the Mavericks hidden in the shadows with her trident, which she threw like a spear.

"Why did you do that?" Light exclaimed. "You threw your only weapon."

The girl flicked her wrist, and her trident flew back to her hand.

"Cool trick," Light said, impressed.

"What can you do" the girl asked him as she took aim once again.

"Nothing as cool as that," Light said, "but I can certainly make these brainless beasts think twice before hunting us again." Light pushed part of his oversol further, sensing the red metal replace his human skin up to his shoulder. Feeling his body grow faster with it, he raised his blade. "Pick off the ones I miss."

The girl protested, saying "No! A civilian shouldn't-" She stopped, seeing Light run in the midst of the mavericks, wreaking havoc among them.

Light cut into one of the beasts, twirling around to cover his blind spot when he found the maverick there pinned to a nearby tree. Eyes lingering just long enough to see the trident zoom back into its owner's hand, he unleashed waves of energy from the tip of his sword, carving deep wounds in the bodies of the Mavericks.

Within minutes, the fight was over. The remaining mavericks fled the scene, racing back into the depths of the forest where Light had no inclination to follow.

"See?" Light said, releasing his oversol. "Piece of cake."

The girl just rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said. "We'd best get out of here while we can."

The two left the forest in no leisurely manner, glad to see the outlines of the village.

"Well I am famished," Light announced.

"You just had a near death experience and all you're worried about is _food," _the girl said incredulously.

"Yup," Light said. "That pretty much sums it up."

Just as the girl opened her mouth, her stomach rumbled. As her face lit up, Light asked her if she wanted to eat as well.

"Very well. I know a good place to eat," she said.

"Lead the way," Light offered.

The two walked side by side towards the eatery in question, a cafe entitled "Mo's Mocha." The two got a seat together, one of the only ones not already taken.

Largely because the rest of the diners were sitting in couplets, taking up most the space remaining. Within seconds, Light could identify most of them as being couples. Light looked over to the mysterious girl, who seemed completely unfazed by this trivial piece of information.

"The portions here are really big," the girl said. "Why don't we split something? I've always wanted to try the spaghetti here. Everyone says it's really good."

Light took one more glance at the multitude of paramours, most of them who were also eating spaghetti. Go figure.

"Why not?" Light checked his funds to see if he had sufficient Zenny. "I'll pay."

As Light ordered the food, the waiter leaned down in a voice that could barely be described as a whisper, "Quite a catch you've got there, sir."

Light's face heated up instantly, to which he said, ever so eloquently, "I- we- she- we're not-" but the waiter had already left. Light covered his face with a menu.

The girl laughed softly. "You look cute when you're embarrassed," she told him. Needless to say, this did not help.

The two of them ended up talking, finding each other very relatable. Light found that she held a strong wish to see her family safe, much as he did. They both shared a desire to make the world a better place than the one they were born into. Light couldn't help but notice how very attractive the girl was as well.

"So you have three cousins,"Light said.

"Yep," the girl said.

"Do you get to see them very often?" Light asked.

"I used to," the girl admitted. "Two of them ran away, though. I wish I knew where they are."

"Family trouble," Light sympathized. "I can relate to that."

"What about you," the girl said. "Do you get along well with your brothers?"

"You could say we have sort of estranged relationship," Light said. "I only got to know one of them recently and the other doesn't even know I'm alive."

The girl looked at him, surprised. "Really? How come?"

"It's complicated," Light said. Sensing a touchy subject, the girl left it alone. Not long after, their conversation was interrupted by the presentation of the food.

"So how is this going to work," Light asked, but the girl handed him a fork.

"Simple," she said with a gleam in her eyes. "Whoever eats fastest gets the most."

What should have been a civil dinner turned into an epic struggle to overcome the other in how much they could stuff into their mouth. Light could sense the eyes of the other patrons of the cafe, but didn't care. This was the most fun he had had in a long time.

It took the owner of the restaurant to come over for them to call a truce, cleaning up after themselves. Light paid the man, plus a generous tip for dealing with the various specks of sauce now adorning the walls.

The two were still laughing to themselves when they left.

"I've never been kicked out of a store with someone whose name I don't even know," Light said.

"Me neither," the girl said. "The name's Mist, by the way."

"Light."

"Thanks for the dinner," Light, Mist said. "Are you going to walk me home?"

"Uh, sure," Light said. "I've got nothing better to do."

Dropping Mist off, Light took a moment to clear his head.

_ This was not the time to be getting involved with someone_, he told himself. _There is a war brewing. _

All the same...

When he arrived at the hotel, chaos was there, waiting for him. Arms crossed, Chaos did not look pleased.

"Hey there, neighbor," Light called out to him. "How'd the search go?"

"It went fine," Chaos said stiffly. "I'm sure yours was equally as productive." Chaos leapt down from the terrace. "You jeopardized the mission."

"I was just having a bit of fun," Light defended himself. "How often can you say we get that nowadays?"

"Our life isn't about having fun," Chaos growled. "We're here to stop a war from happening. "Or did you forget that in those big gray eyes of hers?"

"Leave her out of it."

"Do you even know who you were talking to?" Chaos shook his head in disgust. "For someone with the IQ of a genius, you can be pretty stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mist, Light. Mist." Chaos glared at him. "You were making friends with one of our enemies, a Royal Advent of Neo Arcadia. Leviathan's daughter! What were you thinking?"

"It won't happen again," Light said. "We'll probably never see each other again, anyway." There was a small pang in his heart as he said so.

"I hope not," Chaos said. "Get some sleep. We're leaving in the morning."

Light nodded, climbing up the steps. But as he reached the top step, a strange hesitation caught his attention, his eyes wavering towards Mist's house.

That night, he didn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, an image of a blue haired girl with stormy gray eyes appeared.


	11. Chapter 11

A Message from AgeofAdvent:

Hello All. I just wanted to say, I haven't completely forgotten about this story, but, with the almost nonexistent amount of support, I just haven't felt the need to update. If you want this story to continue, it can. Honestly, it's up to you. Give me a good enough reason to continue World of Advent, and more chapters will follow given enough support. To those who have reviewed- thank you. I am sorry it took this long to put this notice on. NOTE: I appreciate story alerts and subscriptions, but reviews are really what matter. I put a lot of thought into this; please show me the same courtesy.


	12. Chapter 12

World of Advent Chapter 11

Author's Note: Here we are, chapter eleven. It's been a while, but I think it's time to set aside the hiatus. I will make a deal with you, fans of this story. For every five well thought reviews (ie not "Cool story bro") I will crank out a new chapter. I am in college now, and have many other pressures from life, so updating can be a little difficult without your support. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed these past two weeks. Your words have been inspiring- it's also nice to hear that this story is in fact appreciated.

Light tossed and turned for what must have been the sixty-seventh time that night. Not that he was counting, of course. The sky outside was clear and tranquil, an exact contrast to how he felt right now. Ever since they were old enough to tell how corrupt the world really was, the three of them had stuck together, had watched each other's' backs. Then, one day, she left. The girl that meant everything to Chaos, the one who he had learned to think of as a sister. It had shaken up everything Light had believed in.

On one hand, they had sworn to protect the world as best they could, but on the other…

"_It's okay," _the girl said. "_We're your family now."_

They had sworn to stick together. They were, for a time, a family. And families stuck together, whenever possible. But she left. And now, not for the first time, Light began to doubt his convictions. Was the world really worth their capability for happiness?

Light turned over to his side again. _Sixty-eight, _he thought absentmindedly. Outside, the moon cast soothing light into their room as Light sat at the edge of his bed. Yes, she had left them. But it didn't mean that she was always right. Strong willed and stubborn, Light's makeshift sister had always been the paragon of strength to Light. Whenever the group was down, whenever they felt like they weren't making a difference, she was always there to cheer them up. Whenever they stayed from the path, she set them straight. They were close, Light remembered. But not as close as Chaos was to her, he recalled. They were inseparable. Or so he thought.

One day, she was there, Light thought back. We were a family. We were… happy. Happy. What a strange feeling, Light reminisced. When was the last time he felt truly happy?

Ah, but that was the thing. He could remember. Just last evening, with Mist. Never had Light been so happy to spray the walls of Mo's Mocha with spaghetti sauce then with that girl- Leviathan's daughter. Light clutched his head. Why did things have to be so complicated?

On one hand, he could be happy again. Maybe, just maybe, he could have a family again. The thought was inconceivably appealing to him, he admitted. But what about Chaos? Surely it was his duty as an Advent- no, as a friend, to stick with him to make the world they had been born in a better place.

But, as Cara had told them, sometimes it wasn't the world that needed saving. Light closed his eyes, finally able to appreciate what she meant. They had given everything so that the world could continue spinning without major incident.

'And for what?' the small voice in the back of his head replied. We gave up everything- Chaos, his lover and myself, my family. All for a world that hated them the moment they had been born. Would it not be better to find some small corner and keep it pure? The people of Area Zero were so friendly, so free of the prejudice that warped the lands of Arcadia and its surrounding colonies.

Light sighed heavily. That was impossible, of course. No place, no matter how small could resist the entirety of the world forever. Sooner or later that hatred would come for them. It was for that reason that they fought so hard to ensure that Kai and Crux didn't have their way.

Moonlight flicked against the walls as a cloud blew by overhead. Its peaceful glow lit up the walls and the sleepless Advent now standing next to them. Light pulled over his shirt and a coat as he passed the threshold of his cabin. A walk was in order, Light decided.

As he made his way to the plaza, however, he couldn't help but notice that he wasn't alone. A girl with blue hair wearing a matching kimono was looking up at the sky. Light's heart gave a surprising lurch as he realized who it was.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Mist asked. "I always get restless at nights like these."

"Yeah," Light said casually. "You'd think it would be relaxing, wouldn't you?"

"It's strange," Mist agreed. "I don't know why it isn't."

Light took a seat beside the girl on the bench she was perched on. "I guess I'm reminded of my childhood. My earliest memory was a night like this one."

"Oh?" Mist asked. "Shouldn't that be a comforting one, then?"

"Not really," Light admitted. "I was one of the test subjects from Umbra all those years back. The night he decided to write us all off was a clear night like this. All I can remember was looking up at the sky for the first time while we were all shouting, trying to get clear of the fire."

Mist looked shocked. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, it's fine," Light said. "Perhaps I said too much. Maybe it's a good memory after all. We were free that night. Many of us lost our lives when Umbra tried to cover up the evidence, but we couldn't help but stare at the night sky. Imagine, to our surprise when we saw stars for the first time. Real stars. It was almost like seeing the world for the first time."

"What about the others?"

"I never gave them any thought," Light admitted. "Once we were free, Umbra's lackeys started shooting. For whatever reason, Umbra pulled the plug on his own work. When I heard the first shots, I started running. I never stopped until I realized how far I had gone."

Light gave an awkward laugh. "Normally I don't talk about this kind of stuff to someone I just met. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry," Mist said. "We all have something we need to talk about every once and a while."

"So what about you?" Light inquired. "Have any deep, dark secrets hidden in a closet somewhere?"

Mist shook her head. "If I did, the rest of the world would make it their business to know about it. Ever since I was young, the reporters would swarm over us. Nothing was personal. I remember one day when a reporter snuck past security just to get a picture of the Royal Advents sleeping."

"That sounds… rather creepy," Light said. "I guess being a Royal Advent really isn't all what it's cracked up to be."

"Not really," Mist said with a humorless laugh. "Tell me about your family," Mist said. "You mentioned you have two brothers. What are they like? All I have is three annoying cousins."

"Well," Light said, leaning into the bench. "They're both smart, but can be pretty stupid sometimes. My youngest brother seems to think he's immortal and the other one is so obstinate he can't see what's plainly obvious half the time. But they're family, so it's my job to look after them."

"I see," Mist said. "That sounds like my cousins. Except Flare really isn't that smart. He's more of a musclehead if you ask me."

"He's Fefnir's son, right? The hothead?"

"Exactly," Mist said. "Hothead is right. He can't go through any situation without thinking with his fists first. At least Venti and Specter had half a brain, when they were still around."

"That must be pretty tough," Light sympathized. "Having two of your cousins suddenly disappear like that."

"It wasn't so sudden," Mist said quietly. "Venti said she was going to leave for a long time. We just never believed her. She and her father don't get along very well, you know."

"I wonder what that's like," Light said, "to have a parent and not get along very well with them. What's your father like?"

Mist looked down, crestfallen all of a sudden. "He left when I was born. His sister died giving birth to me- female reploids can't bear children themselves after all. Mom's all I have."

"He must be a fool then, to leave someone like you," Light said.

Mist gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

The two shared a moment of comfortable silence. Light wondered what was wrong with him. Here he was, spilling his life story with a girl he just met! And weirdest of all, it felt natural, almost as if he had known her for a long time.

"So what about you?" Mist asked.

"Hm? What about me?"

"Your parents," Mist elaborated. "What are they like?"

"I don't really know," Light said. "More than anything, I want to be with them, to be part of the family, but I guess it's too late for that now."

"Of course not," Mist reprimanded Light. "Never think like that. Just because your mother hasn't seen you in a while doesn't mean she doesn't still love you."

"Hey Mist," Light asked. "What's it like? To have a mother?"

"Well," she said. "Leviathan's pretty distant most of the time, and she's usually really busy with work, but whenever I really need her, she's there for me. I'm sure yours would be too," she said. "After all, she spent five years looking for you."

"What are you talking about," Light feigned ignorance. "Five years? Who?"

Mist scoffed but then gave him a gentler look. "Listen," she said, "I don't know what reason you have for hiding that the son of Ciel and Zero is alive, but no one can keep a secret like that forever."

Light cursed inwardly. There went years of undercover work, all toppled by a midnight conversation with a pretty face. "How'd you guess?"

"Well," Mist said, "It's pretty obvious. There's your fighting style for one, your look, your oversol; even your name gives it away."

"There are plenty of 'Light's running around Light said cautiously. "What makes you think I'm the one?"

"Most don't have two other brothers," she said, "and most don't have that oversol of yours. You look just like Zero when you have it on."

Light sighed exasperatedly. Well, that was one way to ruin one's secrecy. It was only a matter of time before his mother sent the entire might of the Resistance's recon force after him. "I know it's a lot to ask," he said, "but can you keep that a secret? I can't expect you to know why, but they can't know just yet."

Mist looked up at the sky, apparently in deep thought. "Very well," she said. "But on one condition."

"What?" Light asked.

"You tell her yourself. I don't expect you to do it today, but soon. Okay?"

Light shrugged. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Mist shrugged as well. "It's better than nothing." She leaned in closer. "Can you keep a secret as well?"

Light was about to ask what it was, when Mist kissed him on the cheek. She jerked away, blushing madly.

"Can you stay?" she asked. "I've never really felt like this with a boy before…"

"I guess I can manage," Light said. The two shared an awkward silence, as they looked up at the stars- anywhere but each other. "Beautiful," Light said. "The stars I mean. Not that you aren't, because you are. Pretty. Very. I should shut up now, shouldn't I?"

Mist laughed, a soft reserved one, but one that seemed infectious to Light nonetheless. She pointed towards the sky, specifically towards a small cluster of stars. "That's Aries," she said. "I had to take astronomy when I was home schooled."

Light leaned in closer to see where she was pointing. Guiding her hand now, he pointed to another group. "That's Orion. I may have looked into a little astronomy myself."

Mist nodded, pointing to yet another group of stars. "Over there, that's..."

The two talked like this for quite some time until they at last fell asleep.

When the morning came, the sun rose, making Light open his eyes. Much to his surprise, Mist's head was across his shoulder, still sound asleep. And in front of them, casting a large shadow, Chaos.

"Having fun, are we?" Chaos spat.

Light frowned as he gently woke Mist up.

"What is it," she yawned.

"Meet me in the forest," Chaos said. "I'll be waiting."

Mist leapt to her feet in order to escape the compromising position they found themselves in. "Who was that?"

"My friend," Light said shortly. "It seems he and I need a good old heart to heart."

"Okay," Mist said. "Just don't do anything rash."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Light said, images of the two blowing over half the forest racing through his mind.

Light made his way to a clearing in the forest, where he saw Chaos at its center, almost fully in oversol.

"What are you doing," Light asked him. "Using full oversol like that."

"We haven't sparred in a while," Chaos said. "Let's change that."

"What are you, crazy?" Light asked. "In full oversol?"

"It's simple," Chaos said. "If you win, you stay here with the girl. If I win, we continue what we're supposed to be doing. And not getting sidetracked by one stupid girl!"

"She has a name," Light snarled. "And what we were doing is none of your business." Soon, Light was unable to stop the blood red sheen of his oversol spreading across his entire body.

Chaos wasted no time getting into the fight, sending massive walls of violet energy Light's direction, which the latter barely avoided.

"Sanctum left," Chaos roared." She LEFT for this wretched world. And you want to just ABANDON IT?"

"So that's it," Light told his friend. "You're jealous."

The fight seemed to go out of his friend's eyes, his oversol receding. In a broken whisper, Chaos said "Why did she leave me?" Chaos let down his arms, chaotic energy wavering.

"I can't answer that," Light said quietly. "I don't know why she left. But I've found my place. It's here, in Area Zero. With Mist. Maybe it's time you found where you belong now."

Chaos said nothing, just walked towards the black shadows of the trees behind them.

There was no answer. As darkness enclosed the back of his old friend, Light wondered if there ever would be.


	13. Chapter 13

World of Advent Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Only four reviews, but… you get a chapter anyway. Please keep in mind that the more reviews I get, the more I'm enticed to make a new chapter. This one varies a bit, being completely in Chaos's perspective, but it will give important insight on his past. IMPORTANT NOTE: I most likely will not post again until I have at least five reviews. Schoolwork is picking up and you'll have to convince me that the extra time working on this and not studying will be worth it.

_I've found my place. It's here, in Area Zero. With Mist. Maybe it's time you found where you belong now._

Chaos drifted through the foliage surrounding him, his friend's words echoing in his mind. _Somewhere I belong? Where? All my life, I thought it would be with my friends. With Light. With Sanctum… Where do I go now? _

Chaos slumped against the side of a tree, looking up against what could be seen of the sky. It was still morning, he surmised, but the forest's branches blotted out most of the sun's light. Shadows covered most everything in the area, save for the telltale signs of danger.

Several red eyes started appearing around Chaos, surrounding him. Soon, the forest was lit with the cruel eyes of those Chaos recognized to be stricken with the maverick virus. A slightly sadistic smile adorned his features as he realized that he was being surrounded. At last. Something to take his mind off the pain.

Chaos immediately took a battle stance, summoning forth two twin blades of chaotic energy. A moment later, the mavericks pounced from all sides. In a flurry of savage blows, most lay at Chaos's feet, but were soon replaced by even more.

Chaos cast out waves of chaotic energy to stun, maim, and stall many of the mavericks, but some of the braver ones rushed forward, only to be eviscerated by the malevolent energy radiating from Chaos. An unexpected side effect, Chaos found, was the weakening of the structure of his barriers. Wave after wave of suicidal mavericks would crash against his walls, but he found the process immensely tiring.

"Urk…" Chaos strengthened the integrity of his barrier, widening it to catch more mavericks and hopefully scare them off. He could feel them collapse against his barriers, but far from slowing down, only continued to throw themselves at him at an even faster rate. Still, the carnage brought solace to his heart as he continued to wreak havoc amongst the hordes.

"What's with these things," Chaos said aloud. It wasn't like mavericks to hunt after a single target so persistently. Much like rabid dogs, even mavericks would back down after losing too many of their numbers. At this point, Chaos fell to one knee, barely maintaining the barrier.

_At this rate, I'm going to have to use Darkness Overload_, Chaos thought. The consequences of using the attack would be dangerous, deadly even, but at this point, he just didn't care.

"I guess this is it," Chaos said. He halted the progress on the barriers, using up whatever energy that would have been spent on protection for his most devastating attack. "Darkness… OVERLOAD!"

There was a huge flash as the mavericks surrounding Chaos turned to ash. Hundreds collapsed upon coming into contact with the violet explosion, but still hundreds remained. Chaos closed his eyes, unable to move.

_I guess this is it. Goodbye, Light. Goodbye Sanctum. _

Just before his eyes shut, Chaos could make out the maverick horde advancing. He could feel their hot breath. An image of a girl with bright red hair flashed before his eyes. The only one he had ever loved… What if he never saw her again?

_Not now. Not like this. _Black armor spread across Chaos's body, yellow fins appearing around his head. The claws scratching at him no longer bothered him.

"Hells Rolling!" Chaos sent tens of exploding disks into the air, making large gaps in the tide of the horde. The mavericks quickly closed those holes, however, and continued to advance.

"Is there no end to them?" Chaos questioned. Just how many of these creatures populated Area Zero's dark forestry?

From behind, Chaos felt his world go into shock. Blood spattered the forest floor as forgotten memories found their way to the surface.

_The earliest thing I can remember… That time. My mother had forsaken me. It was for the sake of her human child, I recall. To protect them from the Templars, she sent me out to the unforgiving world. It wasn't long before they found me. _

_ "Hey boss," one of the men garbed in white called out. "Look at that kid. He's got a Mark. Think he's one of them?"_

_ "I dunno," the leader of the Templar group said with a sadistic chuckle. "Sure looks like it though." They approached the small boy with violet eyes, who must have been no older than seven at the time. _

_ "Go away," the young Chaos cried. "I haven't done anything wrong."_

_ "Oh?" the leader said. "But of course you have. You've dirtied this world enough by living this long. How many of our children starve in this desert while you live? Well," he said, "let's change that."_

_ They broke his arms first. Still conscious, they beat him over the head. At once, Chaos fell unconscious. _

_ When he woke, a girl of red hair and green eyes stared back at him. She looked to be about his own age, only slightly taller than him at this point. His body was in bandages, and blood soaked much of the wrappings. With a start, he realized the girl was bloody as well._

_ "Why am I alive?" It hurt to talk, but Chaos ignored the pain._

_ "Isn't it obvious, dummy? I saved you." The girl grinned widely. "All by myself. Not too bad, huh?"_

_ Chaos said nothing. "You're wasting your time. They'll come kill us later. They always find our kind in the end."_

_ "No they won't," the girl said seriously. "I took care of that." Chaos's eyes widened as he realized that the blood soaking the girl's shirt was not hers. "They can't find us if they're dead."_

_ Tears welled up in Chaos's eyes. "Why do they hate us so much? We didn't do anything to them... I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand living anymore."_

_ The girl looked down at him and continued wrapping his bandages. "If you have no other reason to live, do it for me. I don't want all this work to go to waste, you hear?"_

_ Chaos nodded slightly. "Okay." _

_ The girl smiled. "There, see? All better." The bandages covering her patient were lopsided and often uneven, but she seemed proud of it all the same. "I learned from my mother," she said. "Before the Templars killed her, she was a nurse."_

_ "So they killed your family as well?"_

_ "Yep," she said nonchalantly. "When I was three. Right after my father left. They left me for dead, but I don't die so easily. See?" She held out her hand, and a bright red oversol started to spread before receding back into her skin. _

_ Chaos sighed. "That must be a terrible life to live."_

_ The girl frowned and shook him by the shoulders. "Don't you love life as well? It may not be much, but it's ours to live. We may not have the right to stay here, it's our god forsaken right to fight for it."_

_ "If you love life so much, then why risk it saving me?" Chaos turned his head so he could look the girl in the eyes._

_ "I… I don't want to wake up to another day alone. Will you stay with me? My name's Sanctum, by the way."_

_ "It's Chaos. And yes. I'll stay." _

_ And that, he remembered, became his will to live._

Chaos staggered from the blow from behind, wiping off blood from the back of his head just before ensuring the maverick that did it didn't live long enough to repeat the attack. His saber split the maverick down the middle, drenching him in blood, covering his eyes in the crimson liquid.

_Years had passed since Chaos had first met Sanctum. The two of them were now older, more sure of themselves, but not quite yet into adolescence. They stood before a massive cavern, its gaping maw appearing to be as if a great beast had taken its place, stony pillars forming the teeth of the monster. A new member of their group stood beside them uncertainly. Blond hair and blue eyes stared at it hesitantly, almost afraid to go inside._

_ "We're going to train inside?"_

_ "It's just a little darkness. Nothing to be scared of, Light," Sanctum informed her friend. _

_ "I know that!" Light said defensively. "But why there? Won't it be too dark to train?"_

_ "That's the thing," Sanctum said with a maniacal gleam in her eyes. "We're going to train how to fight blindfolded!"_

_ Chaos sighed beside Light. "Is this really necessary?"_

_ "Of course it is! What if the enemy blinds you? What if you get dirt in your eyes?"_

_ Light was nodding now, looking at the girl with rapt attention. Chaos felt a mild feeling of irritation at his companion's blatant admiration of Sanctum. Whatever task she had set out for them, he would make sure to master it._

_ Inside the cave, Sanctum would jab at them from all sides, punishing every time they let their guard down. Chaos, much to his satisfaction, managed to block all her attacks by the end of the day, while Light was still accumulating bruises from Sanctum's "stick of poking". _

_ "You did it!" Sanctum told Chaos happily as they made their way outside. "I'm so proud of you," she said, hugging Chaos._

_ Chaos basked in her praise, a new feeling creeping into his heart. He realized that he never wanted to let go of her, never wanted to make her unhappy. Confusion towards these newfound feelings was covered by his happiness to have her praise. _

_ So long as he had her, Chaos thought, everything would be alright. And so he resolved to become strong, stronger even than she was, so that he could protect her._

Chaos found an opening in the line of mavericks wide enough to wipe his eyes. From what he could see, the mavericks were now at last viewing him suspiciously, wary of his prowess in fighting. Still, his stance wavered as another memory found its way to the surface.

_Fast forward a few years and they were all in their adolescence. Chaos and Sanctum occupied a desert oasis while it was Light's turn for patrol duty. _

_ In his head, Chaos repeated a mantra, sweaty hands holding a bouquet of flowers behind his back. "You can do it this time. Tell her. Nothing's stopping you now."_

_ "What are you holding?" Sanctum asked him curiously. "Are you hiding something?"_

_ Chaos swallowed painfully. "I got these roses from a traveling merchant. And they reminded me of you. Your hair, that is. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is-"_

_ "You like me?" Sanctum smiled, and tossed the flowers to the side. "Dummy. It took you a bunch of flowers to tell me?" She smiled warmly, making Chaos's heart leap hopefully. _

_ She leaned in, pressing her lips against Chaos's, the two swaying under the pale light of the moon above them. She broke apart. "I don't need pretty things or flowers. I just want you."_

_ Sanctum interlaced her fingers with his, leaning up against them as they looked up at the sky. "It's not such a bad world, is it?"_

_ "Not always," Chaos agreed. "And we'll be making it a better one. Together."_

_ "I'd do _anything _to protect it," Sanctum whispered fervently. The strength of her conviction unnerved Chaos, but he ignored his ominous feelings, choosing instead to bask in the light of the stars with the girl he loved._

Back to the present, Chaos's vision wavered. The mavericks slowed their assault, but they still surrounded him. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Chaos sorted through his most painful memory.

_They were all now fifteen years old. Chaos lay down in a hotel bed, a rare luxury for them. To his surprise, the locking mechanism on his door unlocked, and a girl his age stepped inside, clad in pajamas and a restless look. _

_ Her eyes were troubled, bags weighing them down below. Still, to Chaos, she looked beautiful._

_ "What's up?" Chaos asked her. "Is something wrong?"_

_ Sanctum fiddled with her fingers before speaking up. "Would you still love me if I were gone?"_

_ More than a little unnerved at this question, Chaos frowned in response. "Of course I would. Nothing could ever make me not love you, Sanctum."_

_ The girl smiled ever so slightly, a tint of sadness to it. "Can I… Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_ Chaos blushed as he processed the question. _

_ "Nothing- you know- but just side by side," Sanctum said with a matching blush. Chaos made room for her, and the two held each other close. It was, in Chaos's working memory, the best sleep he had ever experienced. But the joys of the night came the bitter realization come morning._

_ She was gone. _

Chaos clutched his heart as he remembered the weight of his loss, staggering on his feet. The mavericks, sensing an opportunity, rushed forward. Chaos closed his eyes once more, this time in determination.

There was still one trick left, Chaos knew. A technique only he had ever learned, something that surpassed even Darkness Overload. "Cataclysm" he muttered, summoning a massive amount of energy from the void, releasing it when he could no longer contain it.

_I will see her again. _


	14. Chapter 14

World of Advent Chapter Thirteen

First things first, I want to thank Milo DREH Savior for your devotion to the story. Your meaningful reviews have been very helpful in the creation of this story. Also- good insight, but not everything you said was spot on. In time, all will be revealed. So! We've spent the last few weeks with Chaos and Light; why not see what Cipher's up to?

Cipher never had been great with dreams. Now, sitting at the foot of his bed, his mind replayed this latest in a series of nightmares.

_"Why doesn't anyone want me?" a little girl asked. Cipher called out to her, but her frame twisted into that of Ciel's. _

"_We couldn't wait to be rid of you," she sneered. "As if you deserve to be my child. Cero is the only true child of Zero. We don't need you. We don't want you. We never did." _

_Ciel faded into shadows as Harley shook his head at him, surrounded by a picture of desolation. With a start, Cipher recognized the Resistance Outpost, now in shambles, his beloved city of Neo Arcadia in smoldering ruins. "War is coming Cipher. Figure out whose side you're on." _

_Now Zero appeared, a look of indifference on his face as he picked up Cipher's blood test. "There must be some mistake," he said coldly. "There is no possible way that you could be my son."_

_Lastly, Sorra's face appeared. "YOU as my teammate? Preposterous. The likes of you should never have been let in the Resistance."_

_All at once, their bodies appeared together in shining Templar uniforms. "Monster! Abomination! Fake! Fake! Fake!"_

Cipher grimaced as the memory faded from the forefront of his consciousness. With shaking hands, he opened his personal safe, gently taking out the slip of paper that concluded the history of his origins. Zero and Ciel's names appeared in bright red ink, three other names under it.

"Family," Cipher muttered, a desperate prayer to an unknown god. "_My_ family." It was true, he knew. He had found his family, at last. But somehow, knowing who they were made it all the more impossible to act upon it. So what now? Dare he show them the test, and risk it being called a fake? _Him_ being called a fake? Cipher remembered his eldest brother's words concerning his decision to tell his parents or not and groaned. Perhaps that would be for the best. At the very least, it was easiest.

Cipher closed his eyes, oblivious to the alarm that ran next to his bed. Only when the first rays of sun peeked through the window did he at last wake with a start.

"Gah!" Cipher cursed, and threw on his uniform, not even bothering with the hat this time as he bolted across the grey hallway that led to the massive elevator. Tapping his foot impatiently, Cipher hoped he wouldn't be too late, his frustrations only complicated by the slow elevator music playing above.

As soon as the last verse of "Feelin' like you have all the time in the world" finished, the great doors opened, and Cipher dashed to the Command Room, where his teammates were waiting for him beside Colbur.

"You're late," Sorra hissed. Even Skie, normally on better terms with him than his sister gave him a frown.

"Please refrain from future tardiness," Colbur stated. "It might do you well to get more sleep," he noted, having noticed the bags under Cipher's eyes.

"Sorry," Cipher said to the ground, not daring to look him in the eye. "It won't happen again."

"See to it that it won't," Colbur recommended. "Now that you're all here," he said, pointing to the large holographic screen above them, "please give your attention to the board. Several Maverick sightings have been reported in Gosaris, a colony just East of Neo Arcadia. Your job is to report and eliminate any signs of this threat. It should be noted that this mission has some measure of importance, as it is a popular spot for younger Advents. Cero himself has many friends there. For this reason, I ask you handle the mission with delicacy."

"Sir," Skie asked, "if it is of such priority, why is a rookie team being tasked to handle it?"

"The reason is simple," Colbur said grimly. "We are stretched thin enough as it is. The mavericks reported were not of a high caliber, so you should not face too much danger. Such a task is well within your capability, team Three."

"I see," Sorra said. "Will we be taking a transfer or will we go by air?"

"Air," Colbur informed her. "Our servers are being used at the current moment. If you feel the need for an emergency transfer, do not hesitate to give us a call."

Shortly after the briefing reached its conclusion, Colbur sent the three of them to the top of the Resistance, where a helicraft was waiting for them.

Sorra was first aboard, soon helping Skie climb on. Cipher noticed, with some element of bitterness, that such a courtesy was not offered to him.

As the aircraft took off with a gentle hum, Cipher took the opportunity to look outside, watching the Resistance Base shrink as they pulled further away from it. As he did, Cipher wondered what kind of lives the Colonists lived, away from both Neo Arcadia and the Resistance.

Grey caught his eye, seemingly understanding what Cipher was thinking. "Colonists live a much different life than we do," he said. "They enjoy a privilege of being freed from many of the safety restrictions placed by Neo Arcadia at the cost of lowered security. Many Colonies do not have soldiers, so they vote for a local militia to protect them from the occasional raid. They're often unprepared for something like this, the Maverick Virus. I doubt if any of them can truly appreciate what's going on."

"I see." Cipher turned his gaze to face his teammates. "Sorry about being so late today- I had some bad dreams that kept me awake for most the night."

"So?" Sorra gave him a pointed glare. "Do you expect us to be sorry for you, _Cipher_?"

Skie gave Sorra a sharp glance. "It's not his fault you know."

"Of course it is," Sorra said to the ambiguous statement. "It's all of theirs."

"What now?" Cipher asked irritably. "What terrible thing have I done this time?"

"It's none of your business, newcomer," Sorra said. Surprisingly, Skie seemed to agree.

"Fine." Cipher glared at the windows, wondering what he had done to make her hate him so much.

A stony silence permeated the cabin of the vehicle before the pilot spoke up over the intercom. "You three will be rendezvousing with a strike team that has been handling the situation at hand for the past week or so. They will fill you in when you get there. From that point, you will need to make it to Gosaris yourselves."

"You mean we're not flying directly there," Cipher asked in surprise.

"Not necessarily," their pilot said. "Listen, the details are with the strike team below. I'm just here to drop you off."

"Understood," Skie said. "Prepare for descent."

The craft made a slow but steady path down to a patch of grass surrounded by trees of varying size. Nearby, a pavilion stood beside several white tents.

"Drop off successful," the pilot said as the three of them clambered off the vehicle and onto the soft grass. "Good luck out there."

As the craft disappeared beyond the horizon of tree tops, two figures made their way towards Cipher's group.

"You!" Cipher gasped. "I thought they said you weren't allowed a team by yourselves."

A girl with bright green hair, the same girl who raced Cipher back at Evaluations, smirked at him. "We showed them our skills. They couldn't resist long after that."

Her companion, the boy with white hair and an aura of solemnity just nodded. "It was not very hard."

"You can call me Theta," the girl said.

"Gamma," the boy said simply. Cipher doubted that these were their real names, but said nothing.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Grey said, extending his hand in welcome. "I understand you made quite an impression at Evaluation."

Theta stared at the hand distastefully, neither reaching out to accept it. Not too long after, Grey slowly dropped his hand to his side awkwardly.

"What's your problem," Sorra defended her brother. "He's just trying to be friendly."

"Like your companion no doubt has been," Gamma said. "Spare me the words of hypocrisy. We have heard all too much in our lifetimes."

Much as he tried not to, Cipher felt a vindictive pleasure in seeing Sorra blush, quiet for once.

"If we did something wrong," Skie said, "We apologize. Let's just start over, okay?"

"You humans never gave our kind a chance," Theta said simply. "You took my mother from me."

"We're not Templar, if that's what you're implying," Skie bristled. "We have nothing in common with those extremists."

"So you say." Theta gave then two siblings a cold stare. "Just don't cause any trouble, okay?"

Skie nodded irritably, mumbling none too nice things about their new partners. "Lead the way."

Theta lead them inside where a large map was spread across a table. "First things first. We need to secure the border. Check up on any tags and traps placed within the forest. Terminate any Maverick you meet and send a blood sample my way so that we can analyze it. Clear?"

"Crystal," Skie said shortly.

"Good. I'll be your Operator while Gamma makes sure you don't get yourselves killed. He knows the specifics of your objective. Follow him and do as he says, understood?"

"I suppose so," Sorra said. "No need to be so bossy. This isn't our first rodeo."

"Just making sure it won't be your last one," Theta said cheekily.

Gamma handed Sorra and Skie a rifle before asking Cipher what his preference was.

"I can use my oversol if necessary," Cipher said. Truth be told, he still wasn't completely used to firing a gun yet.

Gamma nodded approvingly and made his way towards the closest section of the forest. "Theta will inform us of any suspicious activity," he told them, "but make sure you're on alert as well. Technology isn't foolproof."

Birds chirped around them as a thick buzzing of insects could be heard. The air was thick and humid, and it wasn't long before Cipher started to sweat. Wiping the bands of moisture from his face, he barely caught sight of Gamma as he stiffened. Over the Comm. Link. Theta's voice could be heard. "Contamination levels high," she reported. "Be on guard."

A split second later, a roar could be heard from above as a maverick descended from a thick branch. Sorra and Skie raised their weapons, only to see the maverick pinned to the tree it jumped from, plasma kunai pinning its hands and knees to the bark.

Gamma nonchalantly walked over to the beast, and gave it a small cut, catching the infected blood that dripped down into a vial. Putting a stopper on it, he planted coordinates in a launch pad, and sent it away, all the while the beast thrashed and screamed. Gamma walked away, tossing another kunai in the center of its forehead as he did so. With one last moan, it stopped moving.

"Keep moving," Gamma told the shocked crowd. "We have more to quarantine."

As they made their way to the deeper areas of the forest, signs of Maverick activity were becoming more and more apparent. Carcasses of dead animals were seen ripped apart needlessly, their meat wasted to the worms below.

"This one's fresh," Skie said, kneeling down, feeling the corpse of a young wolf.

Gamma nodded. "We're getting close."

Gamma walked past them, completely at ease. Cipher wondered how he did it, his nerves so high struck he dared not speak for sounding like a soprano.

Gamma held out his fist in the universal "Stop" motion. Cipher looked past him and saw a massive golem, the carcasses of several deer around its bloody armor.

"Scatter," Gamma ordered them as the Golem took notice of them. Cipher, Sorra, and Skie quickly took refuge behind a massive tree as the air around them became riddled with bullets.

"On three," Skie said, "we come out and attack it. Together."

Cipher and Sorra nodded in understanding, and as soon as the fire slowed, jumped out from behind the tree, only to see Gamma pulling a kunai out from the massive maverick's forehead. From the wound, he collected its grey matter and was soon sending it as well to Theta.

"You'll need to be quicker than that if you are to be of any use to me," Gamma said. "Hasn't the Resistance taught you how to fight?"

Grey took this personally, throwing his gun down to the floor as he marched to where Gamma stood. "Just who the hell do you think you are? Where did you learn how to do that?" he said, pointing to the corpse of the maverick. "Only Neo Arcadia's elite are capable of such accuracy."

"Please pick up your gun," Gamma said calmly. "You are of even less use to me without it."

"Don't you dare look down on us," Sorra shouted.

"It' not your fault," Gamma said. "You are human. Fragile and foolish. Even Cipher here will always possess a level of prowess you simply are not capable of."

Seething, Skie bent down to pick up his rifle. "Arrogant Advent," he spat. "Humans aren't as weak as you think we are."

Gamma shrugged. "Then by all means, prove it. If anything is like what I have seen today, however, I weep for your kind."

"That'll do," Theta said over the Comm. Link. "We're almost done. Just set down the trip mines and we're done here."

Gamma nodded. "Let us finish this before nightfall."

After placing the trip mines around the forest, Theta waved them over to a tent where a large group of people in Hazmat suits sprayed them down. "Clear," they said afterwards, and disappeared into the pavilion.

"Our living quarters for the night have been arranged," Theta said. "Cipher, would you like to sleep near your own kind? If you want, I can have it prepared."

"No thanks," Cipher awkwardly, yet firmly refused. "They're my team mates."

"Suit yourself," Theta shrugged."

Theta and Gamma soon disappeared behind a set of doors leading the opposite direction of Team Three's assigned quarters.

"Well that was something," Skie said.

"Understatement of the year," Sorra said with disgust. "Hey," she said to Cipher. "Thanks for sticking with us. I er, appreciate it."

Cipher raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry," Sorra said at last. "If I had known that was how I was acting, I would have quit a while ago. You're not like the others, I guess."

"You can make it up to me by explaining why you hate me so much," Cipher said pointedly.

"It's a long story," Skie said, "but I suppose we have time. Come, we'll fill you in before we hit the sack."

Cipher nodded, feeling for the first time like a part of the team.


	15. Chapter 15

So! many thanks to Milo DREH Savior again, and those reading this should thank Milo as well, because this chapter is up because of the, what, four reviews posted? Anyway, I feel honorbound now that I have 5 more reviews, to put another chapter on. Some quick backstory about me: I have a very serious mental disorder that most people laugh at in misunderstanding. This causes me to be depressed, anxious, and overall not in a very great mood a good part of the time. I feel a lot better when I see that "Review" post from Fanfiction on gmail. I don't think you realize how important reviews are to me, or any writer really. They are what keep us going. They give us inspiration and hope when we feel down and underappreciated. So think of us writers whenever you read a story. It wasn't grown on the fabled "fanfic tree." To those who have reviewed- on any story- thank you.

World of Advent Chapter Fourteen

Team three made their way to their assigned living quarters in silence, each reflecting on what was about to be said. For Cipher, it meant an explanation. For Sorra and Skie, it meant answering for their previous behavior. Both parties were, in some sense, both dreading and relieved to find themselves in the situation at hand.

Skie opened the second to last door in a long, winding hallway marked with the occasional painting against brown wallpaper. Soon, all members of the party were nestled against the wall opposite the door, waiting for someone to speak first.

"Alright," Cipher broke the silence. "We're here. Now talk."

"Alright," Sorra sighed heavily. "Are you familiar with the Namesake Revolution?"

"Of course," Cipher said. "I doubt there isn't a person alive with my name who hasn't." The Namesake Revolution, Cipher recalled, referred to the massive influx of people naming their children after Zero and Ciel's lost children in hopes they would be mistaken for them.

"Most of them were easily dispelled," Sorra said, "but some seemed genuine. The hair was natural, as well as the blue eyes expected of an Advent Zero. For those individuals, the Resistance had hope that they had at last found the lost children of Ciel and Zero. Every time, however, when the bloodwork came in, we were to be disappointed. Ciel and Zero were crushed. But they kept at it. For years, they would hold these mockeries of a search, until a reasonable chance came up that the real ones were identified. Well, one day, they received a call coming from within the Resistance itself. It reported to have found someone matching the signs of Cipher, down to the name. We all believed that we had found Zero's youngest at the time, and dispatched a recon team to recover it."

"Unfortunately," Skie continued, "Our enemies thought the source was credible as well. The search team was small, unprepared for what met them at the orphanage. Only two people, a man and his wife. Mom and Dad."

"They rescued the child," Sorra spoke when Skie no longer seemed capable. "But lost their lives in the process. All because of some hotshot rookie who blew the whistle too soon. It would have been almost worth it, had the child been Ciel's. But it wasn't. The orphanage in question was poor, and in need of publicity. So they falsified the young "Cipher" so that he seemed genuine. I think that was the final straw. From what I've been told, Ciel shut herself in her room. Zero wouldn't stop training for days on end. They kept apologizing to us, young as we were at the time. They thought it was their fault that our parents had died. No longer would they send Resistance forces out to search for their lost children. Looking for them themselves was out of the question, given the violent instability within the world, even the Resistance, concerning Advents themselves. Templar was at the height of its power, and would stop at nothing to see the brief existence of Adventkind snuffed out. They had to be opposed, and Ciel seemed to be the only one brave enough to do it among the humans."

"The loss of our mother and father hit us hard," Skie remembered. "We were too young to understand what Templar really stood for at the time, but the memory of our parents was still fresh. We came to resent those who joined the Resistance for fame, for glory. Just like the one who had inadvertently sent our Mom and Dad to their deaths. In time, I came to forgive them. But for Sorra, Mother was everything. Her tutor and her mentor, she was going to be taught to be a field medic."

"But no one was there to heal Mom," Sorra said bitterly. "I learned that if you want to protect a life, you have to do it yourself."

"It's nothing personal," Skie concluded. "Really. It's just that your name, who you reminded her of- it was like losing them all over again. To be put on the same team? That was the ultimate insult. But we see now, that you aren't like the soldier who called for a recon team. You never asked to be named Cipher."

"I'm s-s-sory," Sorra hiccupped, tears streaming down her face. "I just want to see my Mom again. I wish the Namesake Revolution never happened. I just want my parents back."

Skie's face was scrunched up in sorrow, but held back his tears. "Families shouldn't be kept apart. If at all possible, they should be kept together."

Cipher nodded slowly. "I see. I'm sorry, for any pain I may have caused you. But I didn't ask for this either. When I was young, people were always nice to me. They saw my name, my looks and saw only opportunity. They showered me with gifts, praise, affection. And then, when I was old enough, I was asked to take the Blood Test. But I never did. It wasn't long after that the gifts stopped coming. I was no longer the perfect child, worthy of admiration. Their attention turned elsewhere. Not long after that, large men in black suits came to tell me that I was no longer suited to be part of the family anymore. This was the first in a series of events that always led to the same event: my being told I was no longer part of my adopted family. When I was fourteen, I decided to escape the cycle. I found a reploid, Tom, who would take me in and let me work for him. He adopted me, not because I looked like the lost son of two heroes, but because of my smarts, my willingness to work. Soon, I was part of a family of misfits like myself. I was home. But then, Tom was taken by the Virus, and I was alone again. Neige introduced me to the Resistance, and I thought I had found a home again."

"We were wrong," they said. "We didn't know."

Cipher closed his eyes in acceptance. "I forgive you. Let's start all over then, shall we? Hi, my name's Cipher."

"Sorra," she hiccupped with a small smile.

"Skie."

Cipher smiled. "There. No reason to hold on to any grudges. We'll complete this mission in no time. As a team."

"As a team," they agreed. And that, it would appear, settled the matter.

Night fell, bringing stars and moonlight, but this sight was lost to the three sleeping figures dreaming below, who thought nothing of it. When they woke, Cipher was shaking them from their stupor.

"Ready for part two?" Cipher grinned, glad to be on good terms with his teammates at last.

"You bet," Skie said.

"It's too early," Sorra moaned.

"Tough," the two boys said.

Sorra groaned, but crawled out of her blankets nonetheless.

Outside their corridor, they were met with the sight of Theta and Gamma, their backs turned to each other. They appeared to have been fighting.

"What's wrong," Skie called out. "Trouble in paradise?"

"None of your business," Theta said irritably.

Skie shrugged. "So what's the plan? Where to now?"

Theta sighed. "I really don't see the point in it, but orders are orders. We are to babysit – ahem- protect a local who apparently knows about the location of a high density Maverick nest."

"I see," Cipher said. "Who is it?"

Theta and Gamma shared a look together. "It's Cipher," they said reluctantly. "Cipher Unclaimed."

"Huh?" Cipher looked at them in confusion.

"One of the Namesake Revolution," Gamma clarified. "Not you."

"Ah," Cipher said. "Continue."

"I really don't see the point in it," Theta said, throwing down the report. "I know his kind. He just wants to use this to get closer to the Resistance."

"Why's that?" Skie asked suspiciously.

"Apparently, he believes he truly is Zero's lost son. He's convinced, but refuses to take the Blood Test. I guess that would ruin the mystery, his greatest appeal. He's really only interested in getting attention. Rather pathetic if you ask me."

"Granted," Gamma said, "His oversol is red, but not the crimson Zero possesses. Still, it's close enough to give this idiot reason enough to be a pain in all our necks."

"Let's just get this over with," Sorra said. It was a mark of their newfound friendship that she didn't say anything about Cipher's own name.

"Agreed," Skie said. "Fill us in on the details on the way there."

"Fine by me," Theta said. "The sooner I'm done with this backwater mission, the better."

Theta assumed the seat of the cockpit, revving the engine of their hovercraft as soon as all parties were safely inside. "So, for the sake of clarity, we're gonna call this new Cipher "Cy." Got it?"

"Fine by me," Cipher said, pleased that he wasn't the one getting his name abridged.

The question of another bearing his name was a pervasive one, to Cipher. Knowing now that he was the original, the true child of Zero, the progeny of Ciel, what did he think of these Advents masquerading in his name?

_ It's not their fault,_ Cipher reasoned. No more than it had been his for being named as he was. If anyone, the parents were to blame. Still, those looking for fame by jumping on the title of his parents' lost son was irksome. So many people, groomed from the moment they were born to be someone they could never be. Odd, Cipher thought, that they tried so desperately to be one as unremarkable as he was.

And still, a contrary voice responded, they hurt Zero and Ciel. Your parents. Your family. And most perverse of it all, they had tried to take his place. They wanted to cast him aside, so that they could play House.

Cipher closed his eyes. Such thinking was unlike him.

"Are you alright," Skie asked him. "You seem kind of tense."

"Yeah," Cipher responded. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"You're not like him, you know," Skie said. "Cy's a different breed."

"Believe me," Cipher said dryly. "I know."

"Say," Skie said a little awkwardly. "_Did_ you ever take the blood test?"

"Yes," Cipher said. "I took it a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Who are they? Your parents, I mean."

"It doesn't matter," Cipher said, an edge of frustration to his voice. "They don't know who I am anyway."

"Don't ever think like that," Sorra reprimanded him. "Somewhere out there, they're still probably looking for you, wondering where their child had gone."

Cipher looked down, processing these words. "If I were to show up, do you think they would accept me?"

"Of course!" Skie said. "If there's anything I learned at the Resistance, it's that they're like a big family. Even when we weren't related, Zero and Ciel were quick to make sure we were well taken care of."

"... I see." Cipher exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope. Perhaps he could have a family once more… His family, one that couldn't be taken from him by the likes of the Virus.

"We're here," Gamma said from the front. "Prepare for landing."

There was a soft 'thump' as the hovercraft touched ground. Not a second passed before the door swung open and a blonde haired teen swaggered inside.

"What took you so long," the person said. "Don't you know who I am? I'm a very important person you know."

"Spare us," Gamma said grumpily.

"Well," Cy said, continuing as if he hadn't heard Gamma, "I'll be quite famous soon enough. I'm probably Zero's son you know."

"No." Cipher fixed Cy with a steely glare.

"Excuse me?"

"There's no way you can be Zero's son," Cipher said.

"And who might you be?" Cy asked. "Let me guess," he said with a malicious grin. "You're the one they also call Cipher. I bet you just took the Blood Test and am jealous that someone like I, who has every chance at being the true one, is here." He put his arm around Cipher shoulders. "I'm destined for greatness. I can feel it."

"We are not born into greatness," Cipher spat, extracting Cy's arm from his shoulder much as one might an extremely large and disgusting slug. "Greatness is accomplished, not a title you are given."

"Just like something someone who has no chance of having my pedigree would say," Cy sniffed. "Well, don't be too jealous. Maybe I'll be kind enough to share some of my fame with your friends here. Say," he said, waggling his eyebrows at Sorra. "Care to share some of the glory? I could use a… companion until then."

"I'd rather kiss a maverick," Sorra said stoically.

"Hmph," Cy said. "Your loss."

Cipher smiled as he saw Sorra stopping Skie from firing a nearby tranquilizer, which he had been slowly edging towards Cy ever since he started to hit on his sister.

"Enough with the chit chat," Theta said from the cockpit. "Intel says you know where the mavericks are. Spill.

"Very well," Cy said. "There's an abandoned factory that some of the more advanced mavericks use to repair themselves. They've started to rule over the lesser mavericks. I wouldn't enter that place without some serious firepower."

"We've got that," Theta assured him. "What do you have to make assure us of your words' validity?"

"Simple," Cy said proudly. "I brought pictures. What do you say to that, eh sweet cheeks? Brave and clever."

"More like stupid and dense," Sorra muttered under her breath.

"Agreed," Theta said quietly. At last, something they could agree on.

Cy soon distributed a package of photos, of which they soon scrutinized for structural flaws or a way inside.

"The doors are swarming with mavericks," Skie said, cursing under his breath. "Looks like knocking isn't an option."

"Like it ever was," Gamma said. "Look here," he pointed out, referring to a small patch of light in the pictures of the second floor. "Light. There must be a window on the opposite side."

"Take us to the second floor," Gamma told Theta. "Cloak and Dagger."

"Roger that," Theta said, turning on the cloaking and the soft hum the machine emitted. "We'll be there in no time. Might as well get ready. Gamma, who's going with you?"

"I'd prefer Cipher- our Cipher, that is. Anyone else would just get in the way."

"Watch it," Skie growled. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Very well," Gamma said. "I'll take you, Sorra, and Cipher. Cy is to remain inside."

"Roger," they said in unison as Cy said nothing.

Soon, Theta flew the hovercraft inches away from the railing of the factory, where a small window, rusted shut by centuries of negligence, lay. Gamma hopped outside, summoning two plasma kunai, which he used to dissect the window from its hinges with surgical precision. Passing it to Skie, Skie passed it to Sorra, who in turn placed it inside the hovercraft, as opposed to letting it clang to the floors below.

The hovercraft began to inch away, but not before a loud clang was heard, Cy having jumped out from the vehicle.

"What the hell," Skie hissed in outrage. "What are you doing?"

"I know this place better than anyone," Cy said. "Face it- you need me."

"Well, it's not like we have a choice now," Gamma said frustratedly. "Just don't make any loud noises.

"Yessir," Cy said with a mock salute.

Gamma just groaned, pinching the bridge of his eyes.

Inside, a large quantity of mavericks lay, sleeping in large piles scattered across the enormous steel floor. The air was stale and dusty, and smelled of neglect.

"Careful," Gamma said in barely a whisper. "Arms out." It was at that moment, Cy decided to trip on a steel bar, coming in direct contact with a large, bladed maverick, who in turn, woke up several more bladed mavericks.

"Shit." The collective curse sounded by all members of the party.

"Is there anything you can't screw up," Sorra could be heard asking Cy as she dragged him away from the maverick's claws.

Cipher felt his saber slide out instinctively, cutting maverick after maverick down with precision. Months of practice at the Resistance had done his aim good.

The battle was vicious, but brief. In the end, the bodies of fallen reploids lay scattered at their feet, an assortment of bullet wounds, well placed kunai, or sword strokes seen in their corpses.

"They'll be back," Gamma said grimly, "In greater numbers. Let's just hope there isn't a Hive Queen."

They all shivered at the thought of meeting the wicked progeny of the Maverick Virus. Forged from the bodies of dead mavericks, the queens slowly developed self awareness, and sought to gain greater power. Fearsome in ability and stature, they were the bane of even the most experienced Hunters.

"I think it's best we split up," Cy said.

"Are. You. _Crazy_?" Gamma marched up to Cy. "You sure are a bundle of bright ideas, you know that? The moment we split our fighting capability, we become easier targets for the Mavericks.

"Well, I know the way out," Cy said. "So why not let the weak ones outside while such strong Advents as yourself can help us all get out?"

"Not a chance," Gamma said flatly. "We get out together or not at all."

"Very well," Cy said with the barest hint of a smile.

Cy stepped forward purposefully, his foot crunching against a pile of steel, which gave way to an enormous hole, swallowing Sorra, Cipher, and Cy.

The darkness was overwhelming to Cipher. It wasn't until Sorra brought out a pack of flares that he caught a sense of their bearings. They were inside an abandoned section of the factory, where no sign of mavericks were seen yet, luckily enough.

"Well at least we're not dead yet," Cipher said. "Not that Cy here has anything to do with it."

"Big words coming from someone scared of the dark," Cy said calmly. "Anyway, you won't be making it out of here alive anyway. Neither of you will."

With a wicked grin, Cipher cracked a vial of blood, splashing it across his overshirt, tossing it aside, then producing a small whistle.

"No," Cipher whispered, recognizing the item. "Don't do it."

"That's a maverick caller," Sorra gasped. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I swear," Cipher told Cy, "If we ever make it out here, I'm going to cut you. And from that blood, I will show you who you really belong to."

"Careful," Cy said, backing away from them. "Don't come closer or I'll blow it."

"What's your plan," Cipher growled. "You're up to something; what is it?"

"Well, my dear Cipher," Cy said, "That blood I just spilled was none other than Cero's, who I collected during a blood drive not too long ago. They'll find my discarded shirt with Ciel and Zero's collective DNA in it, the very shirt of one rumored to be Cipher himself! I will be remembered as a tragedy, the long lost son no one ever gave enough credit. The news networks will be ablaze upon learning of my demise. All I need to do is remove the witnesses." And at that, he blew the whistle.

It produced a sound barely audible, but one that seemed to cause the mavericks in the area great pain.

"Soon, all that will be left of us is my glorious legacy," Cy laughed, a crazed look in his eye. "The world will soon see me for what they should have all along! Beside my mangled body, they will mourn Cipher's death."

Cipher clenched his fist, images of those like Cy, causing Ciel and Zero pain, Sorra and Skie's parents needless deaths, that hope he had harbored since birth, to belong somewhere. To someone. It was time; the world no longer had any need for lies and deception.

"There are two flaws in that plan," Cipher said with an air of one cradling a bombshell. "First of all, when the mavericks come to savage you, your true DNA would cover that small bit of Cero's. Second, the son of Zero already took his blood test."

"Oh?" Cy said, an air of unhinged curiosity tinting his words. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because," Cipher growled, his oversol spreading across his body, crimson armor replacing soft skin, "That blood test is sitting in my safe. _I am the son of Zero." _


	16. Chapter 16

World of Advent Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: I'm so terribly sorry for the wait everyone. You would not believe how stressful my life has become at times. For the first time in a long while I'm able to write World of Advent, and thus I write. Hopefully this will be everything you wanted in this chapter. Well, I've kept you waiting long enough. Here it is! Chapter fifteen.

"_Neige!" A young Cipher, around eleven years of age, laughs and hugged his friend. "What's going on today?"_

_ "Well," Neige smiled, "Not much, but I was hoping we could change that."_

_ "We?" Cipher asked in confusion. "What do I have to do with anything?"_

_ "You have to do with _everything_," Neige assured him. "Have you ever heard of Cipher, the son of Zero and Ciel?"_

_ "Of course," Cipher said glumly. "Everyone seemed to think that I might be him."_

_ "Well," Neige said, "I believe that too. You look just like Cero. And you're so smart! And loyal. You're so much like them, you just don't know it. You have to be the real Cipher. I just know it."_

_ "You really think I could be him," Cipher asked, not daring to hope. "You mean—I could have a family? Are they my parents? Is Cero my brother?"_

_ "I think so," Neige said. "I just need you to take the blood test."_

_ There was a silence as Cipher looked at the ground. Anywhere but Neige. "You… You want me to see if I'm real?"_

_ "Well, yes." Neige said. "But it's only a formality, Cipher. I've never been more certain of anything before. Just take the test, and we'll show the world who you are."_

_ "You're just like them," Cipher said, his little hands clenched in fury. "You're just like my foster parents! You just want me to be Cipher. No one cares about who _I _am!"_

_ "That's not true," Neige said desperately. "I care. Even if you aren't Cipher, I would still care."_

_ "Then let the world know me for who I am," Cipher said. "I'm never taking that test. I hate it. I hate every part of it! I hate my parents. I hate them all! They just want me to be real. They just want to be famous…"_

_ "Of anyone I've ever met," Neige said, "You're the one most deserving of it. Even now, you're so much like them. I can see it so clearly. Won't you please take the test?"_

_ "If they want their son," Cipher said stubbornly, "They would have to accept me first."_

_ "I'm sure they would," Neige said. "Just give them a chance."_

_ "Fine," Cipher said. "But first, they'll have to give me a chance. Without them ever thinking that I'm their child. A family is more than just blood."_

_ "Very well." Neige sighed. "When you're old enough, you can join the Resistance. I'm sure they'd love to accept you. They're very selective, but I know you can make it."_

_ "Alright…" Cipher took something from his old friend, a brochure filled with information about the Resistance and their famous leaders. _

_ Long after Neige had left, Cipher traced Zero and Ciel's outlines with his finger. "Are you my parents?" he asked. "Are you my family?"_

Many years passed, and Cipher found himself speaking the words he swore he never would.

_** "I am the son of Zero."**_

__There was a shocked silence as the last of Cipher's oversol spread across his face. In appearance and power, he had taken on Zero's form. Even the mavericks seemed to hold themselves at bay in awe of this powerful revelation.

"No" Cy whimpered. "It can't be. You? _You_?! Why not me?"

"A family," Cipher said, approaching the mavericks at bay with a thin energy saber protruding from his wrist, "Is more than just blood. It's a foundation and trust and support. You, who never considered the bonds a true family is composed of, could never understand that. Those who fight beside me are my family. Those who die beside me are my brothers and sisters. Those who believe in me, are my family. Aunt Neige was always there for me. She always believed in who I really was. How could you understand something like that, Cipher Unclaimed? I am Cipher _**Kanara, **_the true son of Zero."

Cipher regarded the horde before him with contempt. "Come at me, then. Let's get this show started."

The wave of fallen reploids roared in response, and Cipher took a stance, determined to let no one behind him get hurt.

Sorra looked at him in awe. "You're him. We found you."

"I was always here." Cipher responded simply before cutting down the first of many mavericks that reached him.

_With each cut, I avenge you. _Cipher thought of the many who died in service looking for him. He thought of his brother, who shared the truth with him.

_With each hit, I protect you. _Cipher let out an aura of power, preventing any reploid from touching Sorra or even Cy.

The mavericks thrashed and wailed, but not one saw through Cipher's newfound strength. At last, even the final Maverick fell. And with it, Cipher collapsed.

"There you are!" A voice shouted out. Theta and Gamma came rushing in beside Skie, who gaped in shock at Cipher's full oversol.

"Zero?" he asked dumbly. "No… Cipher?"

"Get him to safety," Theta ordered. "An Advent's first full oversol is always taxing. Skie, Sorra, take him and Cy aware from here. A Maverick Queen is on its way."

"What about you," Skie countered. "Even you two can't take a Queen."

"Not without our oversols," Theta said. "But with them, we can do more than this much."

They shared a look. "I suppose you've figured this much out already. We're not Theta and Gamma."

Theta nodded. "My real name is Venti."

"Specter," Gamma said.

"The true generals of the Rikku Gundan and Zan'ei armies," they said. "Run. We can take this thing."

Above, a warped creative descended upon them, its many parts strung together from fallen Mavericks. It reeked of death and took the stench of despair with it. A scraping sound resonated throughout the walls of the factory clearing as it touched ground. A draconic head roared, mechanical wings and pipes bursting with corrupted oil sprayed the room.

"We have to trust them," Skie said, dragging an unconscious Cipher away. "We can't let Cipher get hurt."

"I know," Sorra agreed. "Let's hope that they're everything they say they are."

The two hefted Cipher's body and ran to a nearby exit, where Cy was waiting. Cy led the way, giving them a place of refuge. Even the crazed Advent seemed oddly compliant in the wake of the new revelations.

"Who knew?" Sorra asked to no one in particular.

"He must have," Skie said. "For how long though?"

"Not long," Cipher coughed in an attempt to sit up. "Argh."

"Lay down," Sorra ordered. "You're not well yet."

"That would explain the headache," Cipher said. "No one ever told me that oversols had to hurt that much."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Skie asked.

"It's complicated," Cipher said. "I myself didn't want to accept it for the longest time. It was only when Light made me see the truth that I finally admitted it."

"Light?" the two asked sharply. "As in, your brother, Light?"

Cipher nodded. "I suppose I shouldn't have said that, but the cat's out of the bag now. He just wanted to keep us all safe."

"They're alive," Sorra said in a hushed whisper. "You're alive!"

"I know that," Cipher said irritably, clutching his head. "I just feel dead right now is all." There was a pause as Sorra and Skie let him recover. "I always wanted a real family, but could never accept that I could be the real Cipher. I only took the blood test two weeks ago. I was going to tell them," he said. "I just never found the right time to do so."

"I see," Skie said. "You know what this means, right? We have to tell them."

"No," Cipher said firmly. "_I_ will."

"Good," Skie said, satisfied as a huge explosion rocked the factory. Even their safe zone lit up in heat for a second.

They were silent for a minute before Cy, of all people, spoke up. "You're right, Cipher. I'm the fake. I always knew, really. But you? You're everything I hope for, everything I dreamed of. A real family. You should tell them."

"That's very mature of you," Sorra said in surprise. "Maybe there's hope for you after all."

Cy just shrugged. "We should probably go see if they're dead or not. The explosion must have meant the Queen's death."

They made their way back to the clearing in the factory where Venti and Specter, still in full oversol, stood over the corpse of the dead Queen.

"Took you long enough," Venti called out. "We were wondering if the flash from the explosion had killed you or not."

"Takes more than that to kill us," Skie grinned. "Wow. You really did it. You two must be the real deal."

"Of course," Specter said. "Don't our oversols tell you that, more than anything?"

"So I was wondering," Sorra said. "Why leave Neo Arcadia?"

"It's a long story," Venti said heavily. "But I suppose you deserve to hear it. First, however," she said, taking out a portal, "Cy—step through here, would you?"

"That's a jailing portal," Cy said, eyeing the portal warily. "That doesn't lead to the slag mines, does it?"

"Just the local prison," she assured him. "You'll be treated fairly."

Cy stepped through, giving them all a wave goodbye. "Sorry for everything."

"For a long time, we were proud to be Royal Advents, the children of the Guardians. Born into wealth and fame, we had everything. The adoration of the public, the press… Everyone but the ones who conceived us," Specter spat bitterly. "Phantom, Harpuia; both were too concerned with keeping the peace to keep their family together. It was our mothers who won our loyalty. And when Templar took them from us…"

"My father did nothing," Venti finished. "Too afraid to punish humans for striking out against a reploid family, he let them off. He let the bastards that killed our parents go." Venti's fists are clenched, shaking. "They mourned them, but they lost us as well. And then, everything took a turn for the worse."

"Born, fed, and raised," Specter said, "All for a purpose. We were never simply the children of the Guardians. We were the prototypes for _him." _

"Who," Cipher asked.

"Xavier," Venti said. "Advent X."

"Of course the people would respond well to the child of their savior," Specter said. "It only made sense. But X was dead. Even the one you call Copy X was killed at the hands of your father, Cipher. Harpuia devised a plan. The combined DNA of pure reploids simply couldn't give birth to an Advent. But what about Advents themselves, whose DNA contained pieces of the Original X's genetic structure?"

"We were born," Venti concluded, "So that he would be."

There was a stunned silence. "So you left?" Sorra asked.

"No," Venti said bitterly. "At the time we were still naïve, still believed in doing everything and anything for our precious city. It wasn't until we learned of Xavier's true colors that we left."

"Harpuia is blind to his faults," Specter then said. "Whatever Xavier does, whatever he says, he keeps it contained in front of his eyes, but to us… We saw who—what—he was."

"A monster," Venti said with a grimace. "And he needed our DNA to be complete. So we did the best thing we could. We denied him that. From my understanding, they took it from Flare and Mist in a routine medical checkup. Only we knew the truth. Perhaps they regarded us as more trustworthy. I wouldn't know."

"Regardless," Specter said. "We can't allow Xavier to escape his Container. Right now, he drifts in fluid designed to keep him alive, but with our DNA, he will be complete. Then Arcadia will have a ruler just as corrupt as Weil sitting upon the throne."

"But surely the Resistance can keep you safe," Skie said. "We'll protect you."

"And we believed it. But it's too late now." Venti said, closing her eyes. "We've activated our oversols. They'll act as beacons for the ones trying to track us. I suspect they're already on their way."

"It's fine," Sorra says, "We have an emergency transport planned."

But such an eventuality was not to be. A black hovercraft descended upon them, and all electronics went silent, even the soft humming machines of the factory. Their emergency transport fizzled out.

"They're here," Specter said curtly. "This doesn't concern you, humans. Even you, Cipher. Stay out of this. This is our fight."

"Like hell," Skie growled. "You joined the Resistance, remember? Like it or not, you're one of us. And we protect our own."

"Very well," Specter says. "Let us test these bonds Cipher ramples on about. Battle stations everyone. This won't be easy."

A voice called out to them from within the hovercraft. "Come on out, Venti! Specter! We know you're there."

"As if my lieutenant could hope to defeat me, Zazhong" Venti called back in disdain.

Zazhong's response seemed to carry his cruel smile with him. "I know. That's why we brought your cousins along for the ride. As well as… someone special. No doubt your friend Cipher knows him. There's nothing better than sibling rivalry, of course."


	17. Chapter 17

World of Advent Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: Sorry if you guys wanted the big reveal in this chapter, but some things need to be addressed first. As such, we will discover the fate of Chaos in that forest post Cataclysm. As always I greatly appreciate reviews—thanks BlackandCrimsonDreamer for reviewing. You and Milo have been a great source of support.

It was dark. Dark and cold. Chaos shivered as he gripped the sides of the blanket draped over his body. _A blanket? _Chaos's murky head thought before ringing with the simple effort of thought. Chaos lay his head back down, trying to make sense of the situation. Above him, rough log pillars intersected, a slight breeze running through the gaps in the wooden walls. _A cabin. Why am inside a cabin?_

Try as he might, the ringing in his head became an ear wrenching migraine, consuming what little state of consciousness he had left. And in his sleep, his dreams explored what Chaos sought hardest to forget.

"_Sanctum?" A younger Chaos gripped the side of his bed, pulling himself to his feet. "Are you there?" The bed was empty; she must have left sometime during the night to avoid Light's suspicion, Chaos reasoned. Still, worry gnawed at the corners of his mind as he stepped outside, still seeing no sign of his lover. _

_ Chaos pulled on a jacket, making the trip to Light's room. After knocking on the door, it opened a minute later. A bleary eyed Light yawned, fully clothed. It looked as if he had been outside not long before._

_ "Hey Chaos," Light said. "Where's Sanctum? I wanted to see if she'd be up for a bit of sparring, but she wasn't in her room. You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?"_

_ "No," Chaos said uncomfortably, thinking of the night prior, how they had spent it together. "I thought she might have been visiting you."_

_ "No way," Light said. "You're the one she sees first nowadays. You are her boyfriend after all." His face grew serious. "You two didn't get into a fight, did you?"_

_ "Of course not," Chaos said. "She must have left to pick up some food or something. Rent's due soon; she's probably just taking care of that."_

_ "Without a note?" Light asked, surprised. "That's unlike her. She always lets us know where she's going." It had been a security measure put in place by Sanctum herself—she thought it safest if they knew where each other were at all times. _

_ "Maybe she did leave one," Chaos said. "I'll check." _

_ The two of them made their way to Chaos's room, where Chaos saw something that didn't quite catch his eye before. A small slip of paper, pinned down by a paperweight flitted in the draft created by the door's opening. _

_ "Here we go," Chaos said. He picked it up, relieved. At least he'd know what she was doing. Already, he was making plans to join her. It was dangerous for an Advent to be out alone in these times. But as he read the handwritten note, it only brought more confusion. Hastily written, the words "I'm Sorry" were scrawled in Sanctum's messy handwriting. _

_ Chaos's mind reeled. What did this mean? Thoughts of last night's events whirled in his mind, with them, her ominous words._

_ "Would you still love me if I were gone?"_

_ Chaos clenched the note in his fist, crumpling the fresh paper. _

_ "What's wrong," Light asked worriedly, noticing his friend's sudden look of shock. _

_ "She can't have," Chaos muttered. "Why would…" Chaos quickly stuffed the note in his pocket and vaulted himself over the ledge leading to the outdoors, a desperate prayer that his suspicions were not correct on his lips. With a strangled cry, Light was soon on his heels, asking what was wrong._

_ There was a nearby village, Chaos knew. The only sign of civilization nearby. If she had truly left, she would have stopped for supplies first. It was only one of many scenarios, but the one his desperate mind reasoned would lead him to Sanctum first. _

_ "Rael!" Chaos yelled out to a nearby shopkeeper. "Have you seen Sanctum?" _

_ "Ah, Chaos," Rael said smoothly. "Have you lost her?"_

_ "Just answer the question." Chaos glared at the oily shopkeeper with narrowed eyes. "Did she stop by here or not?"_

_ "A young lady's whereabouts are not my concern," Rael protested quickly, clutching a small bag of coins at his waist. "Do not bother me with your silly lover's quarrel."_

_ "She told you to say that," Chaos said, aghast. "Where is she? Where was she heading?"_

_ "I don't know!" Rael said, terrified as Chaos wrought chaotic energy into their plane of existence. "She threatened me, then bribed me not to tell you. She's gone. That foolish girl wouldn't even let me see where she was headed after robbing me of my best rations."_

_ At this point, a panting Light had caught up to them. "What's going on," he wheezed. "Is Sanctum here or not?"_

_ "She's not here," Chaos said, a horrible sinking feeling permeating his heart. He looked all around them, but no sign of the red headed girl could be seen. Just forestry for miles in any direction. Even the other shopkeepers couldn't give him any clues as to where she was headed. Chaos's world had come to an abrupt halt, panic quickly winning over reason. _

Why had she gone?!

_Cursing, Chaos allowed the full extent of his oversol to take over. Soon, he was in the skies, scanning the roads and nearby paths. But where the roads ran, all were empty. The thick foliage of the trees prevented him from seeing anything other than a vast landscape of green beauty that, on any other time, would have awed him. _

_ "Get down!" Light called out to him. "Do you want Templar on our backs? You've completely blown our cover."_

_ "She's gone," Chaos said stupidly, as if in a daze. "We have to find her."_

_ Light had a look of shock on his face. "But why? Why would she just leave us?"_

"_I don't know," Chaos said hopelessly. _

"_She'll come back," Light murmured. "She has to." But his words lacked conviction all the same. We have to go," he said with more urgency. "Templar will be on its way in minutes. If we don't get out of here, we'll be killed."_

_ These words seemed to calm Chaos down. "You're right," he said. "We have to go."_

_ "Rael." Chaos turned to the shopkeeper. "Give me whatever lasts and your best satchel. We're leaving."_

_ "Money?" Rael said on impulse, a statement that withered out as Chaos fastened a look of cold fury at the shopkeeper who had let Sanctum leave unnoticed. With a curse, Rael slowly started packing a large bag with food and other necessary supplies. _

_ "Hurry up," Chaos spat. "They'll be here any minute."_

_ "And when they do," Rael said, "I'll be sure to tell them what nasty thieves you lot are. I am never selling to an Advent again. It's bad business. It's—"_

_ Rael never finished the sentence, mostly due to a hard chop to the neck delivered by Light. "That way he won't be able to tell them where we've gone," Light said. "Hopefully he can be used as a distraction."_

_ Chaos nodded in agreement. "Torch the place. With any luck, they'll be drawn here like moths to a flame. By the time they put out the fire, we'll be long gone."_

_ Light nodded, tossing a firebomb inside just after dragging Rael's body to a safe reach. To their great luck, not one of the shopkeepers nearby tried to stop them, fearing for their safety and that if their wares. _

_ Several months would pass since that scene. Templar had given them constant chase, something that kept Chaos's mind off the loss of Sanctum. Nights, however, held a different story. HE would find himself staying up late at night, replaying that scene in which he last saw Sanctum, wondering if there was any way things could have gone differently._

_ Light was a constant source of strength and support. Having recovered from Sanctum's abrupt departure quicker than that of his friend, Light designated himself in charge while Chaos was still incapable of doing so. Where Chaos seemed incapable of using his powers, having sunk deep into a depression, he fought for them, made the decisions that saved their lives. When Templar managed to catch up to them, he would always outsmart them, allowing them to escape once more. _

_ For this period of time, life seemed to have left Chaos in varying degrees. Some days, he seemed almost normal to Light. Others, sometimes as soon as the morning after a lucid day, Chaos would drift towards a pattern of self-destruction, refusing to eat or sleep. At its worst, Light drugged his friend to sleep, forcing cool water down his unconscious friend's throat. _

_ It was on one of Chaos's better days that he decided to take a walk. Light favored this idea, it being the first in a long time that was truly Chaos's own, not merely a repetition of Light's suggestion. Towards the sea Chaos walked, its savage allure swaying the discordant song of the sickness that consumed his will. _

_ Sadness turned to anger as the rocking waves gave no words of comfort to his frayed state of mind. "I have been ill," Chaos thought aloud. It was the first in a very long time that he could think about Sanctum and not long to see her face nor her long red hair. His fists clenched as anger burned away the sorrow. _

_ "You said we would always be there for each other!" Chaos roared. "You told me you would be my will to live… What do I do now, Sanctum?" The sea gave no answer, but its violent waves soothed the raw edges of his soul. Chaos closed his eyes. He thought of Cara, his favorite sibling, who constantly wrote him prior to Sanctum's betrayal. He thought of Light, how his friend had become closer than a brother to him, always there for him, even at his worst. And last of all, he thought of the world Sanctum devoted her life to protecting. He thought of the seas crashing against the shore, in all its desolate beauty. _

_ "This will be my will to live," Chaos said quietly. The sound of the pounding waters masked his words to any near him, but they were not for those within range. "This is a world worth living in. Even if you aren't here to share it with me. And this is a world worth fighting for."_

_ When he returned to camp, a new resolution having replaced the deadness of his eyes. Light noticed the difference immediately. "You're back!"_

_ "So it would seem," Chaos said dryly._

_ "You don't know how glad I am to hear those words," Light said, clasping his find on the shoulder. "The mighty Chaos has finally returned._

_ "Yes," Chaos said with the slightest of smiles. "I'm back."_

Chaos opened his eyes, a feeling of detached peace enveloping him. At his bedside, a girl with violet eyes that matched his own stared at him.

"HE'S AWAKE!" the girl shrieked. "Dad! Dad! Come in! He's awake!"

And then walked in one of the last people Chaos expected to see ever again.

His father, Bass.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, it's been a while. School was absolutely miserable towards the end of it. Couldn't draw, couldn't write (save for the 5 essays due at once), couldn't even relax for half a second for fear of forgetting some major assignment. College is stressful, but it's worth it. To anyone still in school—good luck. You have my sincerest sympathy. Thanks Milo, for the reviews. If there's anything to get me back in the mood of writing, it's a review. Glad to see you're back from training, hope it went well. While we're on the subject, I'd love for some WoA art; you have my fullest permission to do what you want with it.I HAVE been looking at what you two (Milo and BACD) have been saying. Quite a bit matches what I had planned already, some other parts gave me very good ideas. For that, I thank you. I know this chapter is long overdue, but here it is. We get to explore some of Chaos's relationships; some, as you will find out are quite unstable. But that's not without reason. I'm giving you all a special treat, as someone very special to Chaos makes an appearance in the chapter. Without further ado, I gave you – WoA Chapter 17!

World of Advent Chapter Seventeen

Bass. The god of destruction. Father. Chaos had a difficult time sorting out which one stood before him. _Strange. I don't even know what to call my own father. _

"You're alive." It was a simple statement. There existed no judgement, nor the usual condescension Chaos would expect from someone who held him at his mercy. What was it? Chaos couldn't identify it, coming from Bass's mouth. Nevertheless, the words incensed Chaos like nothing else ever had.

"That's it?" Chaos looked up at his father, who looked so much like him in full oversol. His father, whose black and yellow armor still had not changed since the last time he had seen him. His father, the one who abandoned him since he was young. "You _abandon_ me, and that's all you have to say?!"

"I was afraid you would not make it." Bass looked out the window, almost regretfully. "You should not have used my powers so recklessly."

"Yeah, well," Chaos said, "It wasn't like you were ever there to teach me how to use it."

Bass then did something that Chaos could never have predicted; he sat down beside him, a softer look in his eyes Chaos had never seen from the reploid renowned for death and destruction. "I'm sorry."

"You – what?" Chaos scrubbed his ears, to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Am I still hallucinating?"

"This surprises you, doesn't it?" Bass mused to himself. "It's true. I have not been the best father. But I do care. Yes, I have left you to fend for yourself, but I gave you what I never had. Brothers and sisters, whom I only left when I believed strong enough to find their family. I did not have the best role model in fathers, as you know. Wily never saw us as anything more than soldiers. This world is a cruel one. It strikes down the weak without remorse; only the strong or the lucky are allowed to survive."

Bass looked at the girl beside them, whose violet hair matched her eyes fondly. "I have learned not to count on luck. I was never designed to be the luckiest. I was not designed to be perfect, my son. I was made to be the strongest. My very first memories are that of Wily telling me to kill. Kill or be killed. That was the law of this world, and I have seen nothing to convince me otherwise."

"Daddy?" The girl looked up at Bass with wide, trusting eyes. "Grandpa Wily was a bad man wasn't he?"

"Yes, Anna," Bass said, ruffling the girl's hair. "But you will never have to worry about him. I made sure of that a long time ago."

"Tell big brother Chaos about Megaman, Daddy. I love hearing that story. I think he should hear it too."

Chaos looked at the two of them, an odd sensation settling in his stomach, equal parts longing and rage. Sorrow as well. How long until this girl, too, would be abandoned by their father?

"Very well," Bass said. "Long ago, a great machine was created to save the world from Wily and his creations. You should know very well that I was counted among that number. Each one of us was created for a purpose, you see. Some were regarded as the fastest. Others still helped Wily lead his creations into battle. I was made to be the one that would destroy Megaman. And for the longest time, I believed that was my destiny. Kill or be killed. It wasn't until he bested me that I questioned my purpose in life. What use was a robot who could not fulfill the sole task set to him by his own father?"

Bass inhaled deeply before continuing his story. "I sought strength. But what I found was something much more important. Through my various battles with the one I was intended to destroy, I gained a certain respect for him. He fought for something more than just survival. Such a way of life infuriated me as much as it did fascinate me. But try as I might, I could not change. I was still the same robot, hell-bent on gaining power. And for what? As the years rolled by, the robot masters faded from existence. Even Dr. Wily faded from memory as I pondered this enigma. Ultimately, I decided that, with the dawn of this new era, I would not seek to be the strongest. My loneliness led me to escaping the ruins of Wily's lab, where I and another held sanctuary for millennia."

"And that was when he made us!" Anna said happily. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes." Bass smiled - at least, his mouth twitched into what one could interpret as one. "I made a family, through various people who agreed to help me. But this world was not kind to you. Protoman and I hid from the world, fearing the day humans would return all our kind to the scrap in which we were born. We never believed them capable of harming those half their own kind. Their prejudice was too great. To be even half a robot was too great a stain on human judgement."

A dark expression clouded Chaos's father. "I wanted to hurt them all. I wanted to show the world that the 'strongest robot' had not forgotten who he was. But such a show of violence would only make you the scapegoats of my violence. So I did what Wily never did for me. I made families all over, brothers and sisters, united by my DNA, which I had acquired after having my essence transferred into a new, reploid body. I gave you all a system of strength and support that could not be broken by such petty things as "Human" or "Reploid". I gave you a family. Where I once sought to become the strongest, I gave you my strength. It is not my own strength that I seek but my children's. You will become strong enough to survive this world and not have to rely on such fickle things as "luck". You will be strong enough to make your own destiny."

Chaos shook his head. "It's ten years too late for an apology. If you're loking for forgiveness, it's too late."

"You may not believe me, Chaos," Bass said, but every one of you are precious to me. Whatever you do, I am proud. Even Kai has found his place in this unforgiving world. I just hope I can help you find yours. You said that I never taught you how to use your powers. Would you like to learn?"

Chaos blinked. It was all too much to take in. His father, here? And wishing to make amends, of all things? It was as if the sky were falling on his head.

"Daddy doesn't always know what to do," Anna said, breaking the silence between them. "But he tries his best. He's really, really bad at painting fingernails, but he means well."

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "You. Painting fingernails?"

"Call me when you have a daughter," Bass said roughly. And don't ever tell anyone or the deal's off."

Chaos clenched his fist, feeling all his pent up anger explode. For a second, it was all too much. Bass, the dead beat dad who left him behind, doing something as ridiculous and fatherly as painting his daughter's nails? It was ridiculous. But as he unclenched it, Chaos let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. "I forgive you."

Bass smiled in earnest this time. "I look forward to seeing what you can do. By the way, an envoy of Neo Arcadia's Zan'ei army is here. She says she knows you."

Chaos felt his blood freeze. Just as the moment before, he felt an age old grudge let loose, an even more potent one choked his breath.

Bass gave his son a knowing glance as he left the door alongside Anna. "You can't hold on forever."

Chaos's heart beat fast, every pulse like that of a drum, deafening all else. Of course. Fate would have it this way; his father was one thing but…

It was all too much. "Come in," he growled, almost unable to keep his chaotic energies in check. As if he needed telling who was there. As if he didn't know who the envoy was. The armored figure from before… He resisted telling Light when he was wrapped up in blankets back at Cara's house, but even then, his thoughts found a way of manifesting themselves while he slept. A name. Her name.

"Sanctum."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: The story's really going to pick up soon, just you guys wait. Some of you are close to guessing some of the events about to unfold. Believe me, the shit's going to hit the fan soon. It won't be pretty. Any who, here Chapter 18 is. Enjoy!

World of Advent Chapter Eighteen

"Come in" Chaos growled. "Sanctum."

There was a silence at the other side of the door that seemed to stretch on for hours before the portal separating them slowly creaked open. A girl only slightly shorter than Chaos with bright red hair appeared in the doorway. Her hair covered her face, masking her emotion.

"It's been a while," she said at last.

"About three years, right?" Chaos sat up with some effort. "Or have you forgotten?"

For the longest time, Sanctum did not respond. At last, she lifted her head, brushing strands of her hair out of the way. "I had to."

"You had to." It was a simple statement, devoid of any discernable emotion. "You had to."

"You don't understand," she whispered. "Something changed."

"What?" Chaos asked, violet eyes piercing into the bright green ones of Sanctum's. "What changed? Was there something I did wrong? I think after everything we've been through, I deserve that much." His voice broke towards the end. "Why, Sanctum? Why did you leave us? Why did you leave _me_?"

"All I ever wanted," Sanctum says, "was to make this world one worth living in. But when I was around you, that changed. I stopped caring about what happened. I forgot about Templar. The growing Maverick threat didn't concern me… as long as I was beside your side. I was beginning to forget everything I stood for in exchange with your hand. I never thought I would love one person more than all the others."

Those words, which would have once swayed the darkest elements in his heart did nothing for Chaos as he listened impassively as the storm raged inside. Only his clenched fists betrayed any sign of emotion.

"Would that have been so bad," Chaos asked. "To have found our own place, together? Was loving me such a painful choice for you to make?" The words were spoken with a bitterness and sorrow unprecedented by anything he had ever felt. The dagger in his heart froze over, chilling him to a degree he did not know he was capable of.

Sanctum flinched, as if she had been struck. "I had no choice," she said defensively. "I couldn't forsake everyone! Not for one person." She sounded as if it were something she had told herself a countless amount of times, as if the one who needed most convincing was herself.

"I would have." Chaos said softly. "I would have left all the world alone, so long as I had you. You were everything to me. You were my will to live. You… you were everything I ever wanted to be. I looked up to you. I admired you. For a time, I even loved you."

"And now?" She sounded afraid to know the answer.

You broke me that day," Chaos spoke with a voice as soft and sweet as the bitterest poison. "Do you know how many days I spent looking at the door, waiting for it to open, to wake up from this nightmare—to see your face above mine, to tell me everything would be all right? I would have done anything for you. I would have died for you." Chaos laughs darkly, elements of chaotic energy breaking the walls to the room. "In a way, I did. Part of me died—that part which could look at the stars and see something beautiful. Now all I have are the scars from looking too long at the sun. The answer is, I don't know. A long time ago, I would have said yes. But that was back when I still had a heart to break."

A savage part of him was glad to see the tear roll down her face. The part he hoped to have left behind still quailed at the thought of her suffering. Part of him wanted to hold her again, and wipe the tear away. But that part, Chaos knew, was long gone. Left behind with a simple note in messy handwriting.

"C-Can we start over?" Sanctum asked. Her hands shook, her voice quavering. "Please?"

Chaos said nothing as he clutched a handwritten message, worn away by the passage of time, but Chaos knew the message by heart. "I'm sorry." Chaos allowed the note to wither away into the void as his chaotic energy seeped into the paper.

Sanctum's voice cracked as she spoke. "I never wanted this."

"What did you want?" Chaos asked, confused and hurt. "What was it that you saw in this wretched place that made you choose them over me? Was I never enough? We could have done it together. And you want to go back to the time when we were everything to each other? After this? What do you want from me?"

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Chaos surprised himself when he actually meant it. "I want to go back too. I would rather this whole world have burned down, so long as you were in my arms when we burned with it. I was so sure you thought the same. I guess that was my fault, huh? I should have realized how little I really meant to you."

"No," Sanctum gasped. "It's not like that. I loved you – I – I still do. Just give me a chance. I don't want to wake up alone anymore."

"You should have realized that before you left me alone that night," Chaos said, grasping the side of a nearby drawer as he stood up. "Remember what you said that night? 'Would you love me if I were gone?' This is your answer."

Chaos brushed past her, tears of his own streaking down his face. "I'm sorry."

He shut the door behind him, a chapter of his life he could never forget, one that he still wasn't sure he could ever let go.

"Are you alright?" Bass was at the other end of the clearing, an impassive expression on his face.

"No," Chaos admitted. "But I will be." Chaos stumbled across the clearing, where he sat down beside a Slider. "I have to go," Chaos said. "There's someone I have to apologize to."

"Soon, perhaps," Bass said. "But not now. You can barely stand as it is. You need to rest."

So it was that Chaos spent the following weeks both recuperating and retraining with his father. Sanctum had left soon after their confrontation. Chaos knew he would see her again though; she was likely headed where Chaos would be: Area Zero. By now he had worked out a few things. She was acting under Phantom as the current leader of his army, the Zan'ei. She likely knew Mist very well, seeing as how they had acted together when Chaos dared look at the Generals during their brief stint in Neo Arcadia.

None of this mattered to him though. He spent most his time increasing his resistance to chaos energy under the strict tutelage of Bass. They were a hard few weeks, but productive ones. He learned more under Bass than he could ever hope to on his own. Chaos was stronger now; what would have conquered him before he knew he could take on with ease.

When he was finally well enough, Chaos made the trip back to Area Zero. A few mavericks bothered him, but were quickly blown away. It was dark before he arrived, but that didn't deter him. He wanted to see the Advent who brought him back from the brink, the one he regarded as a brother.

Area Zero was mostly the same as he left it. A rustic air about the place gave it a quaint feel to it, nevertheless a place of peace and comfort to those inhabiting it. Chaos left his Slider resting beside several others on a rack, locking it up with a chain.

Chaos breathed in the air of the remote village, relishing the various smells and sounds it had to offer. Someone was cooking, tantalizing scents drifting in the air. A reploid was playing on the guitar for a group of small children. Laughter could be heard as children and young Advents played in the streets.

_This, _Chaos reflected, _is a good place. _He could understand now why Light decided to stay with Mist and protect it_. _Distantly, Chaos wondered how the two were doing. They seemed to hit it off pretty well the last he had seen them – too well in his past opinion – but he didn't know where things stood with them now. Chaos set out in the village to see what had happened to the two of them.

It didn't take him long to find out. A few of the villagers were happy to point him in the direction of the "happy couple", as they said. Chaos saw Light do a rather remarkable impersonation of Flare during one of his temper tantrums, Mist laughing as he did so. The two were holding hands, apparently lost in their own world.

For a second, Chaos felt a horrible twist of envy again, but quelled it all the same. He would be happy for his friend; he deserved that much at least.

Mist was the first to sense his presence. She nudged Light, who stopped his impression of Flare mid-way, looking up to see Chaos.

"Hey." Chaos raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey." Light gave his friend an analytical look, one Chaos had seen him do many times, as if assessing the purpose of the visit. "What brings you here?"

Chaos sighed. "Sorry. You were right."

Light raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I am? You sure you're the same Chaos I know?" Light then frowned, apparently guessing as to what had brought on this sudden change in attitude. "What happened?"

"I met her," Chaos said, only a hint of his despair and loneliness creeping into his voice. "You were right. I was jealous."

"You…You met her?" Light asked, flabbergasted. "What did she say? Where? Why now?" Light asked.

Chaos sat down on a bench opposite from Light as Mist excused herself, sensing a particularly touchy subject at hand. "She wanted me to take her back."

"Did you?"

"No." Chaos looked up at the sky, wondering if there existed a world where he and Sanctum were still together. "My father rescued me from a group of mavericks. She found me not long afterwards. Why now? I wish I knew. It's three years too late for that now though."

"Your father rescued you?" Light appeared to be digesting this new revelation slowly. "As in, Bass, the destroyer?"

"The same." Chaos shook his head. "I've been training with him while I recovered. Hopefully that'll be enough to help this place."

"So you're staying?"

"It looks that way." Chaos laughed. He didn't know why he laughed; perhaps the situation was simply too much for him to handle. "It's hard to believe that I would turn Sanctum down. It's hard to believe that I would stop trying to save this world for the sake of one little village. It feels like everything's upside down all of a sudden."

"It's a place worth defending," Light assured his friend. "If only the rest of the world saw things the way people here do."

"But they don't."

"Exactly why we need to be here to defend it," Light said. "It's good to have you back. Do you think Sanctum is still around here?"

"I don't doubt it," Chaos said. "You know that armored friend of Mist's? The one who leads Phantom's armies – that's her."

"What?!" Light blinked in surprise. "She could have told me."

"Believe it or not," Chaos said, "I think she's afraid. She doesn't want you to reject her as well."

"Sanctum, afraid? I never thought I would hear those words together." Light looked contemplative for a second. "No matter what she's done, she's still like a sister to me. I would have liked to speak with her."

"You may have your chance," Chaos said. "So how are things between you and Mist?"

Light grinned. "She's amazing. She's everything I could ever ask in a girl. She's smart and beautiful and…" Chaos smiled as he listened to Light list his girlfriend's virtues.

It wasn't until the sun set that Chaos and Light ended their conversation. Light told Chaos that he'd be staying in the cabin they first rented; Chaos appreciated the gesture, but he figured he'd spend the night in a place less prone to midnight visits from Fairy Leviathan's daughter.

So it was that Chaos strolled the midnight streets of Area Zero, looking for a place to stay. Most options weren't exactly within budget, but someone who pointed him to a small bunk on the outskirts of the village. After a brisk fifteen minute walk, he found himself looking at the bunker. It was surprisingly large for what was described. Inside, it came with everything promised. Furniture, a holovision screen, even a fridge came supplied. What was there not as advertised, however, was the unlikely alliance of both Sanctum and his most chaotic brother, Kai beside the Advent Chaos knew as Harley.

Harley spoke first. "Welcome, Chaos. I was afraid you might not show up; you are remarkably predictable, choosing this bunker above the room your friend has. Light was his name, correct?

"What do you want?" Chaos asked. He allowed his oversol to leak out slowly; any more sudden movements and he'd be caught ina firefight he wasn't quite sure he was prepared for. "What unholy union is this?"

"Just do what he says," Kai said. To Chaos's surprise, a note of hopelessness was in his voice as he spoke. "It's not like any of us here have a choice."

Chaos turned to Sanctum, confused. "Just what hell is going on?"

"Ask him," she said, pointing to Harley. "I've been playing right into his hands when I came to see you. We both have."

"Did father ever tell you," Kai asked, "how he managed to procure so many families?"

"No," Chaos admitted. "Suh a thing would require…"

"Hundreds of donors," Harley said silkily. "Whether or not they knew they would be donating their genes for it or not. Who indeed would accept such a madman as your father for such a momentous task?" The answer was in his smug smile, the way Chaos's muscles froze as he tried to summon an attack.

Something was wrong with him. He couldn't move.

"Yes," Harley said. "My father implanted something in every one of his creations; a little failsafe, if you will. So long as that failsafe runs in your veins, you cannot fight against me. Welcome to the Umbrians, Chaos, son of Bass. Umera is expecting you."

"Sanctum," Chaos said. "Do something. I can't move."

"She can't either," Kai said. "I'm only here so long as I cooperate. I made a mistake in dealing with the Umbrians. I made a deal with the devil – and so did our father."

"Who do you think designed reploid DNA for both Bass and Protoman?" Harley asked. "Umera was all too happy to oblige. But I'm afraid, he left something in your blood. As long as the Umbrian Prime lives, all created under Umera Umbra's supervision are his to command. And the son of Bass and the daughter of Protoman are valuable pieces to collect."

Chaos cursed, willing Chaos into existence, but finding only pain as he attempted to summon his strength. "What do you want? Why here?"

"To make a statement," Harley said. "Soon, this Area Zero of yours will be reduced to Ground Zero. And you are going to help me do so."

"Why?" Sanctum asked. "Why here? This is a peaceful area."

"Neo Arcadia is, at heart, a military zone," Harley said. "In times of peace, its jurisdiction is limited. What better than a little war to strengthen its boundaries?"

"Harpuia rules Arcadia," Chaos said. "What makes you think you have a shot at it?"

"It's simple, really," Harley said, twisting his black hair nonchalantly. "My father is currently in charge of a very special project. The Advent X. Soon, he will rise to power, a puppet for my father to pull the strings behind. All we need is a reason to unveil him. Don't you think the people will be begging for a change of command when they hear that Harpuia let an entire colony disappear overnight?"

"You're a monster." Sanctum spat at Harley, who simply wiped the spit away.

"Be that as it may, you will be seen as the true monsters. After all, you don't expect me to set flame to this precious little village, do you?"

"We'd never join you."

"That's the thing," Harley said. "You won't have a choice. We're doing you a favor, really. It's been fun, having that walking bio-bomb you call a friend spread the Maverick Virus for us, but his usefulness has come to an end. I can't have him spoiling our plan, not after so much preparation. The Advent Zero are the only thing that pose a threat to us. With them gone, no one will oppose the might of the Umbrian army. Their immunity to the virus makes them a… maverick in our destined future, if you will."

Harley smirked as the three of them gave him looks of pure hatred. "Save your energy. You'll need it for the main event." He snapped his fingers, forcing their eyes shut. Soon, despite their efforts, slumber consumed them.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Sorry (Again) to keep you all waiting. I've been working on some projects of mine, including planning for a fully independent book series whose first book I have almost finished planning. I've been working on improving the length of my chapters, and think you deserve a nice, long one after the wait. Well, here it is. I hope it does not disappoint.

World of Advent Chapter Nineteen

The tattered field surrounding the assembled group of Advents rippled with the stagnant air and smoke from the battered factory's collapse. A mixture of dying and green grass swayed in the rare gust of wind that brushed by. The blue sky was clear, save for the black hovercraft carrying the message that chilled Cipher's veins.

"Sibling rivalry?" Cipher wondered aloud. Surely Light wouldn't be up there; he fought against the Arcadian corruption. And Cero was simply out of the question. In preparation for the inevitable battle that threatened to unfold any second, he allowed the thin red sheen of metal to exude out from his pores.

The sensation was not unlike sweat, save for the peculiar molding feeling that followed with his skin hardening with the metal, dormant metals within his body taking surface. It was an odd sensation, but a welcome one. It was one he associated with the power to act. The power to protect.

"Be careful," Specter muttered under his breath, eyes not leaving the hovercraft floating above them for even a second. "Venti, do you think you can take that thing down?"

"I could," Venti said, "If only Zazhong weren't there. He's powerfully gifted in electricity, even if he's not as strong as I am. It would only be a waste of energy. Besides, it sounds like dear Mist and Flare are back."

"Just another family reunion then," Specter remarked dryly. "Cipher," he addressed the son of Zero. "Whatever does come out of that hovercraft, we need you to fight it. Even if you're still green, you have Zero's blood. We can't be sure that we can beat whatever Zazhong has in store for us in addition to our cousins."

Cipher swallowed a lump hardening in his throat, nodding. He wasn't entirely sure what would happen if Light appeared, but he was prepared to fight in any case. Still, he couldn't shake the thought that he was still tired from using his first full oversol. A second time might kill him if used so soon. His body had already expended its reserve minerals stored for such occasions. If it came down to using another full oversol, he couldn't guarantee that it wouldn't exhaust his energies to a fatal degree.

Overhead, the hovercraft hummed gently, drifting lazily towards the group below, almost as if a bird of prey would, just before circling in for the kill. Its rotator blades circled in an almost hypnotic fashion, descending a mere hundred yards away.

Zazhong was the first to step out. He carried with him a voice amplifier, which was held up to his face. His dress was the typical Arcadian general uniform, with the emblem of Harpuia's army, the Rekku Gundan army, patched into a space below his right shoulder. His face was taut with determination and arrogance, a strange mix that had Cipher immediately admire and detest him for it. He carried with him a sense of authority, something it was clear that he had become accustomed to.

"Surrender," Zazhong began, "And we will spare your lives, soldiers of the Resistance. We will forgive your harboring these traitors in favor of keeping the peace between the great city-nation Neo Arcadia and that of the heroes in the Resistance. Fight, and we cannot guarantee your safety. We will fight with extreme prejudice until our mission prerogatives have been completed. That is to say, we will not end this combat until the self-exiled Ex Generals of Neo Arcadia step forward and give themselves up."

"Eat dirt," Venti called out. "Sorry, old lieutenant, but this isn't going to go the "easy way". For you."

"Very well," Zazhong said. "I can't say I wasn't hoping for a chance to show up my former commander. How you've fallen, Venti. You are a disgrace to your father's legacy."

"I _am_ my father's legacy," Venti spat. She drew twin violet blades from her oversol, rising through some unknown force that propelled her forth in the air. "Nothing could take that from me. Even if I choose a different path than he does, I am still the daughter of Harpuia."

Two more bodies appeared to propel themselves from the cavity of the hovercraft. Each bore an aura of power and authority similar to Zazhong, something that appeared, however, a slight degree more natural for them. If Zazhong was given a position of power, they were born into one.

"Flare. Venti." Specter greeted his cousins. "I was hoping we would not have to meet like this."

"We still don't, ya know." The only male of the two said. He had wild red hair and a fierce grin on his face. It was obvious that he belonged to Fefnir of the Four guardians – his son, Flare. "Just give up. You can't win against me anyway."

"Please don't make us fight." This statement came from an Advent on Flare's left. She had light blue hair and grey eyes. She seemed to be fighting back some emotion as she looked at Cipher, turning away almost as soon as their eyes met. "I don't want to see more bloodshed from the people I care about."

"It's too late," Venti said. "We're not on the same side anymore, cousin. If you don't want to fight, then don't. But I won't hold back."

"Why have you abandoned your duties to Neo Arcadia and Master Xavier," Flare demanded. "Why did you leave your post, cowards?"

"We believe that serving Neo Arcadia and Xavier are mutually exclusive," Specter said calmly. "If you had seen what we have, then you might share our sentiments."

Flare glared at them. "I won't allow you to make such remarks in front of Xavier himself. Come out and fight!"

Venti froze. "What did you just say?"

Zazhong laughed, a deep and forboding sound to Cipher's ears. "He's here. In fact, he may want to say hello. It's been a long time since he stretched his legs, after all."

Venti cursed under her breath. "Even if he isn't at 100 percent, he's still a formidable foe," she explained. He needs our DNA to be complete. I hate to do this, but Cipher, Sorra, Skie – do you think you can handle him?"

"You said yourself that he's not fully stabilized," Sorra said.

"We can handle this," Skie assured her, adjusting the settings on his rifle.

"I'll be counting on you three," she said. "Here we go! Get ready."

Cables from within the hovercraft appeared, attached to a rather thin, wiry frame. The being in question was slightly smaller than Cipher, dressed in armor that resembled a Pantheon. His hair was dark blue and possessed red eyes. He disconnected himself from the wiring, taking a long draught of some unknown substance. Xavier, the Advent X had taken to the battlefield.

"Zazhong," Xavier ordered. "If you ever suggest what I do again, I will have you stripped from authority. As for my blood subordinates, I suggest giving up. This should not end with blood being spilled."

"Like hell." Specter growled. It was the closest Cipher had ever seen Specter get angry. "We know what you are. That front can't hold up forever."

"What front?" Xavier appeared genuinely confused. "I am merely fulfilling my duties to Arcadia, just as my father, X would have done. I fail to see the logic in your insubordination."

"I heard about you," Cipher said. "Specter and Venti told me. By the sound of it, you're just another failed attempt to bring X back into the world. You're just another Copy X."

Xavier lifted his left hand, a blaster reforming where his clenched fist was a mere second before. In hardly a second, a massive blast of energy barreled towards Cipher's chest.

Cipher barely had time to dodge, hurling himself out of harm's way. With that shot, the fight began.

Venti was the first to respond. She leapt forward, an arc of electricity flinging itself in Zazhong's direction. In response, Zaszhong activated his own oversol, a black and yellow sheen that swirled in areas like the center of his chest and his arms. Sharp spikes appeared from his knuckles that crackled with electricity.

Venti threw the first punch with a quick secession of cuts, all of which Zazhong dodged or blocked with a wall of electric energy. She spun and twirled in the air, almost appearing to be in dance as she parried Zazhon's own attacks in the form of calculated punches only a martial artist could be capable of. She continued this deadly dance for what seemed like an eternity to her, waiting for an opportunity – any opportunity to break through Zazhong's defense.

Zazhong himself appeared strained, but resilient. His barrage of punches, kicks, and currents of electricity throughout made approaching him a difficult manner. Venti even tried an aerial assault, one that involved sending shock waves from her blades towards him, but only ended up with a bruised side when Zazhong appeared behind her when the dust settled. Fortunately, her oversol was tough enough to soften the brunt of the blow, and the shock that it came with was quickly absorbed.

"Just… give… up," Zazhong grunted. He smashed the ground in front of him, sending dust and chunks of earth flying into the air, which Venti quickly cleared through a small tornado she created to suck up the debris.

"Never." Venti collected a concentrated mass of electricity at the tip of her blades, pushing it like a bullet at Zazhong, who caught the resulting mass of energy in the chest, winding him.

Zazhong recovered faster than Venti would have liked, an odd gleam in his eyes. "You may be stronger than me still, but I have something you don't."

"An excessively large ego?" Venti grinned wickedly. "Face it, you've lost. No lieutenant of mine could ever hope to match my abilities."

"No," Zazhong said, activating a device he pulled from his pocket. "The Sentinel program."

Venti's expression grew dark. "Harpuia gave you permission to use that?"

"Of course," he said. "When the mission objective was to bring you back home, he spared no expense."

Venti blasted Zazhong with a quick burst of electricity, knocking him out before turning her eyes to the sky. She had a new enemy to deal with, one significantly more difficult.

On the opposite end of the field, Specter and Flare fought. The two exchanged blows with a comical difference in style. Whereas one would use calculated strikes, aiming for critical areas of weakness, the other would blast the entire field in fiery explosions.

"Face it, Specs," Flare taunted his cousin, "An assassin like yourself has no chance like a trained warrior like myself on the battlefield."

"I told you not to call me that," Specter said. "And it only takes one good strike to finish someone off. Honestly, didn't Fefnir ever teach you how to aim?"

Flare roared in anger as Specter phased through another field of fire, conjuring a single, massive cannon. Soon the area surrounding them was filled with craters and a very haggard looking Advent, drained from the energy it took phasing through all the blasts of fire.

Specter cursed inwardly. This was the worst possible matchup for him. Even making Flare lose his focus had only worsened things for him; that cannon of his wasn't going anywhere any time soon and it prevented him from getting close enough to strike. His only option was to phase through all the incoming blasts of energy until he got close enough to engage Flare in close quarters combat. Shuddering at the thought of how much energy he would soon be expending, Specter flickered from sight, rushing towards Flare.

While Mist refused to fight, Master Xavier had no such inhibition. Cipher, Sorra, and Skie all practiced a series of dodges and counterassaults, aimed around what would have been a crippling weakness of Xavier had it not been for the blast radius of his blaster shots.

Occasionally, as they found out, Xavier would go into a fit of coughing up mucus and blood for a few seconds before returning to normal. This gave them time to fire back, but he was always surrounded by a series of Arcadian guards that protected him during these brief bouts of sickness. They had already taken out two of the guards, but three remained.

"This is insane," Cipher gasped as they dodged a round of blows from Xavier. "How can any one Advent have such a powerful oversol?"

"I imagine you can be just as strong," Sorra said. "You are Zero's son after all. If only you could use his full power."

"Believe me," Cipher said. "I'm trying."

"Focus," Skie said as he took down two of the remaining guards with a well aimed series of shots. Sorra took down the last of them with two plasma shots to the knees.

Soon, Xavier was alone on the battlefield. He, too was gasping for air, ragged breaths deceiving how quickly and how ferociously he could attack.

"You think you've won? Pathetic Resistance wretches… I am Xavier. I am X, reborn. You cannot beat me!"

"Oh yeah?" Skie took aim. "I think we have."

"Foolish human." Xavier glowed brightly for a second before sending a shock wave that hit Cipher, Sorra, and Skie head on.

"An EX skill," Cipher thought as he caught the blow. He took the brunt of it, but even in oversol, the pain was tremendous. Skie and Sorra were knocked unconscious immediately upon being hit. At least, Cipher hoped they were unconscious.

"Now that we're alone," Xavier said, "Would you like to know more about your half-brother?"

"What are you talking about?" Cipher said warily as they circled each other from across the battlefield. "I only have two brothers, of full blood."

"And me." Xavier grinned with an unhinged expression as Cipher blinked in confusion. "I suppose you wouldn't know. Ciel herself gave the egg that I was conceived in. We are blood, you and I."

"You're lying." Cipher stretched his oversol further, ignoring the sense of impending doom that came with its further use. "Why would she do that?"

"Who knows?" Xavier smirked. "But I relish the opportunity to prove my worth against one of my brothers. I will claim my destiny as the avatar of X's will. Join me, Cipher. Zero and X can walk together once more."

"You're insane." Cipher shook violently as his oversol taxed his body. "You're not X and you're not taking my friends."

"Friends, are they? Well," Xavier said, "Interesting. I thought you shared a more adverse relationship. At any rate, they don't have much longer left. Not after getting hit by my attack, Burst Nova."

Just then, Xavier's body shook as another of is fits overcame him. Cipher rushed forward, pointing his sabre at Xavier, but couldn't bring himself to deliver a finishing blow to an incapacitated opponent.

Xavier smiled, blasting the ground at Cipher's feet, sending him flying beside his teammates. In the distance, Cipher saw a series of reploids of varying shape and size swarm Venti. Specter fought close by Flare, but was caught off guard by a heat wave Flare emitted. Both were soon knocked out, deposited in the womb of the hovership.

"Say hello to the real X for me," Xavier said, lifting his blaster up. Cipher's side erupted in pain as it broke through his oversol. Crimson blood poured out into the soil. As his vision faded, Cipher reached for something in his pocket. Praying that it worked, against all odds, he activated the short-range emergency transfer, sending Sorra, Skie, and Cipher to the Resistance, leaving Venti and Specter behind.

The following days were spent in a haze of pain and varying degrees of consciousness for Cipher. At the height of his conscious mind, he woke to see Neige by his side, as well as Sorra and Skie on hospital beds beside him.

"Hey there," Neige said, sounding immensely relived to see him awake. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"What me," Cipher said weakly. "After something as small as that? Never."

Neige laughed nervously. "Just make sure you don't find yourself in another position like that if you can help it. Why didn't you use your transport right away?"

"It was jammed," Cipher explained. "And Specter and Venti didn't have one. We couldn't just leave them behind. Not without fighting first." Cipher turned to see Sorra and Skie, sound asleep. "Are they alright?"

"Yes," Neige said. "You took the brunt of whatever hit them. They explained most of what happened, but refused to give the full mission statement without you. Just what happened down there?"

"A lot happened." Cipher sighed. "You were right, by the way."

"Right? About what?" Neige asked.

"About who my parents are," Cipher explained. "I took the blood test a few weeks ago."

Neige smiled, tears in her eyes. "I always knew you were Ciel's son. You act just like them."

"How do I tell them?" Cipher asked in a pained voice. "They've never even known me. It might be too late."

"It's never too late," Neige said. "They never really healed from losing you, you know. Losing you and Light was the hardest thing that ever happened to them. They would love to have you as part of their family again." Neige paused. "Do you want me to tell them?"

"No." Cipher laid back against his pillows. "I want to be the one who tells them."

"I'm so proud of you," Neige said. "You know that, right? No matter what happens, just know that I will always view you as sort of a surrogate son."

"Thanks, Neige," Cipher said. "For everything."

"No problem," she said. "Just focus on recovering. Go back to sleep. I'll be here, in the Resistance if you need me."

The next time Cipher woke up, Sorra and Skie were up as well. They gave muffled cries of surprise as he stirred, relieved to see him awake.

"You're up!" Skie threw a pillow at him. "We were worried."

"Skie!" Sorra scolded her brother. "Don't throw pillows at him; he's wounded."

"So what's been happening," Cipher asked. "Where are Specter and Venti?"

Sorra and Skie exchanged looks. "They're still in Arcadia. Zero and Ciel don't want to risk provoking war."

"So that's how it is." Cipher glared at the ceiling. "I suppose that couldn't be helped though. They are the Guardians' children, after all. Did you give the mission statement yet?"

"Most of it," Skie assured Cipher. "We thought some of it should come from you."

Sorra nodded. "Especially that part about, you know, who you are."

"I guess it's time we give that statement then," Cipher said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. As he wobbled on his feet, he asked them, "Care to help me stand up?"

Sorra didn't want him walking at all, but Skie helped Cipher wobble over to the Command Room.

"Cipher!" Colbur was there, rushing over to Cipher. "You're alright. Mostly. You shouldn't be here. You should be resting; we can wait for the official report later."

"That's okay," Cipher said. "I have something to say."

"What is it?" Colbur asked.

"I found out who my parents were," Cipher said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Actually, I knew a few weeks ago, but was too afraid to say anything."

"Oh?" Colbur asked. "Hardly the place for such an announcement, but go ahead."

"It's easier if I show you." Cipher took a deep breath and allowed his oversol to cover his body. In a matter of seconds, he was a duplicate of Zero, with a few distinct differences.

Silence. A pin could have dropped and it would have echoed across the walls. Ciel's mouth was agape. Zero had a stunned expression. Cero was smiling, saying "I knew it! I knew you were alive." under his breath. The rest of the Resistance, down to Colbur and the Operators were stuck in a daze.

Ciel stepped forward, almost as if in a trance. She touched Cipher's face, almost as if to reassure herself that it was really there before enveloping him in a tight embrace. Tears streaked down her face as she sobbed "You're alive. You're alive."

Cipher awkwardly hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm here."

Zero even came close to hugging Cipher, but faltered before actually touching him. He settled for gruffly telling Cipher that he looked just like him in oversol.

Cero even gave Cipher a brotherly punch on the shoulder. "Welcome home, brother," he said.

"Welcome home," Ciel and Zero both said, tears threatening to appear once more.

Home.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notice

Hey guys. I'm writing this because, for the time being, I can. Lately, events in my life have basically crippled my ability to function. A combination of my OCD and another disorder related to a traumatic event that happened a few years back have really screwed me up for a good while recently. I'm taking all the steps to get better, but it took only two weeks into my school for me to realize that I wasn't even capable of the most basic of schoolwork. I cannot write. I cannot draw. I cannot read without feeling immense pain whenever my mind decides that I'm doing something I want to do for myself. I cannot spend time with my friends in my college because I cannot do the work necessary to pass. I can't tell you how humiliating and painful the whole experience is for me, but this is not the end. Not for myself nor this story. All I'm asking here is to have a little patience. I've seen some stories with thousands of reviews on it that are just abandoned, abandoning their readers. I'm not abandoning World of Advent. I'm not abandoning you; you have all been a great source of support for this story and I. Whenever I saw a new review, for a short time, my life seemed a little less hellish. I felt happy. I thank you, those who review the story, and to those even that read it without reviewing. Thanks for taking the time to go through World of Advent. It doesn't have an enormous amount of reviews, but it has great, loyal fans. That means a lot to me. Thanks for believing in World of Advent so far. I won't disappoint you. But right now, I have to deal with my life first. I'll take a leaf out of Milo DREH Savior's book here. Seek Heaven and Blaze Hell! I'll see you guys sometime soon, hopefully. For now, ciou.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note

Hey everyone, I hope you've had a good month. Halloween approaches from here, but I sadly won't be able to attend any parties. Currently, I am in the PCH of Los Angeles, getting much needed treatment. I just wanted to take the time and check up on you all and let you know of something. I will be doing some massive editing to the story, including rewriting the previous chapters. EDIT: There will be massive changes. This is so I can continue the story with fluidity and clarity.

In brighter news, this story will have three major arcs. We're still in the first of them, by the way. The three arcs are as follows: The Umbral Corruption, The Holy War, and The Masters' Rebirth. This story will be around for a long time, but please be patient. I know that's a lot to ask for, but I need your understanding. World of Advent is only going to get better.

EDIT: I have a poll up on my profile. Please visit it to decide the future of WoA.

AgeofAdvent here, signing out. See you all again sometime soon.


End file.
